


Притяжение Дево

by Originals



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, Group Sex, Incest, M/M, Minor Character Death, Space Opera
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 37,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originals/pseuds/Originals
Summary: Растворись во мне, брат-чудовище, вырви плоть мою, выпей кровь свою, смешай семя свое с лоном моим и не произрастет ничего на сухих костях, и выжжет Игниссол в небесах имена наши и обречет души наши на вечное покаяние.





	1. I часть. Деспонд

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: Feotais  
> https://ficbook.net/authors/1504354  
> http://feotais.diary.ru/

Кап-кап-кап. Эрика разбудил монотонный звук. Он застонал и спрятал голову под подушку. Подтянул ноги к груди, свернулся в позу эмбриона.

Почему он не помнит свой сон? Остались какие-то смутные образы, совершенно нечеткие, расплывчатые. Эрик хватался за них, будто тонул. Он тащил себя вверх, ловил обрывки воспоминаний.

Проснувшись, он подумал о Владе в последнюю очередь. Через месяц он вообще вряд ли вспомнит о нем. А через полгода, Спенсер знал это наверняка, он забудет и его имя, и стук его сердца, и жаркую плоть под его бедрами. А если это и была любовь?

Кап-кап. Эрик откинул одеяло и, свесившись по пояс, выглянул в окно. Воды под домом за ночь набралось достаточно, но до красной линии, прочерченной на свае, еще далеко, не критично. Может, в этом году пронесет? Как же Эрик отвык от этого места. Он не спеша потянулся, разминая тренированные мышцы, и взял со стула аккуратно сложенную одежду. Эрик Спенсер вернулся.

Он много лет провел вдали от Деспонда, но не чувствовал трепета от возвращения. Эти знакомые улицы, знакомые коробки-дома на длинных блестящих ногах. Они слепили глаза отделкой из белых гидрофобных панелей в темных потеках. Все такое знакомое и незнакомое одновременно. Странное чувство. Он спал в доме, в котором вырос, и старая мебель по-прежнему стояла на своих местах. Кровать застелена желто-коричневым пледом в катышках, которым он занавешивал письменный стол, чтобы сделать под ним секретную базу. Но ощущение, словно оно все чужое, не его, что он просто зашел в гости и задержится здесь ненадолго. Все вокруг режет глаз и никак не хочет накладываться на воспоминания детства. Спенсер вышел на террасу. Порыв ветра ударил в затылок, залепив глаза светлыми прядями. Эрик убрал челку со лба и всмотрелся вдаль. Вдалеке со стоянки отделился аэрокар и взмыл в воздух сверкающей точкой, с трудом выпрямляя крен. Надвигался шторм, и в воздухе стоял предгрозовой запах. На крыльцо спустилась его мачеха, Сара Анапау, чтобы закрыть свои палисадники. Ветер подхватил подол ее широкой оранжевой футболки с голубой надписью: «Пока галактика в опасности, я буду уходить с работы пораньше» — и оголил поясницу.

— Дом, милый дом? — спросила она, потянув за ручку прозрачного колпака для защиты растений.

— Угу, не то слово, — бросил Эрик и вернулся внутрь.

Он подал в интернатуру в Региональный Мемориальный госпиталь. Так что на адаптацию нет времени, с корабля на бал. Спенсер до сих пор не мог поверить самому себе, что сбежал. От чего он бежал и что он в итоге найдет? И найдет ли? Но иногда он думал, думал о них. В основном о Владе.

Ужинали в сумерках. Эрик неторопливо ел, в тишине было слышно, как стучат по тарелкам приборы. Младший брат еще не вернулся, и Спенсер даже не представлял, какой он сейчас и что из себя представляет. Он уезжал, оставляя в родном доме постороннюю ему черноглазую смуглую женщину, от которой пахнет луком и потом, и ребенка, на которого было плевать. Он так и не привык к ним, а теперь надо учиться заново привыкать к тому, чему в его сердце не было места. В его сердце места не было даже Владу. Возможно, отец занимал там немного пространства, но положение его было шаткое.

— Зачем ты приехал? — спросила Сара, тронув его за руку.

— Что за странный вопрос.

— Странно не остаться проходить эту свою интернатуру в Хейвен Коре. Зачем ты приехал сюда?

— Я не хочу обсуждать этот вопрос, Сара. Приятного аппетита.

— Я знаю, ты нас едва терпишь. Но ты всегда поступал так, как тебе выгодно.

— Угу. И я здесь, извини. А Кей как-нибудь переживет.

— Да что он тебе сделал?

Спенсер посмотрел на нее, многозначительно подняв брови.

— Господи, Эрик! Ребенку было всего семь!

Хлопнула дверь.

Кину ворвался в дом с запахом идущего урагана, влетел в столовую, смуглый, дерзкий, его тонкое тело сложилось пополам и с размаху врезалось в диван. Алюминиевый каркас скрипнул и некрасиво прогнулся одной стороной. Вокруг брызнул хаос и беспорядок. Сара покачала головой и обернулась на источник шума.

— Кину!

— Не называй меня так! — Его полные губы капризно дернулись, он настороженно скосил глаза на Эрика, и тут же снова уставились на мать. — Идиотское имя! Как вообще тебе пришло в голову меня так назвать!

— Это имя твоего прадеда!

— Хуядеда!

— Привет, Кей. Я смотрю, у вас тут совершенно ничего не изменилось, — сказал Эрик, откладывая вилку. — Пожалуйста, не кричи, пока я ем.

Кину. С ним возникали проблемы одна за другой. Из редких звонков домой Эрик имел представление о его ежедневном меню: три психолога и два социальных педагога были заживо съедены Кину. И он все еще был голоден.

Этого юношу Спенсер и вовсе не знал. Это не просто чужой человек, это чужой человек, в жилах которого по странному стечению обстоятельств течет его геном. И от его взгляда Эрику показалось, что его прошил лазерный луч и выжег за его спиной четкий силуэт его нервной системы. Как на картинках в учебных пособиях.

— А ты мне рот не затыкай! Тебя сюда не звали!

— Мне не требуется приглашение в собственный дом. — Эрик промокнул рот и отбросил салфетку.

— Какой идиот вернется в Деспонд? Ты умственно отсталый? — Кину заржал, потом выпрямился и резко стал серьезным. — Ты же после медшколы мог остаться в Хейвен Кор. Не поверю, что в Сахаре нет нормальных больниц. Такая возможность, а ты все проебал! Придурок!

Эрик молчал. Он тысячу раз слышал это — от сокурсников, от Влада и от отца. В последний раз они выходили на связь месяца три назад.

— А когда вернется Джереми? — прервал он тираду брата. Тот криво усмехнулся и нажал на кнопку в подлокотнике. Перед ним опустилась телепанель толщиной с лист бумаги и отрезала Эрика от его взгляда. Спенс посмотрел сквозь экран на размытый силуэт брата.

— Через три месяца, — отозвалась Сара. Она протерла стол и поставила на середину прозрачный чайник с ароматным напитком. Устало присела на краешек и сложила перед собой руки. — Еще две вахты, говорят. Две вахты до пенсии.

— На следующую вахту к Эмберу я полечу с ним, — сказал Кей.

— На вахту? — удивился Эрик и вопросительно взглянул на мачеху, разливающую чай.

— Он берет академический год перед учебой.

Эрик приподнял бровь. Хм.

— Ты собираешься в вуз? — Он повернулся к нему с интересом.

— И что? Собираюсь. Твое какое дело, ты уже свое отучился.

— Допустим, еще нет. Хорошо, и что же ты выбрал?

— МКАА, навигационный факультет.

— Вот это заявка. Ни много ни мало — Академия Антарктики! — Эрик скептически изогнул бровь и с любопытством по-новому взглянул на брата. Подрос, изменился, вытянулся. Он едва доставал Эрику до груди, когда тот уехал. Костлявый и юркий, вездесущий Кину, мешающий дышать. Огромные оленьи глазищи на пол-лица, угольно-черные вихры, ждущие ножниц. Он рычал и бросался на Эрика со спины, вынуждая бороться, подкарауливал в неожиданных местах и кидался под ноги. Эту его привычку Спенсер ненавидел больше всего. Он напоминал ему дикое животное совершенно без признаков интеллекта, зато состоящий из сплошных охотничьих инстинктов. Сейчас перед ним находился подрощенный щенок, одного с ним роста, все еще по-юношески тощий, с острыми коленками, но уже почти муж. Гибкий, пластичный, бархатный, и его тело звенело как струна. Это странным образом мешало сосредоточиться. Будто мозг Спенсера вошел в резонанс с языком его мышц и начал вибрировать с ним на одной волне.

По крыше ударили иглы дождя. Кап-кап-кап.

— Что, не ждал? — Кину взвился. Телевизор с тихим шелестом уехал вверх. — Я тоже имею право, как ты! Ты один такой умный, что ли? Но тебе ни хрена не надо! Ты никогда не принимал нас с отцом всерьез! Тебе дай волю — ты сгниешь в этой помойке! А я хочу жить! Слышишь? Мне нужен этот диплом, чтобы убраться отсюда! К черту эту твою любимую Землю! Нахуй все! Наху-у-уй!

— Кину! — одернула Сара.

— Да хватит меня так называть, черт побери! — Его голос сорвался от крика.

— Ты хоть понимаешь, что надо пахать как последней сволочи, чтобы попасть туда? — спокойно сказал Эрик, лениво облокотившись на спинку стула. — Сколько ты баллов набрал, гений?

— Достаточно, чтобы ты охуел!

— А при чем тут я? Мне твои баллы как до Шестнадцатой Лебедя. Но лети куда хочешь, я только «За» — Земле не нужны паразиты. Чем вас меньше — тем ей легче. — Эрик повернулся назад, к столу, раскачиваясь на задних ножках.

Кину бросился на Эрика сзади и повалил на пол. Его рот перекосился от злобы, заалело лицо. Он попытался попасть Спенсу по лицу, но удары ложились куда попало, и тот сумел выкрутиться и поймать звереныша в ловушку захвата.

— Ублюдок! Это ты паразит! — заорал Кей, неразумно расходуя энергию, тратя впустую силы на крик.

Сара вскочила с места и кинулась разнимать.

— Хватит! Я сказала — хватит! — Кину скатился с Эрика, тяжело вбирая легкими душный воздух. Грянул гром. Штормовой ветер рванул окна, застучал в дверь. Дом наполнил шум и запах озона. Под раму потекла вода, набирая напор, и в итоге брызнула веером, пенясь у щели.

Сара с досадой бросила полотенце на пол и кинулась к пульту, чтобы закрыть герметичные рольставни.

Послышалось жужжание, и проемы в доме затянулись снаружи белым заслоном. Одно окно заклинило, и гибкий металлический край забился в приступе паники о раму, не достав и середины окна.

— Зараза… Заело, — проворчала она и выскочила на улицу. Подпрыгнула, подтянула на себя край роллета и повисла всем весом, пытаясь поддернуть. Кину, забыв об Эрике, присоединился к ней, и вдвоем они дотянули ставень донизу, но он рвался из рук наверх.

Эрик выскочил следом, в растерянности наблюдая за ними, и не понимал своей роли. Он застыл возле мачехи, не зная, что делать дальше.

— Надо закрыть замок! — сквозь грохот ливня прокричала она ему — Не стой столбом! Как девственник у постели шлюхи! Чего рот раззявил! Быстрей! Давай!

— Не тупи, Спенс! Сука, хватит тупить! — рявкнул Кину, и Эрик дернулся, опомнился, зашарил внизу, нашел ручной замок и повернул ключ.

***

В дом вернулись в молчании, промокшие насквозь, мокрые пряди облепили их бледные лица. В своей комнате Эрик снял одежду, вытер голову и встряхнулся. Он поймал в стекле свое отражение. Даже намокшие, волосы напоминали цветом прибрежный океанический песок и слегка вились от влаги. Не человек, а бледная спирохета. Ни единого яркого пятнышка. Он взял с полки книгу и завалился на заправленную кровать. Чертов ливень, стучит и стучит.

Он вспомнил, как единственный раз решил почитать сказку для Кину, надеясь, что тот скорее заснет. Это была красивая печальная легенда о Розе и Соломоне, двух спутниках Дево.

О брате и сестре, которые пожелали соединиться в брачном союзе, противоестественном по своей природе. Дево, их любящая мать, не позволила этому произойти и стала умолять своих детей не сотворить беду. Великая Звезда Игниссол услышала мольбы матери и сжалилась над несчастной женщиной. Отныне детям надлежало никогда не покидать свою мать, но друг друга видеть только утром и вечером, когда Игниссол достигает горизонта, чтобы проследить за их встречами. Если однажды хоть раз они прикоснутся друг к другу, они умрут в страшных муках, и от яркого пламени их греха умрет их мать. Брат и сестра, рыдая, поклялись, что никогда не возлягут на ложе, и обещали хранить свою мать и быть ей послушными чадами. Так что вместе им быть не суждено никогда, и их близость мнима и призрачна, хотя с поверхности кажется все иначе.

— Любовь — это плохо? — спросил тогда Кей.

— При чем тут любовь? — удивился Спенс.

— Пусть Соломон убьет всех плохих и они поженятся!

— Нельзя им быть вместе! Они родные брат и сестра! Если они встретятся, то произойдет огромный взрыв и все погибнет! И Дево погибнет! — Эрик устал и понял, что не может по-человечески объяснить простейшие схемы. Малодушно он замял эту тему, считая, что когда-нибудь Кей ответит на них сам.

Что такое любовь? Спенсер не мог ответить на этот вопрос однозначно. Он считал, что это просто химическая реакция организма, предназначенная оставить после себя потомство. Но это в теории. На практике — он не знал. Например, есть безусловное чувство матери к своему ребенку, есть безусловное чувство ребенка к матери, и то, и другое базируется на том же инстинктивном уровне, что и размножение. Ничего иррационального в этих инстинктах нет. Но что заставляет абсолютно чужих людей жить одной ячейкой и делить с ними интимные моменты своей жизни, Эрик не знал. И вот это еще, услышанное от своей однокурсницы, Ви, — я не могу без него жить! Я не могу жить без руки, или печени, или легкого, и без мозга, увы не могу. Но невозможность продолжения жизни без другого человека?

В медшколе Спенсер впервые попробовал секс. Именно попробовал. Как на вкус пробуют новое блюдо, как с осторожностью кончиком языка лижут самый край ложки. Не горячо ли, не остро? Он попробовал и… ничего. Его вкусовые рецепторы не смогли разобрать сладость плода. Спенсер остался абсолютно равнодушен к процессу, и даже факт эякуляции не дал ожидаемых эмоций. После всего он лежал на спине, сжимая ладонью сочную грудь. И стискивал сосок между пальцев. Старался понять, разложить и каталогизировать свои ощущения. Второй раз попросил Ви просто лечь на спину и согнуть ноги в коленях. Держа фонарик во рту, он развлекал себя тем, что сравнивал клитор с чувствительной тканью головки полового члена. С тех пор он больше не употреблял неразбавленный «Грейс», а девушка, назвавшая Эрика психом, переключилась на Влада Томá. Влад учился на два курса старше, имел здоровое либидо и не имел никакого фонарика. И слава богу. Спенсеру было стыдно смотреть ей в глаза после своего фиаско, и он старательно избегал ее общества. Пока месье Томá не пришел на помощь. До знакомства с Владом прикосновения к члену не «по делу» приносили ему невыразимый дискомфорт, что-то похожее на щекотку, мучительно сладкое чувство, которое противно отзывалось под коленями. Порой, чтобы унять раздражение, Эрик сильно жал большим пальцем руки в область бугристости большеберцовой кости. Ну почему Влад все испортил, зачем?

Ви рыдала у него на груди, когда Влад ее бросил. «Я не могу без него жить!» Эрик гладил ее по спине. Утешать он не умел, да и не видел смысла. Она сидела в одних трусиках и короткой майке, и он, обнимая девушку, отстраненно пытался читать в отражении зеркала надпись на ее круглой попе: «Я ЧЕРТОВСКИ ХОРОША В ПОСТЕЛИ. Я могу спать сутками».

Спенсер никак не мог ей назвать истинную причину. За день до этого в мужском туалете на седьмом этаже Влад Томá отсосал Эрику Спенсеру. Просто так. Ни с того, ни с сего. Он просто зашел за Спенсом в кабинку и закрыл дверь. Эрик не успел возмутиться, как уже потрясенно смотрел на лохматую голову сверху вниз, и впервые за всю жизнь не испытывал неприязни к происходящему.

***

В дверь поскребли. Петли скрипнули, и в образовавшуюся щель заглянул Кей.

— Ты, в общем, как? — Кину прошел в комнату и бухнулся прямо на ноги Эрика. — Не возражаешь?

— Зачем?

— Что — зачем?

— Зачем ты летишь с отцом?

— Деньги нужны на колледж. Твоя учеба им дорого обошлась, как видишь. На меня не хватило.

— Это тебе родители так сказали?

— А что?

— Либо сейчас ты снова сочиняешь, либо они тебе врут.

Кину промолчал, глядя на Эрика исподлобья. Потом встал и вышел, с грохотом захлопнув тяжелую дверь. Он напоминал отца до боли в висках. Навигатор. Мечтатель. Фантазер. Незнакомец. Хаос и разрушение.


	2. Chapter 2

Спенсера зажевала мясорубка будней. Каждый день он летел в госпиталь и с размаху нырял в работу. Интернатура отбирала все личное время и пространство, скручивала в тугой жгут, как мокрое полотенце. Он отдирал себя от постели и мчался на дежурство. После которого падал лицом в подушку и просто умирал на пять часов. Иногда он принимал душ прямо в госпитале, иногда не успевал даже на работе. Не хватало ни сил, ни времени, ни денег. Он желал только одного, чтобы все забыли о нем хотя бы на два часа. Это было невыполнимое желание. Как загадать выигрыш в лотерею. Или переезд на ебаную Дево.

Отцовская старая «Ханнелоре Волант» была на ходу, неплохо брала высоту и держала скорость. Коллега Спенсера, Бейн, интерн пятого года под руководством нейрохирурга Мирошникова, уже умел наедать лоснящиеся круглые щеки и выглядеть выспавшимся. Фокус. Как у него это получалось — загадка. Он нашел для Эрика неплохого мастера, который полностью перебрал управление. Доходы в первое время были совсем мизерными, и Спенсер привык не есть по девять часов или перебиваться бесплатными протеиновыми тюбиками из автоповара в пищеблоке. Привык мало спать и быстро думать. Привык молча соглашаться и просто кивать. Потерпеть. Потерпеть пару лет, потом станет проще. Возможно, он тоже сумеет наесть румянец или хотя бы сделает вид, что он еще жив. Хотя всех интернов в Региональном легко было было спутать с постояльцами морга. Бейн любил шутить над новичками: снимал ботинок с несчастных задремавших товарищей между дежурствами и вешал им бирку на большой палец ноги.

— Сестра! Какого хера у нас трупы везде валяются! Увезите! Передайте Атчисону, чтобы прибрал за собой клиентов!

Эрику хватало гудящего роя госпиталя, он был переполнен общением настолько, что хотелось подвергнуть себя плазмоферезу, поделиться на части, выпасть в осадок и сдохнуть. Он даже порой начинал завидовать пациентам в коме.

В медшколе он научился абстрагироваться от посторонних шумов. В госпитале у него была цель. А дома получалось не очень.

Кину часто отсутствовал дома, особенно по ночам. Он возвращался рано утром. Шумел душем и громко спорил с Сарой на кухне. Но сегодня Эрик проспал. Он проспал, что было совершенно немыслимо — у него был прекрасный внутренний будильник. Спенсер потряс рукой, постучал по индикатору плоского матово-черного браслета, смартспинтера, со встроенным интеллектом, который он никогда не снимал. Будильник срабатывал ровно в шесть. Но не сработал. Он включил экран. Проекция осветила комнату и отразилась иконками в бледно-серых радужках глаз. Работает отлично. Значит, он уже не просто спит, он почти теряет сознание, проваливаясь так глубоко, что ни один нейрон не срабатывает на внешние сигналы. Либо он себя загонит, либо станет врачом. Просто вопреки. Себе же назло. Это терпение, которому бы позавидовали древние буддийские монахи. Застегиваясь на ходу, Эрик двинул в сторону дверь ванной.

Пар все еще клубился, оставляя после себя запотевшие стены. Спенс уткнулся носом в чью-то мокрую скулу, отталкивая препятствие, руками уперся в загорелую безволосую грудь. Кей.

Он с ленивой грацией отодвинулся от дверного проема, разрешая Эрику пройти, театрально кланяясь, взмахивая полотенцем, как плащом.

Эрик скосил глаза. С бронзового тяжелого члена Кину все еще стекали капли воды, с самого кончика. Образуя извилистые дорожки, вода текла с груди, по плечам и животу, собираясь в черных коротких кудрях у основания. Капало с волос, на полу блестели лужи следов. Эрик поднял голову, глядя прямо в темные зрачки. И неожиданно для себя протянул дрожащую руку вперед, с осторожностью прикасаясь самыми кончиками пальцев к сияющей коже. Касание, еще касание, невесомым перышком, нежнейшим шелком. Его пронзило до самого паха тысячами игл. Тысячами вольт. Раскосые глаза распахнулись в немом изумлении.

Спенсер дернулся, схватился за свою рубашку и досадливо сморщился — черт, вся промокла. Оттолкнув Кину плечом, он бросился вон из дома. Времени совсем не осталось, придется умыться на работе. А вот с тем, что произошло, он разбираться не будет. Чем упорнее ты лезешь внутрь своего подсознания, тем меньше шансов когда-либо найти выход из глубин самого себя. Он и так знал — его ждет персональный Минотавр в лабиринте души.

***

После того происшествия в ванной что-то существенно изменилось в воздухе. И Эрик отчетливо ощущал это каждой порой. Но самым отвратительным по своей природе был тот факт, что Спенсера каждый миг преследовал образ Кея, выходящего обнаженным из облака пара. Стоило закрыть глаза. Картина, достойная пера художника. Но Спенсеру прекрасное было чуждо, зато трезвое рациональное зерно в нем умоляло о помощи. Он прекрасно отдавал себе отчет в неуместности видений, но концентрация стоила огромных усилий. Спенс приложил ладони к глазам и до боли нажал на веки. Ему нужен полноценный сон. А это… Это пройдет. Эрик отнял пальцы от лица и выставил перед собой. Они мелко дрожали.

В восемь вечера он поймал в лифте Бейна.

— Мне нужна твоя помощь.

— Да? Ух ты. Давай колись, что там у тебя. Гонорея?

— Что? — Спенс растерялся.

— Не ссы, лечится на раз-два. Сейчас мы тебя…

Лифт мягко остановился, бесшумно убирая дверь в паз.

— Что? Нет! Погоди! Я не знаю. Идем. — И он потянул Бейна из лифта в пустую смотровую.

— Слышь, Спенс, я не знаю, что там у тебя, но по виду ты точно не очень. Поиграем в дядю доктора? Раздевайся!

— Шутишь? Смотри. — И он выпрямил пальцы перед лицом Бейна. Кисти рук тряслись мелкой дрожью. Эрик чувствовал, что и колени тоже трясутся. И весь организм содрогается. А где-то под диафрагмой что-то стучит и проваливается ниже.

— Н-н-да. — Бейн взял его ладони, повернул. — А ну-ка, сожми.

Он задрал ему футболку до носа и приложил холодный фонендоскоп к груди.

— ЧСС повышена. Спенс, реально раздевайся. Надо в МКМ.

— Не надо. Мне нужен отдых. Перезагрузка. Говорят, у тебя есть «Грейс».

— Кто говорит? — Бейн напрягся.

— Не важно. Я тебя не сдам. Сколько скажешь, я заплачу.

— Спенс, ты хоть понимаешь, что с этим как раз не шутят? Давай сначала в капсулу, а потом посмотрим! А то я сейчас дам, а у тебя сердце остановится! И что? Я за тебя сидеть не хочу. Я вообще не хочу рисковать! И если ты сдохнешь — мне пиздец!

— Я все понимаю. Если я и сдохну, то не от твоей фармакологии.

Бейн выглянул за дверь, заозирался. В смотровую ворвался гвалт и шум из больничного коридора.

— Встретимся через час. В «Атлантисе». И если что, я ничего не знаю. И на твои похороны я не приду, понял?

— Понял. Я буду.

***

Рассчитавшись с Бейном, Спенс покинул вонючий бар, пристанище стариков, пьющих грошовое Аркадийское пиво. Вонь и отчаяние служили фоном в этом нелепом напоминании о том, кто они есть.

Он нащупал ампулу рукой и сжал в кулак.

— Вот так вот, Спенс. Ни спасибо, ни пожалуйста. Я-то считал, что ты эдакий немногословный человек-зубрила, который просто зашивается. А ты просто гад.

— Я тебе заплатил. И спасибо, что я держу язык за зубами.

— Спасибо. Ну ты и сволочь.

***

Спенсер лежал на кровати, рассматривая ампулу на просвет. Он катал густую жидкость туда-сюда, сомневаясь, правильно ли поступил. Он все еще странно себя чувствовал, руки подрагивали и громыхало в грудной клетке. И он никак не мог объяснить причину этому. Бейн зря так переживал, Эрик уже осмотрел себя в капсуле мониторинга и никаких изменений в организме не выявил. Только был слегка повышен уровень дофамина. И это вызвало в нем определенные опасения.

К черту все. Эрик вскрыл ампулу, развел раствор и автоинъектором всадил в мышцу бедра.

Теперь надо подождать. Подождать. Спенсер лег на спину и начал рассматривать потолок из вездесущей синтетики.

Интересно, через сколько времени он сошел бы с ума, если бы тогда не уехал в Хейвен Кор? Изо дня в день, из месяца в месяц, годами, десятилетиями смотреть на унылый пейзаж за окном. Ни кустика, ни зелени, ни ярких цветов. Безысходность сквозит в каждом дуновении ветра. И длинные вереницы одинаковых бездушных упаковок для человеческих тел. Откуда здесь у людей вообще появляется желание, чтобы жить дальше? Откуда оно в Кее? Он как цветок, пробившийся сквозь асфальт, как травинка, нашедшая в себе силы прорасти сквозь камень. Он должен был завянуть, почернеть и превратиться в перегной, эти будни должны были проехаться по нему катком, раздавить и уничтожить. А он жил! И вокруг него было много света, хоть глаза закрывай. Бесит. И давит. Как же все давит. Угнетает физически.

По потолку скользнул лучик света, рассыпаясь в радужный спектр.

Эрик прислушался к себе и понял, что жизнь возвращается в тело. Его ум прояснился, усталость исчезла, и дрожь сошла на нет. Он посмотрел на свою кисть, сжал-разжал и тихо засмеялся. Отличная дурь, спасибо славному Бейну.

Заурчало в животе, и Спенсер вспомнил, что ничего так за целый день и не съел. Надо бы найти чего-нибудь. Но он нашел Кея, спорящего с Сарой. При его появлении он замолчал и настороженно повернул к нему голову.

— Эрик? — Сара разбавила неловкость. — Помочь?

Спенсер прекрасно понимал, что Сара хороший человек, возможно, она лучшее, что могло произойти с ним и отцом после смерти мамы, просто Эрик относился к ней все с тем же детским предубеждением, это его тараканы, не ее вина. Но это никак не помогало Эрику справиться с раздражением, которое она в нем вызывала.

— Я сам, — ответил Спенс и направился к кофемашине. Гудение аппарата немного нарушило тишину.

— Если тебе что-нужно, ты скажи. Я вижу, что ты работаешь без выходных, ребра торчат, одни кости остались, разве так можно? — Сара присела рядом и дотронулась до него рукой. Безумно идиотская привычка. Вот что меня в ней бесит, подумал Эрик. Ее неумение держать границы личного пространства. Она снова коснулась его, привлекая внимание.

Эрик, не зная куда себя деть, отодвинулся в сторону, затем и вовсе пересек столовую на другой конец.

— Сара, ну хватит. Все хорошо.

Кей громко хмыкнул.

— Давай грохнем его из милосердия?

Она скептически выгнула бровь, постучала пальцами по столешнице, но спорить не стала, спасибо ей большое.

— Пойду, мальчики. Долго не сидите. — И вышла. Сейчас либо будет плакать в темноте, либо пытаться связаться с отцом, чтобы только через неделю услышать ответ.

— Ты все еще маленький обиженный малыш, да, Спенс? Тебе двадцать семь, мог бы уже лучше соображать!

— Замолчи.

— Маме устраиваешь цирк. Ебаный принц голубых кровей. Она и так о тебе только и думает. Как там Спенс, жив ли Спенс, сиротинушка наша.

— Ты нарываешься. Советую не продолжать.

— А то что? Что ты мне сделаешь? Ты бы сам никогда к нам не вернулся! Ты отцу звонишь, только когда тебе деньги нужны! И в Хейвене не получилось, потому что кишка тонка, да? Зассал, испугался! Я что, не знаю, что ли, почему ты оттуда свалил? Да я все знаю!

У Спенсера вспыхнули уши. Это все наркота, это не он. Но ему внезапно показалось, что сейчас содержимое его черепа разлетится как пюре. Он неспеша подошел к Кею, схватил за шею и вдавил в диван. Со всей силой, на которую был способен. Он замычал, стараясь выдавить из себя хоть что-нибудь — угрозу или ругательство, — но все слова встали в горле комом.

Эрик смотрел Кину в лицо, глаза в глаза, и не видел в нем страха. Только слепую ярость. Это охладило его, будто отвесили пощечину или макнули головой в ледяную воду. Он отпустил его, напоследок покрепче сдавив мышцы под челюстью, прежде чем разжать пальцы.

Кей злобно засопел и нахохлился, растирая шею. Эрик с усталостью взглянул на него, вытер испарину с верхней губы, зачесал пятерней мокрые от пота волосы назад. Слишком, слишком много света, он слишком слепит глаза.

— Я тебе это припомню, сука! Ты еще пожалеешь, понял!? — Голос Кея звенел от обиды.

— В Хейвене мне даже казалось, что я достаточно долго тебя не видел, чтобы начать скучать. — Кей подобрался, — Но, вернувшись, я понял, мне только казалось.

От ненависти у Кея глаза совсем почернели. Он не мог контролировать свои эмоции, и Эрик читал его как раскрытую книгу.

— Урод! Уебок! А еще извращенец! Ненавижу! — И, схватив куртку со стула, Кей выскочил в ночь, на улицу.

Трус. Постоянно сбегает. Маленький злобный хорек.

Спенсер устало сел и откинулся назад. Приход забарабанил паранойей. Откуда Кею знать, почему он уехал. И стоило ли это того. Сна не было ни в одном глазу, внутри все клокочет и ищет выхода. И он был очень зол. В первую очередь на себя. Эрик покрутил смартспинтер по запястью, потом нажал на вызов.

— Бейн, это я. Занят?

***

Когда он подъехал к Бейну, туман в голове немного рассеялся. Он жил на пятьдесят четвертом этаже многоквартирного дома, из тех, что упираются шпилями антенн в свинцовое, беспросветное небо. Из четырех лифтов работали три, и Спенсер пожалел, что отпустил такси, а не подъехал к балконной стоянке. Бейн встретил его в клетчатых шортах и ярко-зеленой футболке, радостно распахнув дверь. Квартира-клетушка с одной спальней и минимум «говорящих» вещей.

— Я — «перекати-поле», сегодня здесь, завтра там, — сказал Бейн, поймав взгляд Спенсера. Он разложил холодильник-бар на три части, утонув в его недрах до резинки нелепых шорт. — Ты что будешь?

— На твое усмотрение!

— Засранец, напугал меня! Я думал — все, надо ехать закапывать труп! — Он обернулся, держа бутылки в руках.

— Очень смешно!

— Ты всегда пользуешься людьми?

— А ты не позволяй другим использовать себя.

— Мне хотелось посмотреть на тебя под «Грейс». А то ты всегда такой чопорный и прямой. Может, подумал я, Спенс будет на человека похож. И, смотрю, все на пользу, да?

— Мы собираемся пить? Так давай пить.

— Ну, тогда будем! Бр-р-р, вот же дрянь. Из чего это делают? Из топлива?

Спенсер проглотил маслянистую жидкость и его охватила расслабленная эйфория. Алкоголь обжигал желудок и успокаивал мозг. Но через пары спиртного образ Кину проступал, наоборот, четче и резче, словно кто-то протер запотевшее стекло цифровой фоторамки. В его воображении Кей медленно обернулся и вышел за дверь, еще медленнее, и наконец замер, демонстрируя упругие ягодичные мышцы под облегающей тканью джинсов. Спенсер тряхнул головой, отгоняя наваждение, и подлил Бейну еще.

— Ты в каком меде учился? Здесь? — Ему срочно надо переключиться.

— Не-а. В Сибирском.

Эрик с уважением взглянул на коллегу. Ничего себе.

— И как там?

— Неплохо. Я бы сказал, просто отлично.

— А сюда как?

— Попался. Не-е-ет, я доволен, мне разрешили подать заявление в интернатуру и продолжать обучение в Деспонде, а могли бы запретить. Хе-хе. Для того, кто обделался, я дешево отделался. Как бы тогда Мирошников в одну харю собирал наши протухшие мозги?

— Метишь на его место, мистер Кушинг?

— Не скрою. Почему нет? Может, я потом на Радугу? Или Эмбер? Знаешь, какой дефицит врачей на Эмбере, с руками оторвут! А! Где наша не пропадала? — И Бейн пьяно хлопнул Спенсера по плечу. Спенс непроизвольно дернулся и отстранился, но Бейн ничего не заметил. — А ты? Ты же учился в Хейвен Кор? Ты-то зачем в эту дыру?

Эрик поморщился, вспоминая обстоятельства. Какой нелепый вопрос, набивший оскомину. Когда люди перестанут его задавать?

— Я уехал по личным причинам. — Впервые Эрик решил ответить честно. — Я все испортил. И больше не мог оставаться там.

— Девушка? — с интересом спросил Бейн.

— Можно сказать и так.

— А как твой братишка?

— Отрастил раздвоенный язычок, с клыков капает яд. — Бейн сегодня точно не искал легких путей. Но разговор как-то не клеился.

— Я бы с ним точно поладил!

— Поверь, он бы тебя медленно переварил.

— Да ладно! Говоришь так, будто он реально чудовище.

Спенсер вздохнул и потянул себя за длинную прядь, разглядывая на просвет лес волосинок.

— Он трудный подросток, Бейн. А я не представляю, как ладить с подростками. Ты ему слово — он тебе двадцать. И никаких компромиссов.

— Так он же пацан! Что может быть проще договориться! Дай ему то, чего он желает. Чем сейчас они увлекаются в их возрасте? «Грейс»? Девочки? Раздели с ним что-нибудь только на вас двоих, понимаешь? Чтобы было только между вами, мальчиками. И все! Он будет как послушный щенок у хозяйских ног! — Бейн налил еще по одной. А у Спенсера перед глазами закружилась комната. Единственное, что сейчас хотел бы разделить Эрик со своим братом на двоих, не поддавалось рациональному объяснению. И о таком не говорят даже друзьям. Как отчаянно хотелось уткнуться Бейну в плечо и сказать ему правду, но Эрик сдержался. Он прочистил горло и посмотрел на Бейна сквозь мутный стакан.

«Я охуеть как хочу своего младшего брата. Это нормально, доктор Бейн?»

— Я… Я бы, возможно, мог. Но лучше оставлю отцу все эти трогательные воспитательные моменты из жизни подростков.

— Ну, тогда черт с ними. — И Бейн полез под диван. Он достал автоинъектор и хитро улыбнулся. — Еще по одной?

— Переживаю за твое психическое состояние, — строго сказал Эрик, чувствуя, что его все-таки накрывает.

— А чего ржешь?

— Я абсолютно серьезен.

— Ты ржешь так, что сейчас у тебя лицо треснет, проклятый наркоман.

Спенсер поймал себя на мысли, что действительно искренне улыбается. Ему не хотелось немедленно вскрыть свою грудь, царапая запястья обломками ребер. Боль в компании Бейна медленно опускалась на дно. Он даже не заметил, когда успел так по-свински нажраться.

— А, заряжай. — И Эрик стащил с себя брюки, отставив вперед крепкое белое бедро.

— Воу-воу, полегче. — Бейн как был, на карачках, подполз ближе к Спенсеру. — Я же и промахнуться могу. Прикинь, как наши обрадуются, когда скорая привезет тебя с яйцами размером с арбуз.

И, прицелившись, выстрелил «Грейс» прямо в ногу. Они зашлись смехом на старом продавленном диване Бейна, до слез. До кашля. Эрик с трудом подтянул сползающие штаны, ловя резкий приход. Бейн откинул голову назад, прикрывая веки.

— А знаешь, что самое смешное? — сказал он Спенсеру, не открывая глаз.

— М?

— Ты мог бы протянуть мне и руку. Но решил продемонстрировать мне свое, кхм, белье?

Они переглянулись, заржали и снова откинулись на подушки, расслабляясь под действием «Грейс». Спенсеру начало казаться, что на его мозг внезапно обрушились терабайты различной информации, они текли к нему со всех сторон, оставляя за собой разноцветные нити. Он мог бы сейчас написать книгу, нет, даже две. Огромные тома энциклопедий. Его сознание расширилось до пределов вселенной и в тоже время сжалось до пульсирующей точки на лбу. Он будто со стороны увидел себя как некий разноцветный клубок, и к нему вдруг пришла мысль, что на его пути серьезной преградой встали эмоции. Они мешают ему двигаться дальше, они сковали его. И эти нити — огромная паутина, которая оплела его липким, порочным, неправильным. Надо бы срезать и раздавить, но что, если только это заставляет его сердце биться дальше? Внезапно клубок резко пришел в движение, расплетая сложное вязание вокруг Спенсера. и он, моргая от света, увидел перед собой довольное лицо Бейна.

— Хватит с нас мальчиков! Нас ждут упругие сладкие девочки! Мы едем в клуб! Эй, Кончита, я еду к тебе, детка! Деспонд нас ждет!


	3. Chapter 3

Через полчаса они продирались к барной стойке сквозь разношерстную толпу в каком-то гадюшнике на городской окраине. На стеклянной поверхности стойки высветилось меню и стандартные слова приветствия.

— Рассказывают, что когда-то стойки были неавтоматизированные и они были не вплотную вот так, к стене, а чуть поодаль, вот примерно так. И за ней находился специальный человек, который разливал напитки вручную. — Бейн сунул Эрику в руку стакан.

— Что за бред? Как мог один человек все успеть? — Спенсера накрыло смехом.

— Да подожди ржать. И вот иногда он исполнял роль жилетки, чтобы по душам там поговорить. Он тебе налил, а ты ему свою историю, жена — тварь, теща — гадина, друг — козел. Я к чему. Жаль, что сейчас не так. Мне кажется, тебе явно не помешало бы.

— Для этого существуют специально обученные люди.

— Угм. Только есть маленькая проблемка — к ним нельзя приходить убитым в говно и там не заправляют топливом по самую задницу. Как можно вынуть из человека душу, чтобы вылечить ее, если вы оба трезвы как стеклышко, скажи? Одна надежда на друга! — Бейн залпом выпил и схватил за задницу резвую девчушку, проходящую мимо, увлекаясь следом за ней. Он помахал Спенсеру из центра танцпола, прижимаясь к попе в блестящей короткой юбке. Эрик усмехнулся, облокотившись на стойку, и тут внезапно у выхода, в цветных сполохах, он увидел черный вихор и знакомую куртку.

Он отошел в дальний угол, где было меньше людей и не так грохотала музыка. И поднес спинтер ближе ко рту, наблюдая, как Кину недоуменно смотрит на руку.

— Эрик? — Он ответил не сразу.

— Ты где? — спросил Спенсер заплетающимся языком. И тут же понял, что прокололся. Надо было выйти из клуба, прежде чем звонить.

— Иди лесом, придурок! — Кину сбросил звонок и в панике заозирался. Эрик вжался в спасительную темноту угла, наблюдая за братом. Он смотрел, как к нему подошли двое незнакомых парней и Кей потянулся вперед, обнимая одного из них за шею. Второй что-то шепнул на ухо, Кину согласно кивнул, и они потянулись к выходу. У Эрика потемнело в глазах. Он рванул на танцпол, выдирая оттуда Бейна.

— Мне надо бежать, — сказал ему Спенсер.

— Как это? Мы же только пришли!

— Прости, но мне пора. — Он пикнул браслетом по красному кругу счета на стойке, не отводя глаз от входа. Бейн проследил за его взглядом. Посмотрел на Спенсера, и что-то в его лице остановило от шуток.

— Лады, Спенс. Давай как-нибудь повторим.

— Не сомневаюсь, — ответил Эрик, но все его внимание было сосредоточено теперь только на затылке Кину. Перед тем как выйти, Кей обернулся, скорее, интуитивно. И посмотрел прямо на Спенса. Что сквозило в его взгляде, что нес в себе этот безмолвный крик — спаси меня? Или — иди к черту, больной ублюдок?

***

Центр Деспонда напоминал конструктор Лего, строения нанизывались друг на друга, громоздясь, соединяясь сторонами. То ли лабиринт, то ли улей, спрятаться или заблудиться легко. Во все стороны от центра город прошивали бесчисленные путепроводы, переплетаясь с кубами стекла и бетона. Фермы и сваи стремились вниз, врастали в зыбкую почву, складывались в сюрреалистический пейзаж Дали.

Спенсер чуть не пропустил момент, когда Кей и два его спутника спустились на три яруса вниз. Туда, к поверхности, в стальную паутину подвалов большого города.

Негодуя, Спенс упорно пошел вперед, подсвечивая под ноги спинтером. Какой-то ужасно долгий день. Кап-кап-кап. Сверху сочилась вода, образуя под ногами жидкую грязь. Где-то по краям она уже начала подсыхать, и Спенсер старался наступать как можно аккуратнее. На фермах, поддерживающих модульные тротуары, начали попадаться указатели мотеля. «Офелия». Ну и название. Он обнаружил освещенный участок нижних ярусов с открытым подъемником, вскочил на платформу, и через минуту он стоял перед створками электронного ресепшена.

Эрик не стал бронировать номер, а пошел по периметру, подслушивая у окон. Третий час ночи, что он тут делает? Он замечал, как Сара тихо ходит ночами, не спит, и видел, как по утрам она украдкой шмыгает носом, пока убирает посуду. Он хочет, чтобы сегодня Кину вернулся домой. Спенс осторожно, пригнувшись, заглянул в ближайшее подсвеченное розовым окно. И от увиденного резко присел, закрывая лицо руками. Он безмолвно раскачивался, сидя на корточках, пока не услышал негромкий скулеж. Даже тихий вой, который рождался в его грудной клетке. Спенсер молниеносно сгорел, от макушки до пяток, и осыпался горсткой пепла.

Когда Влад сказал ему, что они с Ви обручены и он больше не может с ним встречаться, он не испытал и сотой доли того, что сейчас обрушилось на него ураганом. И даже когда ему сообщили о том несчастном случае, и даже когда Томá арестовали, он и тогда не думал, что бывает что-то сильнее, чем то ощущение разочарования и пустоты. Он помнил, как смотрел на фотографии Ви, ее изломанное тело белым зигзагом у стоянки каров на сорок пятом этаже, красно-бурое пятно под ярким топом и трусики «Я ЧЕРТОВСКИ ХОРОША В ПОСТЕЛИ». Влад, ну зачем? На следующий день Спенсер отправил запрос в Региональный госпиталь, собрал пожитки, всего лишь рюкзак с вещами и коробка книг, и уехал.

Он с трудом заставил себя снова взглянуть внутрь, насколько позволяла щель между подоконником и рольставней.

Кей был прекрасен. И с тем же — чудовищен. Его лицо не было лицом его брата. Искаженные в экстазе черты лица были резче, четче, полинезийская кровь играла в его облике новыми формами. В наслаждении или в ярости Кину был чудовищно прекрасен.

Он стоял на четвереньках, обнаженный, с голубым ободком смартспинтера на левом запястье. Сзади на него налегал крепкий здоровый мужик. Кривой шрам прочертил его бок и алел дьявольской меткой, играя на мышцах при каждом движении. Он размеренно бился о гладкие упругие ягодицы, монотонно постанывая на одной ноте, загоняя не длинный, но довольно объемный член глубоко в Кину. Спенсер, как завороженный, секунд на десять выпал из реальности, наблюдая за тонкой кожей под головкой чужого члена. Кожа то натягивалась, то собиралась, темнея, и Эрик, если б только мог закрыть глаза, даже смог бы ответить, сколько родинок его украшает.

Спереди к Кину пристроился второй мужчина, красивый, подтянутый, твердый пресс напряжен, на бедре подергивается мышца. Он широкой ладонью шлепнул Кея по щеке, тот бессмысленно, как-то по идиотски, послушно открыл рот и припухшими, блестящими от слюны губами обхватил член Красавчика.

Спенс смотрел, как жестко трахают брата, заполнив с обеих сторон, грубо, не церемонясь. Между делом перебрасываясь репликами, словно это вечер в домашнем кругу. На щеках Кину рдел похотливый румянец, пока он сосал, причмокивал и снова сосал.

Эрик не знал, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем его сердце остановилось и снова пошло. Он сполз по стене спиной на композитное покрытие и уронил голову на руки. Мир вокруг закрутился, словно он в центрифуге, и его начало рвать прямо на тротуар. Сплюнув горькую желчь, он вытер рот рукавом. Сделал несколько глубоких вдохов. И зашелся беззвучным смехом. И смеялся до тех пор, пока от боли и вожделения в груди не образовалась пустота и покой.

***

От подъемника послышался шум, кто-то кричал, что-то доказывая. Через минуту с платформы спрыгнул Кину, багровый, со вздувшимися венами на висках. За ним спрыгнули эти двое из номера. Красавчик догнал Кея и развернул к себе.

— В пизду тебя! Козел! — Кину возмущенно дернул рукой, освобождая ее от захвата.

— Постой! Давай все спокойно обсудим!

— Да сколько можно уже обсуждать?! Какой смысл в разговорах! Я сто раз уже сказал — я НЕ МОГУ! — надрывался Кину! — А, нахуй! НА-ХУЙ! Если сам не свалишь по-хорошему, я тебе уебу! Понял?!

Шрам стоял чуть поодаль и не вмешивался, но после угрозы подошел к Красавчику и придержал за плечи, страхуя. Они застыли в грязевом болоте, которое не просохло после дождей. Кап-кап. Эхо редкой капели звенело в тоннелях наземных переплетений под зданиями и терялось вдалеке.

— Не кипятись, остынь, ну что вы оба на самом деле! Действительно, сядьте, поговорите!

— Не хочу я с ним разговаривать! Он у меня вот где, слышишь, вот где! — И Кей прочертил ребром ладони по горлу. — Валите уже!

Мужчины немного потоптались на месте, соображая, как поступить, а потом махнули рукой и ушли в темноту.

Спенсер понял, что пора выйти из тени на свет.

— Алоха! — окликнул он Кину и спрыгнул навстречу с двутавровой балки.

***

Эрик сел в аэротакси, втиснувшись в кабину за Кеем, который раздраженный шел за ним от самого подъемника.

— Вистфулнесс стрит, триста пятнадцать, — сказал Спенс интерактивной панели перед собой, и боковые двери плавно опустились, отрезая Кину путь к отступлению.

Летели в молчании.

— Долго ты там сидел? — наконец не выдержал Кей.

— Не так уж и долго. Минут тридцать — тридцать пять. Что-то быстро вы кончили, ребята.

Глаза Кину округлились от удивления и, Спенс был готов поклясться, в них промелькнуло нечто, напоминающее торжество.

— Значит, ты меня пас. Ну понятно. Удивил так удивил. Я-то думал, ты из этой рыгаловки сразу домой, в постельку поехал. Кни-и-ижку читать. А ты подсматривать поперся, как брат ебется. Нормас. Че.

— М-м-м. Ну-ну.

Главное, не сорваться.

— Не рановато ли? — Спенсер равнодушно смотрел в окно, считая мелькающие огни внизу.

— Мне восемнадцать! Имею право! У меня личная жизнь!

— Личная жизнь! — Спенсер вдруг расхохотался, аж взахлеб, и сам испугался своего смеха. Но остановиться не мог. — Личная жизнь, ты подумай только!

— Я же не такой бесчувственный, как ты. И тебе советую, кстати, а то совсем крыша поехала от спермотоксикоза.

— Спасибо за заботу, брат. Ну что бы мой спермотоксикоз делал без твоего участия. — Эрика несло. Дебильный приход. Почему он никак не заканчивается?

— Ха-ха-ха, очень смешно. Слушай, Спенс, у тебя хоть девушка есть? Мальчик? Или там овечка? Собачка? Носок? Ах, только рука-а-а, ну тогда все понятно.

Эрик никак не отреагировал на этот выпад. У него кружилась голова и во рту пересохло. Приступ внезапной эйфории медленно сходил на нет, оставляя за собой шлейф побочных эффектов. Он облизнул пересохшие губы. Как же хотелось ледяной воды. Нечеловеческая жажда. Да пусть же наконец отпустит. Ебаный Бейн.

— Мужики тебе не по возрасту, не находишь?

— А то, что это мужики — тебе ничего? Аха-ха! Ты что, под чем-то? Зраки — во! — Кей развел руками и уже серьезней всмотрелся. — Не, ты что, реально под чем-то?

— А ты? — Спенс также серьезно посмотрел на него.

— Я-то всегда, жизнь коротка, хочу успеть попробовать все, чтобы не стать таким же гербарием, как ты. Но сегодня мой брат-сухарь не по-детски, смотрю, отжигает. Сначала палил, потом обдолбался. Хотя это тебе не очень помогло. Разговорчивей ты не стал. И это, больше не смейся. Я реально зассал.

— Кто они? — спросил Эрик жутким безразличным тоном, будто хотел узнать, который сейчас час.

— Мой бойфренд.

— М-м-м. Два в одном? — И Спенсера накрыло новым приступом смеха. Он хохотал и хохотал, помимо своей воли, непроизвольно, будто сознание заперли в чужом теле и это тело живет собственной, отдельной жизнью. Внутри Эрик обливался холодным потом, цепенея от ужаса, пытаясь сдержать себя, чтобы немного передохнуть. Но рот непроизвольно растягивался в гримасе, и он снова и снова трясся, уже безмолвно. Лицевые мышцы заболели от напряжения, глаза отекли и высохли. Приходилось часто моргать, но слезы все равно не хватало. Кину таращился на него с испугом, мало ли, и сам поднес к сканеру свой спинтер, чтобы оплатить маршрут. Приехали.

Зайдя в дом, Спенсер схватил бутылку воды, залпом опорожнил половину. Черт, быстро вывести эту дрянь из крови не получится, но надо. Во-первых, он скоро уже как сутки не спит, во-вторых, и не уснет, если не сделает хоть что-нибудь прямо сейчас. Жаль, сейчас в госпиталь ни за что нельзя. Он нашел абсорбенты, закинул в рот и запил остатками воды. Кей спрятался у себя, видимо избегая неудобных вопросов. Ну и пусть сидит. Спенсер уже не мог об этом думать.


	4. Chapter 4

Отгремел выпускной. Кину вернулся со школьного бала еще до часу ночи, он был пьян и спокоен. Хотя Эрик ждал его только под утро. Около полуночи он заперся в комнате, встал на колени возле кровати, упираясь локтями в матрас и, стыдясь самого себя, засунул руку за резинку трусов. Но сил не было сопротивляться соблазну собственных фантазий. Как только Кей выскочил за дверь, в черном смокинге и светло-бирюзовом камбербанде, Спенсера стали донимать нелепые мысли. Он весь вечер украдкой наблюдал, как Кину носится по дому, психует и нервничает, запирается в комнате, в ванне, ругаясь с кем-то по спинтеру. Долго не мог справиться с рубашкой и злился. Рубашка была винтажная, неведомо каких лет, имитирующая старинный крой. С плиссировкой и твердым воротничком. Кей убежал, оставив после себя пряные нотки парфюма, а Эрик начал томиться в плену образов и видений. Он пытался отвлечься, занимая себя разной работой, но стоило остановиться, как перед глазами вспыхивал Кину, стоящий на четвереньках, принимающий с обеих сторон. Во что он превратил жизнь Спенсера? И главное, за что? Возможно, остатки «Грейс» помогли бы, но Эрик не желал рисковать снова.

Это все отвратительно. Отвратительно и мерзко. Все, от начала и до конца. Сам образ жизни юного Кея, и то, что Эрик сейчас, стоя на коленях, терзает свой член. Наконец чувствуя и понимая. Он кончил со стоном. Нашарил рукой салфетку и начал ожесточенно тереть себя, свои руки, до красноты и жжения. Гадость. А через секунду услышал, как хлопнула дверь и звуки шагов. Спенс вздрогнул и выглянул наружу.

— Ты чего не спишь? Дрочишь, что ли? — Кей стоял, облокотившись об косяк.

— Я… м-м-м, — сказал Спенсер. И осекся. По лицу растекся предательский жар, но в полумраке Кей вряд ли заметил.

— Да расслабься, шучу, — Кину протиснулся через Спенсера и оккупировал своим длинным телом постель, — поговорить надо.

— Слушаю. — Эрик наморщил лоб.

— Ты же помнишь… Ну, тогда… когда ты обдолбанный за мной сек.

— Допустим.

— Не говори отцу, ладно? — И Кину посмотрел серьезно и виновато, что было ему очень не свойственно. — Он скоро приезжает, начнет тут все вынюхивать, а ты, как всегда, на меня настучишь.

— Я не стукач.

— Ага! Рассказывай! Постоянно меня закладывал!

— Мы были детьми.

— Люди не меняются! — Кей начинал закипать. Еще чуть-чуть, и разговор двух братьев перерастет в противостояние двух врагов.

— Так, давай по существу. Ты просишь не говорить отцу о твоих похождениях, и я не скажу. Но взамен я прошу информацию.

— Че надо? — Кину с подозрением вскинул глаза.

— Кто они?

— А. Эти. Я же сказал — бойфренд. Точнее, уже бывший бойфренд. А ты тогда ржать начал, и пиздец.

— Вот сейчас мне снова смешно. Который бойфренд — смазливый?

— Ну да. Он мой репетитор. Из Хоупа.

— Это же триста пятьдесят миль от Деспонда!

— У него неплохой скоростной байк. Какая разница! Триста миль! Триста парсек! Сейчас нет такого слова — далеко! Ты как из двадцатых веков!

— Хорошо. — Спенсер не знал, зачем вообще устроил этот допрос. От этого становилось совершенно не легче. — Бойфренд.

— Бывший!

— Бывший. Но на тот момент еще действующий, верно? И насколько я помню, вас было трое.

— Это навигатор, Энцо. Он на «Елизавете» ходит, сейчас на приколе в космопорте Хоупа. Неожиданный отпуск и… ну… Что ты приебался! Они давно знакомы, ну, захотелось нам! У нас свободные отношения, что хотим, то и делаем! С кем хотим, с тем и делаем!

— Они тебя лет на двадцать старше. Что может связывать взрослых людей и недоросля.

— Иди к черту! Вот так всегда. Начнешь с тобой как с нормальным разговаривать, а ты со своей этой тягомотиной, блядь, нудишь и нудишь! Может, мне нравится секс! Понимаешь? Мне похуй, насколько они старше, лишь бы член был здоровый! Мне это нра-вит-ся! Я обожаю трахаться в жопу! А теперь сам ты иди в жопу и не звони мне оттуда! — Кей вскочил и со психу саданул по книжной полке. Потом насупился и уткнулся носом в угол, между дверью и стеной. Как маленький, ей-богу. Спенс вздохнул. — Он обещал посодействовать в поступлении через год.

— То есть ты даешь себя пользовать, как последняя шлюха, за призрачную надежду поступить? — задохнулся Спенс.

— Да что ты понимаешь! Ты нихуя не понимаешь! Мне очень нужно туда! Я не могу здесь больше!

— Хорошо там, где нас нет. Поверь, звездные первопроходцы были излишне романтизированы, жажда приключений, новые миры. Дерьмо все это. — У Эрика заболела голова, мигрень сковала его череп огненным обручем, не давая вздохнуть. — Иди спать. Обещаю. Отцу не скажу.

— Счастливо додрочить! — буркнул напоследок Кину и наконец оставил его одного. Никакой нервной системы не хватит. Но «Грейс» — это не выход. Надо что-то решать самому.

В доме стихло. Спенсер потер лицо. Оно все еще горело, и оставалось надеяться, что Кей просто не обратил внимания. Зато теперь ясно, откуда растут ноги у желания Кину поступать в Академию.

***

Отец вернулся раньше, чем ожидалось. Только закончился сезон дождей, но пыльные облака еще не затянули горизонт. Предстояло недели две умеренной погоды, без пыльников и кислородных масок. Сара хотела успеть вырастить хоть что-нибудь из зелени к столу, устав от синтетических витаминов.

Джереми появился внезапно. Спенсер вернулся из госпиталя с ночного дежурства и обнаружил отца в гостиной, еще в комбинезоне, небритого, с мешками под уставшими глазами. Он разбирал рюкзак, занимая половину комнаты, большой огромный мужчина, метр девяносто восемь. Именно от него Спенсер и Кей унаследовали гренадерский рост и особую стать.

— Папа? — Спенс удивленно замялся в его тени и приветственно раскинул руки.

— Эр-р-рик! — прогремел отец и заключил сына в объятия. Похлопал по плечу, повертел во все стороны, счастливо улыбаясь во весь рот. — А вырос-то! Вот таким же был заморышем, как глиста! И ты посмотри, скоро меня перерастешь!

— Уже не перерасту, это очень сложно в двадцать семь.

— И все такой же зануда! — Джереми снова загрохотал от смеха. — Рассказывай! Ты к нам насовсем? Будешь отца на пенсии латать, а? До-о-октор! Мой сын!

— Собираюсь насовсем. А что случилось? Я думал, на пенсии ты будешь загорать в полях Аркадии, радуясь климату? Сара сказала — две смены.

Эмбер переливался молочно-янтарным слоем тонкой разреженной атмосферы. Там, под душной завесой облаков и туманов, на поверхности океана шла непрерывная добыча ископаемых. «Си Ай Корп» качала деньги и нефть из кровеносной системы планеты и людей. Работать вахтами на Эмбере было неплохим способом проститься с Землей, бесплодной и истощенной. Если дотянуть до пенсии — то можно было получить жилье на любой из федеративных планет. Или потом на Аркадию выращивать зерновые, или на Радугу. Но все, конечно, мечтали только о Дево.

Отцовская несбыточная мечта. Она светилась светло-серым перламутром, напоминая редкую жемчужину в закромах необъятной вселенной, и ее красота была поистине уникальной. От Радуги к ней ежемесячно ходили экскурсионные катера с малыми группами. Туры по видам из космоса, чтобы насладиться великолепием за обзорным стеклом. Эта планета далекого Лебедя — Богиня, средоточие человеческих желаний, недосягаемая, неприступная, и она пожирала души людей.

Джереми Спенсер бредил этой планетой, заражая Кину. И Эрика тяготило это. Но при взгляде на поникшие плечи отца, у него заныло в груди. Черт с ней, с Дево. Но хотя бы что-нибудь! Он тридцать лет отпахал на «Си Ай Корп», а что в итоге получит? Пыль в легкие?

— Да, что случилось, что случилось… — Радость Джереми погасла, он тяжело вздохнул и присел. — Неприятность у нас вышла, сынок. Дай-ка я тут с матерью поговорю, а потом пойдем, посидим, поговорим по-человечески. А то надоело на тебя плоского любоваться за все эти годы. Нет, ну как же я рад, что ты все-таки приехал!

Отец перестал хмурить брови и снова обрадованно начал хлопать Спенсера по спине, плечам, жать руки, не зная, как еще можно выразить свою неловкую отцовскую любовь к взрослому сыну.

Позже они сидели возле накрытых Сариных грядок. Расстелили кухонное полотенце на табурете, превратив ее в подобие стола. Эрик вытянул ноги, уместившись рядом на складном стульчике, отец уселся прямо на настил, никакой стульчик не мог вместить в себя такую гору, как Джереми Спенсер. Запотевшие бутылки пива приятно холодили руки конденсатом. На горизонте пламенел закат.

— Ну, как вы тут, притерлись? Мелкий, небось, обрадовался, что теперь есть на ком оттачивать свой характер? — спросил отец.

— Да как сказать, — вздохнул Эрик, — вроде ладим.

— Ну да, ну да… Все равно редко видитесь, я понимаю. Ты вечно на дежурствах, а этот бес затеял из дома сбегать с ночевками. Матери нервы крутит. Даже не знаю, что делать. Раньше хоть ремнем мог пройтись, а сейчас что? Вот, хотели с матерью трудом воспитать, поверь, полгода на буровой — и он бы стал как шелковый, там не забалуешь. А то сплошная дурь в башке. — Отец отхлебнул и потянулся к закускам. — Кого он себе там завел хоть? Девка ладная?

— Я не знаю, он не докладывается. — Спенсеру стоило немалых усилий, чтобы не ляпнуть, что девка членом вышла хоть куда, но отец был не из тех, кто мог такое спустить с рук. В эпоху, когда капитан Урсула Джонс посадила «Патрию» с первыми колонистами на поверхность Дево, а президентами Межгалактической Федерации последние девять сроков были женщины, Джереми Спенсер оставался неким островком патриархальности и нежелания принимать действительность своего времени. Возможно, это отчасти обусловливалось тем, что глава «Си Ай Корп», госпожа Чоудари, скоро лишит его последней надежды на счастливую старость. Он относился к однополым бракам вполне себе на уровне восприятия редких природных явлений, типа «смотрите, северное сияние!», но Эрик знал, что Джереми хотел бы видеть в невестках некие подобия уютной домашней Сары, поливающей палисадники и готовящей по утрам вручную крепкий ароматный чай. Он рассказывал, что такие романы не редкость в экипажах на дальних рейсах, и на Эмбере, в его смене, есть милая пара, Грасиела и Ольга, метролог со станции и помбур. Но случись такое с его собственным ребенком, Эрик не стал утверждать стопроцентно, что Джереми с радостью принял бы это известие. Скорее, наоборот. Он обладал вспыльчивым характером и не умел идти на компромиссы и ни за что не станет мириться с таким положением вещей. Спенс понимал, что именно вызывает неудовольствие отца в младшем сыне — его в нем раздражает его же собственное отражение.

— А теперь видишь как, — отец вытер бороду тыльной стороной ладони и звучно высморкался, — вот, пришлось прерывать смену.

— Так что произошло с планами? Он так рвался с тобой, и, честно говоря, это действительно пошло бы на пользу.

— Да что тут скажешь. Облажались мы с последней скважиной. Фернандес не дал ладу в тот день. И что делать прикажете? Бур потеряли, глубина немаленькая, восемь двести пятьдесят на отметке. А шахта полностью встала. Ни туда, ни сюда. Все! Конец! Потеряли скважину! Пиздец. Чертов Фернандес, давно говорил, гнать его надо взашей, какой из него работник! А Ольгу в тот день Дипка подменял. И виноватых вроде нет, кто мог подумать, что там неизвестная порода, по отчетам-то все комар носа не подточит, все данные говорят, что мы такое проходили не раз. И вот! А на нее «Си Ай» столько поставила, столько вложила. Там такие деньжищи, что если они нас живьем поджарят прилюдно, им за это ручки поцелуют.

— И что делать думаете? Нельзя же просто сдаться и подписать заявление? Тебе до пенсии всего ничего? Если уволишься, то как же твоя мечта?

— Есть одна мысль. Я потому и тут. Через неделю стартую на Радугу, там есть один спец, неплохой технарь, инженер, ученая башка, изготовит нам щуп. Пока там насосы наши воткнули, обвала нет, затопить не дадут. Говорят, месяца три можно протянуть, а дальше только сдаваться. Я думаю, успею управиться. Дорога туда-сюда, там пока, ну и на Эмбер, неделя, максимум. Короче, уложиться должен. Сдаваться просто так я не собираюсь.

— Самое главное, что есть надежда. — Эрик положил свою руку на жилистую крупную кисть отца. Джереми сжал ее и поднес к своему сердцу.

— Это самое главное, сынок. А как без надежды жить? — И улыбнулся сыну.


	5. Chapter 5

Сигнал поступил в одиннадцать ноль три пополудни. Противный тонкий сигнал с рабочего смартспинтера разорвал барабанные перепонки, и отчего-то впервые Эрика охватило внезапное чувство неизбежности, какого-то тревожного предчувствия. Но разбираться в ощущениях не было времени, Спенсер вбежал в приемный бокс, откуда доносились крики и шум. Два параметра пытались справиться с человеком, зафиксированным на грави-носилках, на помощь уже со всех сторон сбегался персонал. Пациент вел себя буйно, сея вокруг себя панику и неразбериху, он кашлял кровью и дрался свободной рукой, отталкивая каждого, кто пытался помочь. Эрик на секунду застыл от ужаса опознав в нем Энцо, с «Елизаветы».

— Два кубика аминазина! Быстрей! — Спенс обездвижил пострадавшего, и кто-то из медсестер протянул ему шприц. Он вколол аминазин, не разбираясь в деталях, тело обмякло. У Эрика онемели губы, холодный пот потек под комбинезоном вниз по спине. — Что с ним?

— Мужчина, тридцать пять лет, перелом голени, перелом грудной клетки, со смещением, внутреннее кровотечение, разрыв верхней полой вены слева на уровне шестого грудного позвонка, сантиметра два, щелевидный гемоторакс. В капсуле мониторинга обнаружили лапаротомию и выпот с фибрином. Есть разрыв. АД падает. ЧСС сто сорок. И еще, капусла обнаружила в крови большое содержание синтетического «Зверобоя».

— Ясно, почему он взвинчен и дезориентирован. Господи, я же его чуть не убил! Третью операционную, немедленно! Звоните доктору Хасэгаве!

Носилки и подключенные к ним штативы с физраствором и плазмой толкнули вперед, задав определенный курс до операционной. Он бежал рядом с ними, с совершенно пустой головой и каким-то неопределенным ощущением, что это еще не все.

Спенсер рвался ассистировать Хасэгаве, тот кивнул одобрительно, мол, беру, но когда он мылся, его по спинтеру снова вызвали в приемное.

— Передайте, я не могу! У меня экстренная операция! — крикнул он, и с поднятыми руками, чтобы не нарушить стерильность, спиной ввалился в операционную. Запыхавшись, за ним влетела медсестра Томпкинс — Эрик, там ваш отец, это срочно! Он велел передать, что ваш брат в полицейском участке!

***

Возле его, вернее, отцовской «Ханнелоре» стоял Джереми, он сильно нервничал и то и дело тер руки или дергал бороду.

— Что случилось? — Эрик понимал, что произошло явно что-то из ряда вон. Все повторяется. Это рок, судьба, фатум. Но Кину не Влад. И у Спенсера предательски екнуло сердце.

— Кея задержала полиция.

— Как? За что? Во что он снова влез? — Эрика залихорадило от волнения.

— Убийство. — Джереми сел за штурвал, взлетел сразу, делая крутой вираж.

— Убийство? Но при чем здесь Кину? — Эрик все еще недоумевал, на ходу опуская раму безопасности на плечи.

— Да черт их знает, какого-то мужика из Хоупа нашли мертвым. Сам пока не могу понять, при чем здесь Кину. Вроде об аресте речь не идет, но они пришли за ним час назад, допрашивали, нас с матерью выставили вон. А потом увезли. Да они не имеют права! Я позвоню Тайлеру! Мой сын никого не убивал!

— Конечно не убивал! Так, высади меня возле управления, я пойду все узнаю, а ты не волнуйся, лети домой. Все будет хорошо, я обещаю. — Эрик понял, что пора брать ситуацию в свои руки, потому что паника Джереми начала передаваться ему, а это сбивало с мысли. Он излишне суетился и только путался под ногами. Надо было самому во всем разобраться. И еще постараться не допустить, чтобы правда когда-либо всплыла. Поэтому лучше для всех, чтобы отец не мешал, а еще лучше — побыстрее убрался на Радугу. Но об этом Эрик мечтать уже не мог — отец никогда не оставит сына, если ему угрожает опасность.

Он прошел через рамку и подошел к сканеру идентификации.

— Назовитесь, сэр! Назовите причину обращения!

— Эрик Спенсер! По поводу задержания моего брата, Кину Анапау!

— Ожидайте, сэр.

Эрик присел. Не то чтобы он сильно нервничал, но что-то тревожно ныло внутри. С одной стороны — возможно, Кею не повредит встряска, с другой — разве этого на самом деле он желал брату? И чего на самом деле хотел сам Спенс? Где-то на подсознательном уровне он надеялся выстудить Кея, приглушить тона, занавесить темным покрывалом. Он мучился и терзался стыдом. Если Кину покинет его сознание, возможно, ему станет легче. Но как он будет жить, зная, что он не смог сделать все, что в его силах, чтобы помочь.

— Доктор Спенсер? — К нему подошли двое, мужчина и женщина, в синих полицейских комбинезонах с косыми застежками. Сине-красные спинтеры были вдвое шире гражданских, а на лацканах блестели значки управления.

— Пока только интерн. Да, это я. — Эрик встал навстречу. — Что с моим братом?

— Детектив Миранда Краузе, а это детектив Беловский. Мы можем поговорить? — Женщина указала на глянцевую панель, закрывающую полстены, подразумевая пройти за ней туда.

— Да, конечно. — Эрик не хотел начинать дергаться, сначала ему нужно узнать все подробности.

Панель отъехала в сторону, открывая помещение с рядами округлых сидений без ножек. Ради безопасности. Они прошли внутрь, предлагая Спенсеру проследовать за ними.

— Скажите, мистер Спенсер. Почему у вас с братом разные фамилии? — Вопрос Краузе ошарашил, и вся заготовленная речь Эрика рассеялась как дым.

— Какое это имеет значение? — Он приподнял брови, вопросительно глядя то на нее, то на Беловского.

— Совершенно никакого, это лишь праздный вопрос.

— Мать не захотела, — расслабился Спенсер, — она мечтала, что Кину будет продолжать их род. Ее предки жили на Гавайях. Но Гавайев больше нет, и Сара, моя мачеха, попросила отца оставить ребенку ее фамилию. Отец согласился, потому что уже был я.

— Ясно. Вы удовлетворили мое любопытство, спасибо.

— Можно узнать, в чем обвиняют моего брата? — Спенсер старался изо всех сил сохранять хладнокровие.

— Ему не предъявлено обвинений, мы просто хотим с ним поговорить.

— Я требую, чтобы он отвечал на вопросы только в присутствии адвоката. — Эрик начинал закипать. — Объясните, что происходит?

— У нас есть основание полагать, что ваш брат был знаком с жертвой преступления. Килиан Новак. Вам это имя о чем-нибудь говорит? — Беловский нажал на спинтер, и перед Эриком возникла проекция, изображающая Красавчика из мотеля. Только теперь он был не так чтобы очень красив, синюшное лицо, множественные гематомы, запекшаяся кровь у уголка рта. Под неестественно выпуклыми круглыми веками глазные яблоки остановились навсегда. Это фотография трупа, никаких сомнений в этом не может быть.

— Впервые слышу. — Спенсер ответил совершенно бесстрастно, не задумываясь ни на секунду и не сделав даже сотой доли заминки перед ответом. Словно он превратился в машину, в некую деталь механизма, которая должна реагировать мгновенно, стоит нажать на кнопку. Он весь внутренне подобрался, заставив себя полностью сфокусироваться на происходящем. Потому что теперь он четко осознавал — Кей никоим образом не должен был пострадать.

— Ваш брат, мистер Анапау, был неоднократно замечен в компании мистера Новака. И надо сказать, потерпевший вел крайне разнузданный образ жизни. Особо ничем не гнушался. Мы бы хотели узнать, что связывало Новака и вашего брата?

— Я никогда не слышал о Новаке. — Спенсеру удалось удержать лицо, не дрогнув ни единым мускулом. — Кей только закончил школу, он сейчас в таком возрасте, пора юношеского максимализма, если вы понимаете. Он не знакомил родных со своими друзьями. Я могу догадаться, что молодежь склонна водить знакомства с определенного сорта людьми, вот это чувство свободы, ощущения того, что ты уже взрослый, вседозволенность. Это пьянит. Но Кей никого не мог бы убить! Он не мог!

— Да? У нас сведения, что ваш брат отличается крайне взрывным темпераментом и постоянно нарывается на драки. Его бывшие одноклассники в один голос утверждают, что Кину часто грозился кого-нибудь убить или был агрессивен в отношении сверстников. Мы запросили характеристику у школьного психолога, и ситуация, мягко скажем, не очень обнадеживающая.

Спенсер потер руками лицо. Неужели нет никакого шанса?

— Когда это случилось? — спросил он у Краузе.

— Смерть наступила где-то между тремя и четырьмя часами после полуночи. Но более точного времени я вам назвать не могу. Судмедэксперт нашел в крови достаточное количество некоего вещества, которое не дает установить точное время. Расхождение составляет до четырех часов, плюс-минус. Тело нашли у наземного выхода мотеля «Офелия», постояльцы возвращались в номер и обнаружили Килиана в луже крови. По нему будто проехался дорожный робот. Администратор мотеля проверил данные за последний месяц, и знаете что? Ваш брат навещал этот мотель раза три на неделе в компании мистера Новака. Нет никаких догадок зачем?

— Ни малейших.

— А я вам скажу. Скорее всего, Новак и ваш брат состояли в любовной связи.

— Тем более! Зачем ему убивать его! — Спенсер чувствовал, что скоро сорвется.

— Не знаю. Может, он нам скажет?

— Только после звонка адвокату.

— Вы можете позвонить.

— Он не мог быть вчера в мотеле. Никак не мог. — Эрик сделал очередную попытку.

— Почему? — Беловский оторвался от зеркального планшета.

— Вчера прилетел наш отец из длительной командировки, мы всей семьей оставались дома. Это может подтвердить кто угодно, мать, отец, любой из соседей.

— Мы уже опросили соседей, и нам сказали, что Кину вернулся только в десять вечера. Теоретически он мог убить. И тут же приехать домой.

— Это невозможно! — Эрик хотел сказать, что путь от мотеля до дома на каре у них в прошлый раз занял полчаса, плюс ожидание такси, но вовремя осекся.

— Практически невозможно. Но не невыполнимо. Байк мистера Новака все еще не нашли.

— Господи боже! Вы всегда такие узколобые? — Спенсер медленно начал закипать.

— Оскорбляете?

— Нет… нет. Извините. У меня сегодня был очень тяжелый день. Вы позволите? — Он показал на входящий вызов и нажал на спинтер. — Слушаю!

— Эрик, мы его потеряли. — Голос Томпсон был слабый, безжизненный и уставший. — Хасэгава сделал все, что мог.

— Ничего, Анна, ничего… спасибо, что сообщила. Это я виноват, нельзя было колоть аминазин…

— Это никак бы не спасло ситуацию, Эрик, — успокаивающе произнесла Томпсон. У него были очень серьезные внутренние повреждения. Мы устранили легочное кровотечение, но с лапароскопией пришлось повозиться, пока искали разрыв. Он уже был не жилец, когда его к нам доставили.

— Вы потеряли пациента? — Беловский попытался проявить участие, только его мотивы никак не поддавались анализу.

— Да.

— Тяжелый? — не успокаивался Беловский, и тут Эрика внезапно осенило.

— Очень напоминает ваш случай, честно говоря. Внутренние повреждения, гематомы, в крови МКМ обнаружила «Зверобой».

Детективы переглянулись. И как-то изменились в лице.

— Простите, а вы сообщали в полицию?

— Конечно, дежурный в приемном боксе действовал строго по инструкции. Наверное, ваши уже там.

— Еще раз не подскажете, где именно вы работате?

— Региональный Мемориальный госпиталь.

— Спасибо вам за информацию и сотрудничество. Думаем, возможно, у вашего брата все-таки есть надежда.

— Я очень на это надеюсь. И у меня есть к вам одна огромная просьба. Чисто по-человечески, без протокола. Я вас очень прошу, пожалуйста, не говорите отцу о ваших догадках относительно отношений между Кину и этим, как его, Килианом. Я понимаю, что, пока идет следствие, вы вправе выдвигать какие угодно предположения. Но если вы поделитесь ими с отцом, вы, возможно, сломаете жизнь невиновному человеку. Отец его никогда не простит.

Миранда нахмурила брови и сразу же вся подобралась, плохо скрывая затаенную агрессию.

— Оттого, что ваш брат имеет G-ориентацию?

— Да. Поймите, отец… Он хороший, но очень непростой человек.

— Вы в курсе, что это противоправно? В наше время это преступление против свобод человечества!

— Прошу вас, я очень вас прошу. Пожалуйста. Кому угодно, только не ему!

Возникла напряженная пауза, Беловский закусил губу, не зная, как поступить. Человечность боролась в нем с долгом, но он был не так эмоционален, как Краузе.

Наконец он вздохнул и протянул Эрику руку:

— Договорились.

Краузе метнула в него разгневанный взгляд. Но Беловский жестом осадил ее пыл, мол, спокойно, все под контролем. У Спенсера немного отлегло от сердца. Он пожал детективам руки, взял их визитки и сразу поехал домой. Теперь ему предстояла более трудная задача — удержать отца от принятия необдуманных решений. С таких сгустков нервов могли возникнуть определенные сложности.

Адвокат, мистер Тайлер, уже прилетел в участок. И теперь все зависело только от него и самого Кину. А еще от того, насколько удачливым сукиным сыном он был.

***

Дома бешеным тигром метался Джереми Спенсер, Сара, прижав руку ко рту, тихонько всхлипывала в углу.

— Это я во всем виноват! Мне надо было чаще бывать дома. — Он пытался оправдывать себя, чувствуя, что упустил в воспитании Кину что-то важное, то, что уже не вернуть и не восполнить. Он жил отдельно от семьи столько лет, и не только в буквальном, физическом смысле слова. Джереми самоустранился, отсек себя от домашних проблем, занимая себя самообманом, строя свои воздушные замки, в которых он жил все эти годы. Он искренне полагал, что любит своих сыновей, и это, естественно, так. Вот только что это была за любовь? Он тешил себя этим, как и всем остальным. Ему нравилось думать, что его любовь всеобъемлющая, настоящая, цельная. Но только до тех пор, пока дети не приносили вместо радости страдание и боль. Пока не начинали разочаровывать, не оправдывать ожиданий. И тогда куда делось то безусловное чувство, которое полагается каждому родителю по умолчанию? Но которое многие предпочитают запереть на замок и более не вспоминать об этом. Поэтому, да, думал Эрик, глядя на Джереми, ты исполнен страданий и сожалений. Но в первую очередь ты жалеешь самого себя. А вовсе не Кину.

— Все образуется — произнес Эрик и положил руку ему на плечо. Кивнул Саре, поддерживая, которая не произнесла ни слова и была белее простыни. — Это не он. Это не Кей. Вы же оба это знаете?

По щекам Сары вновь покатились крупные слезы. Джереми зашумел легкими.

— Он — не он! Что вообще за знакомства такие? Это же не школьные дружки из футбольной команды! Может, они ему наркотики продавали? А вдруг втянули в историю? Мало ли что? И все у тебя под носом! — гаркнул он Саре. — Не следишь! И ты тоже! — Теперь он сорвался в сторону Эрика. — Только и знаете, как бы друг другу глотки перегрызть! Вырастил, спасибо!

«Давай-давай, перекладывай с больной головы на здоровую». Спенсер закатил глаза, но вслух он сказал совершенно другое:

— Уверен, мы все узнаем. Без обвинения его не могут держать более сорока восьми часов. Давайте не будем паниковать раньше времени.

А обвинение ему вряд ли предъявят, против него никаких улик, кроме школьной характеристики, а ей, извините, только зад подтереть.

— Что за идиотизм! — Джереми бухнул по столу кулачищами. — Да что ж такое! То одно, то другое! Что там Тайлер?

— Пока не звонил. Ждем.

— Я сейчас сам поеду! Если хочешь сделать все хорошо — сделай это сам!

— Не стоит, не надо. Если бы дело пахло плохо, нам бы сообщили.

— Ты, блядь, такой вроде взрослый, а такой наивный. Ты где это видел — в кино? Они нам сообщат, когда на него успеют навесить пять сроков и десять судимостей!

Говорить что-либо в такой ситуации не хотелось. Какой в этом смысл? Но попробовать стоило. Раз любовь — чувство эгоистичное.

— Наверное, будет лучше, если ты возьмешь Кея с собой на Радугу, — сказал он наконец. — Возможно, действительно ему пора научиться чему-нибудь. И сменить обстановку. Пусть он побудет с тобой.

— Да, черт… Я не могу! Ты же знаешь, какая у меня ситуация! Мне никак нельзя отвлекаться, я не нянчиться еду — работать! Причем не просто работать, а пытаться сохранить рабочие места целой бригаде! У меня люди! Понимаешь? Я несу за них ответственность!

— За сына ты тоже несешь ответственность! — Спенсер поднял голову и решил идти до конца.

— Ты еще меня поучи!

— Эрик прав, — подала голос Сара, перестав ронять слезы. Она вытерла щеки и теперь сидела прямо, с вызовом глядя на мужа. — Тебе стоит его взять.

— Да что б вас! — Джереми нервно задергал ногой, стуча ею по полу. — Рано еще делить шкуру медведя, он еще не подох. Дождемся новостей, а там видно будет.

Он встал, взял из холодильника пиво. Повертел в руке, поставил на место.

— Терпеть не могу ждать! — сказал он и сел обратно.

Отец почти сдался. Что давало Эрику надежду. Если они уедут, ему будет легче. Больше не надо прислушиваться, затаясь, к ночным звукам и шорохам, и отчаянно терзаться стыдом и муками совести. Спенсера тошнило от самого себя. Кину довлел над ним, не давая расправить крылья, и Спенсер радовался, что не может летать. Если бы у Эрика была возможность, он выжег бы свое нутро до черных углей. Уезжайте, пожалуйста, уезжайте.


	6. Chapter 6

Мистер Тайлер позвонил ближе к ночи.

— Все в порядке, мистер Спенсер, Кину сейчас со мной. Его отпускают.

Джереми обрадованно подскочил и начал нарезать круги по комнате.

— Вот! Все обошлось! Родная, видишь? Все обошлось!

Будто это он двенадцать часов сидел и всех успокаивал, подумал Эрик.

Кину приехал мрачнее тучи и сразу заперся в душе. Он убрал руки Сары и устало на нее посмотрел:

— Мам, давай потом.

Пока за перегородкой шумела вода, семья окружила мистера Тайлера. Он выглядел неважно и явно спешил домой.

— Ну, что я могу сказать. Они нашли записи с камер наблюдения возле наземного входа. Видео нечеткое, темно, но есть один кадр, где видно, что это точно не Кину. Мужчина гораздо шире в плечах и слегка плотнее. Правда, личность установить не удалось, лицо закрыто, фигура несколько смазана. Тесты ничего не показали, он не оставил после себя ни пылинки, а одежда скорей всего уже догорела за городом и развеялась с пылью. Следствию даже зацепиться не за что. Сейчас обрабатывают все их контакты в Хоупе. И да, кстати, — он обернулся к Эрику, — вы молодец!

— Почему? — Эрик вскинул на него глаза.

— Вы упомянули о втором пострадавшем, и точно! Новак был с ним знаком. Возможно, здесь замешаны наркотики, с Кассиопеи что только не везут, но… С Кину у Новака была только одна точка соприкосновения, о которой мы знаем.

— Мой сын не наркоман! — воскликнула Сара.

— А что вы знаете? — зацепился Джереми за слова Тайлера.

— М-м-м. Килиан подрабатывал репетиторством. Он занимался с Кину астроинерциальной навигацией. И еще немного начерталку подтянуть надо было, у него проблемы с проекцией, — сказал Спенсер.

— Угу, — кивнул адвокат.

— Карманные деньги Кея утекали в его карман, вот и вся история. А уж чего они там в Хоупе не поделили и с кем, неизвестно.

— Они связались с Отделом в Хоупе за разрешением допросить экипаж «Елизаветы». Возможно, причина кроется там. Запросили ордер на обыск. Только черта с два у них выйдет. Никаких зацепок, никаких улик. Им вообще нечего предоставить судье, так что «Елизавета» уйдет на Кассиопею сразу же, как только закончит ремонт. И только эти концы и видели. — Тайлер достал платок, промокнул лоб и протер запотевшие очки. — Вот такие дела. От всей души желаю, чтобы ваш сын тщательнее выбирал себе знакомых, дабы больше не попасть в такой переплет.

— Могу обещать, что ближайший год его лучшим другом будет его отец, — подобрался Джереми.

После ухода Тайлера образовалась тишина. Шум воды стих, и из ванной вышел Кину, бледный, осунувшийся. Он прислонился плечом об угол стены и улыбнулся Спенсеру:

— У меня нет проблем с начерталкой. У меня есть проблемы с ортогональным проецированием. Что самое смешное, аксонометрическую проекцию я вижу прямо в голове, — и Кей постучал себе пальцем по лбу, — вот она, как на ладони! Но как только дело доходит до ортогонального чертежа — все, ступор, вместо проекций какие-то черточки-палочки, параллельные прямые, плоскости, что, куда, зачем?

— Вот поступишь, и я посмотрю на тебя в академии, когда дело дойдет до четырехмерной начертательной геометрии пространства-времени. Послушаем тогда про твои параллельные прямые в мозгу вместо извилин, — засмеялся в ответ Эрик.

— Параллельные прямые живут в эвклидовом мире и твоей голове, по всей видимости, так что, не путай.

— И бегают тайком пересекаться в мир Лобачевского, как я погляжу. На всех плоскостях.

— Кого? — Джереми недоуменно глянул на сына. — Лобачевского?

— Лобачевский об этом говорил уже очень давно, до Эйнштейна. Об искривлении пространства и плоскости в форме линзы, — ответил Эрик.

— Потому что именно по его теории параллельные прямые пересекаются, а пересекающиеся прямые имеют больше одной общей точки, — продолжил Кей.

— И все-то ты зна-а-аешь. — Спенсер, прищурившись, посмотрел на брата, не отводя глаз.

— Не зря я ходил к репетитору столько времени, — ответил Кину и подмигнул. — Пло-о-оскости, — развратным шепотом добавил он, ходя по грани. Но родители, к счастью, не обратили внимания на очевидно двоякий смысл.

Эрик понял, что пора заканчивать игры на публике, это становилось не только опасным, но и невыносимым.

— Я пойду к себе, ужасно устал, — сказал он отцу. — Давайте вы все мне расскажете завтра.

***

Спенсер проснулся рано, еще не было и пяти утра. Он сделал отжимания, разогрев затекшие мышцы, принял душ. Около шести вышел на улицу, пытаясь вдохнуть последние капли свежего воздуха перед приближающейся духотой. Солнце еще не сильно грело, ветер кружил под ногами приблудный мусор, упаковки, целлофан, какие-то тряпки, все это мешалось с песком и кидалось в лицо. Под террасой уже нанесло, скоро будет совсем не вздохнуть. Сзади послышался скрип двери, и Эрик вздрогнул от неожиданности.

— Это я, — шепотом сказал Кей, подходя ближе.

— Доброе утро. Ты как после вчерашнего?

— Мне не спалось. Всю ночь крутился. Ни хрена. Все лезет и лезет в голову.

— Но это же не ты?

— Конечно не я! Офигел?

— Я должен был спросить. Разве не об этом в первую очередь тебя спрашивали все приличные люди?

— Ага. А ты решил соблюсти все приличия, ну. — Кей посмотрел на небо, хлопнул себя по шее, отгоняя мух. — Честно, я не ожидал, что ты будешь на моей стороне. После того, что ты видел, ну, и вот это все. Наши с тобой постоянные ссоры.

— Из-за чего вы ругались?

— Кто с кем? Не понял?

— Ты и этот Новак. Вы ругались, когда спустились вниз. Что тогда между вами произошло?

— А то ты не знаешь.

— Нет. Не знаю. Я спустился намного раньше.

— Как? А как же эпичный порно-финал? Неужели ты все пропустил? — В голосе Кея послышались привычные едкие нотки.

— Не паясничай, просто ответь на вопрос.

— Я бросил его. Порвал с ним в тот день. Он не хотел расставаться, начал давить, ныть. Ненавижу такое.

— Из-за чего? Из-за Энцо?

— Да Энцо совсем ни при чем! Хоть Барри, хоть Гарри, понимаешь? Это все я! Не он! Ты думаешь, что это Киллиан притащил Энцо? Нет! Это я! Мне было душно в тех отношениях, которые он мне навязывал. Я еще молод, чтобы так страдать, — и Кину засмеялся, потом вздохнул, — он постоянно мне писал, контролировал, а ты куда, а зачем, а с кем, когда будешь, что ты ел, как ты спал! Это просто кошмар! Я думал — пиздец, на кой оно мне все надо? Чего ради такое терпеть! Я что, девка на выданье, что ли? Я и сказал ему, не сразу, а после хорошего траха, конечно. Сказал — нахуй! Вали! Ищи другого придурка. А он зациклился. Или я буду с ним, или он мне жизни не даст. И все лез, и лез, и лез! Типа ты еще молодой, не понимаешь своего счастья! Какое, в жопу, счастье? Мне что, поебаться больше не с кем, что ли? Он последний хуй во вселенной?

— Ты любил его?

— Господи, Эрик! Ну какая любовь?

— Тогда почему? Неужели действительно только из-за халявных занятий?

— Пфр-р-р, ну ты даешь! Еще из-за большого члена, конечно же!

Спенсер попытался задавить внутри себя непонятное глухое раздражение, но ему не удалось.

— Никогда не думал, что из тебя вырастет обычная блядь.

— Знаешь, я вышел, чтобы сказать тебе простое человеческое «Спасибо» за то, что помог, поддержал. Не сдал меня отцу. Даже в участок приехал! Я думал, боже, вот счастье какое, у меня появился настоящий старший брат! Зацените, пацаны! Но сейчас я стою и думаю — какое же ты дерьмо! А сам-то, сам-то ты хоть раз кого-нибудь любил, ты, моралист хуев! Или только себя? — Кей сплюнул с высоты террасы.

Эрик попробовал вспомнить лицо Влада, вспомнить пальцы, которые жадно мяли его тело, но в памяти всплывал только образ Кину, отрешенный, будто под кайфом, который насаживается на два члена и плывет в наркотическом экстазе. Он подвинул к себе стул и прижал колено к краю сиденья, надавливая на него всем телом, чтобы болью прострелило до затылка. Чтобы до искр из глаз. Чтобы унять эту пульсирующую в паху точку.

— Нет. Я думаю, нет, — ответил он Кею. Тот стоял у него за спиной и смотрел, как Эрик раскачивается на стуле, стоя на одной ноге.

— Тогда как ты можешь судить об этом?! — воскликнул Кей.

— А ты? Что ты можешь знать о любви? О каких знаниях может идти речь в восемнадцать! Все, что тебя сейчас интересует, куда бы еще пристроить свой хуй!

— О, началось! Приехали! Давай, а ну-ка, запой мне эту любимую песню пожилых тетенек! Если мне восемнадцать, это не значит, что я не умею любить! Да чтобы ты знал — я соврал тебе! Я бросил Киллиана не поэтому…

— А почему?

— Я люблю другого человека.

— Возможно, ты путаешь влюбленность и любовь, это часто случается в твоем возрасте. Любой подходящий объект, способный разогнать гормоны по крови, запускающие химический процесс в организме, и все — мама, у меня большая любовь!

— Да иди ты нахуй со своими гормонами! Любовь — это не только твои ебаные гормоны! Это одна душа на двоих! Это когда растворяешься в другом человеке без остатка!

— Вот именно поэтому я бежал бы без оглядки от такой интерпретации любви.

— Но почему?!

— Я не готов делить свою душу со вторым телом. А вдруг в том, втором, и вовсе нет души?

— Сердце подскажет, оно почувствует, есть или нет!

— Аха-ха. Тебе действительно пора повзрослеть. И перестать качать все эти шоу из маминого спинтера. Самая огромная ошибка для человека в любви — это потерять себя. Будешь рассуждать в таком ключе на этот предмет — когда-нибудь наворотишь дел и сам попадешь в капкан собственной глупости. — Эрик оставил в покое стул и смотрел на распаленного Кину. Он был взбудоражен и взвинчен. На скулах проступил нервный румянец. Спенсер не сразу учуял неладное, где-то недоглядел, не смог вовремя остановить часовой механизм, и теперь оставались лишь считанные наносекунды до взрыва.

— Таких дел? — угрожающе сказал Кей и неожиданно бросился навстречу Эрику, блокируя руки захватом. С разгону впился ему в губы своими. Грубо, внезапно. Его язык пытался прорваться сквозь крепко стиснутые зубы Эрика. Спенс не успел отшатнуться, только дернул смешно головой, пытаясь освободиться. От Кину пахло солнцем и пылью, солью и сушеными травами.

Эрик застыл от шока и потрясения. Как тогда, с Владом. Только на этот раз все было гораздо хуже. Это все происходит не с ним, и стоит всего лишь открыть глаза. Но Спенсер не мог сдвинуться с места, он даже не мог двинуть пальцем, просто стоял в оцепенении, не в силах набрать воздуха в грудь. Он представил себя моллюском, которого вырывают из раковины. Медленно. Не торопясь. Тельце мягкое и кровоточит.

Он не сразу понял, что происходит. Просто в какой-то момент он позволил себе плыть по течению, расслабился. Перестав сопротивляться, Эрик подался вперед, пробуя мягкие губы Кину на вкус. Время замерло в одном миге, громада эмоций плотно сжалась в такую плотную точку, что хотелось разрыдаться как маленькому. Одна секунда, которая открыла Спенсеру две вещи: уже никогда не будет все так, как прежде, и человек бесконечно слаб.

«Растворись во мне, брат-чудовище, вырви плоть мою, выпей кровь свою, смешай семя свое с лоном моим, и не произрастет ничего на сухих костях, и выжжет Игниссол в небесах имена наши, и обречет души наши на вечное покаяние». Роза и Соломон.

— Что? Что происходит!? — Крик отца сквозь заложенные уши, все как в тумане. Его отбросило от Кея, Спенсер упал, неудачно приложившись головой о заграждение. Мутное пятно, огромное, заслоняющее небо, нависло над ним, его вздернули вверх, кто-то закричал, и на мгновение свет померк в глазах. Звон прекратился, перед глазами рассеялось, Спенсер смотрел на Джереми и понимал, что сейчас перед ним абсолютно незнакомый человек. Он впервые в жизни видел этого человека, охваченного таким горем и гневом, что потрескивал воздух и закололо кончики пальцев. Все тело ныло от боли.

— Он! Твой! Брат! — орал обезумевший отец, выплевывая каждое слово ему в лицо, — Он! Твой! Брат! Сукин ты сын! Как ты мог?!

— Папа! Это не он! Ну папа! — Кину кидался сзади, хватая Джереми за руки, пытаясь остановить. Его отшвырнули как котенка. — Это не он, папа!

Сара плакала в дверях, комкая рукава. Эрик прикрыл глаза.

— Пошел. Отсюда. Вон, — мрачно сказал отец, вытирая рот. — И если я тебя здесь увижу, хоть раз, я тебя убью.

— Папа! — надрывался Кину, бледный как мел, с лихорадочно блестящими глазами. — Не надо! Умоляю!

— Заткнись, щенок! — Джереми снова его оттолкнул и пропал в глубине дома. Кину бросился следом.

Эрик остался стоять там, где стоял. Всего миг, но жизнь потекла другим руслом. Он ни слова не сказал в свое оправдание. Потому что он — чудовище. Его затошнило, он перекинулся через перила, и его снова начало выворачивать наизнанку.

Сара вынесла ему рюкзак. Ее глаза опухли, и вообще она вся не хорошо выглядела. Она так и не взглянула на него, смотрела в сторону.

— За книгами потом, хорошо? Я позвоню, когда Джереми не будет дома.

— Сара, я… — попытался Эрик, но она жестом остановила его.

— Не надо. Пожалуйста, не говори ничего. Иди. Иди уже бога ради.

Внутри дома бушевал ураган. Он слышал голос Кея, с хрипотцой, осипший, и крик отца.

Закинув лямку на плечо, он двинулся вдоль по улице, по модульному тротуару. Чуть отойдет и вызовет аэротакси. Волант Спенсер оставил в гараже. Теперь ничего здесь ему не принадлежало.

— Спенс! Эрик! Подожди, не уходи! — его догнал запыхавшийся Кей. Он обежал его спереди, поймал за руки, пытаясь удержать, заставить посмотреть на себя. — Эрик. Не надо! Ну как же теперь? Что теперь будет? А как же я, Эрик?

— Разве не этого ты хотел? — наконец смог выдавить Спенсер.

— Нет! Я вообще не хотел! Я хотел, но не так! Обещай, что будешь звонить! — Кину плакал, как маленький, некрасиво, с подвывернутой губой, вытирая рукавом покрасневший нос. Он цеплялся за Эрика на ходу, замедляя его шаг, мешая идти. — Обещай, что не забудешь меня!

Спенсер остановился. Он посмотрел на Кея долгим взглядом, наконец протянул руку и погладил его по щеке, вытирая слезы.

— Кину! — раздался вдалеке окрик Джереми.

— Не называй меня так, чертов ублюдок, — прошептал Кей, глядя на Эрика. — Обещай…

— Обещаю, — сказал Спенс и подвинул его, освобождая себе дорогу. — Прости, мне надо идти.

Он шел, больше не оборачиваясь, но знал, что Кину смотрел ему вслед, прожигая взглядом спину. Он не хотел знать, что происходит там, за спиной, он боялся, что обернувшись, не сможет уйти, а ему надо, жизненно необходимо идти вперед. Он снова убегает, бросая все позади. Возможно, он просто трус. Потому что побег — это единственный выход, который он всегда находил. Но сейчас он предпочитал думать, что он не бежит, а лишь делает шаг вперед.

***

Бейн нашел Спенсера в раздевалке возле рядов металлических шкафчиков.

— Ты чего тут торчишь? Я думал, ты свалил еще час назад.

Эрик поднял голову.

— Бейн, я ведь даже имя твое не запомнил. Вот я сволочь.

— Дэвид. Можно Дейв. Но лучше как обычно — Бейн, так привычнее.

— Дэвид. — Спенсер помолчал с секунду, а потом задал вопрос: — Бейн, ты случайно не ищешь соседа?

— Соседа? Я не думал об этом. Я как-то хотел, но потом как представил, что посторонний тип будет постоянно ошиваться у меня в квартире, где я сам редко бываю. Ну нафиг. Хер их знает, на кого можно нарваться. А что?

— Мне нужен угол. Могу платить пятьдесят процентов и жратву пополам. Я сам редко бываю дома, и если что, ты всегда будешь знать, где меня найти.

— У тебя что-то случилось? — Бейн присел рядом. — Брательник? Батя?

— Неважно. Случилось то, что случилось. Мне нужен ответ — да или нет? Если нет, я переночую тут, а утром буду искать жилье.

— Да уж, ты прямо сама откровенность, самый открытый в мире человек. Премия года тебе за коммуникабельность. Аха-ха! Не ссы, прорвемся. Подожди меня, через полчаса выдвигаемся, сосед.

— Спасибо, Дейв.

— Да не за что. Родина мне не забудет. — Бейн взоржал и потер подбородок. — Что бы у тебя там ни произошло — забей. Все образуется, нет ничего бесконечного, все когда-нибудь приходит к своему концу.


	7. Chapter 7

Через неделю Спенсеру позвонила Сара. Сказала, что он может приехать за книгами. Джереми и Кину уехали в Хоуп, чтобы попасть на лайнер до Радуги. Он прилетел вечером, когда садилось солнце, четко отделив горизонт красной полосой.

Молчаливая Сара сидела на своем стуле, посреди выцветшей мебели, запаха пустоты и безнадеги. Одна. Дом опустел, стихли шорохи, и только ветер шуршал по крыше песком. Эрик сложил книги, оглядел опустевшие полки, погладил рукой плед, ощущая под кожей шероховатость. Вот и все.

— Сара, ты не видела мою книгу сказок с Дево? Такую, в синей обложке? Мне отец ее привозил в детстве?

— Нет, не видела. Может, Кину с собой взял, кто знает. Но не видела. — Она все так же сидела, не вставая с места, и смотрела на закат.

Эрик обошел ее со спины, положив руку на плечо.

— Прости меня, — сказал он.

— Это мой сын! — Она обернулась, в ее глазах плескалась ненависть и отчаяние. — Мой ребенок! И тебя я тоже считала своим! Это как нож в сердце! Сейчас я сижу и думаю, что хотела бы твоей смерти, чтобы тебя наказала жизнь. Чтобы тебя разорвало на сотни мелких кусочков! Потому что то, что ты сделал, — это не поддается никакому разумному объяснению! Мне хочется вырвать твое сердце и растоптать! Не прощу. Уходи. Я не могу. Просто не могу на тебя смотреть. Я стараюсь снова увидеть в тебе маленького мальчика, хочу увидеть, чтобы постараться вернуть себе своего сына, но не могу! Я смотрю на тебя и вижу лишь животное, омерзительное животное.

Эрик слушал ее, принимая все, что она говорила. Она права. Сто тысяч раз права. То, чему он позволил случиться, не имеет оправдания. А то, что терзало его душу, — не достойно прощения.

— До свидания, Сара, — сказал он, уходя.

— Прощай, — ответила она ему вслед.

***

Эрик пытался забыться в работе, брал на себя дополнительные часы. Он перевелся в отделение скорой, понимая, что именно там ему некогда будет думать ни о чем постороннем. Вдох — выдох. Все, что угодно, только не думать. Все, что угодно. Он иссох, глаза провалились, он работал на пределе, на таком пределе, что это становилось невозможным для человеческих сил. Бейн пару раз предлагал «Грейс», но Спенсер отказался. Ему нужно быть в сознании, чтобы преодолеть. Наживую снять с себя кожу, чтобы отрастить новую.

Бейн оказался отличным соседом. В госпитале они виделись чаще, чем дома, оба были неприхотливы, у обоих есть своя цель. Спенсер старался не занимать много места, не лез с разговорами по душам и держал дистанцию сам. Иногда он слышал, как Дэвид ходит у себя по комнате, не решаясь выйти. Он топтался около двери, поворачивал ручку, потом шаги затихали и слышался скрип кровати. Он был очень благодарен Бейну за это, потому что он никогда бы не смог. Не смог. Жизнь вроде налаживалась, только было одно «Но». Через год Дэвид собирался уехать.

— В Антарктику? Почему туда?

— Ну как же. Самый крупный портовый материк, сначала на Александра Первого, а потом к Востоку. Там больше возможностей, больше шансов устроиться, и зарплаты там неплохие. Кто знает, как все пойдет. Там хорошо, климат, деревья, цветы. Ты не представляешь, как я скучаю по самой обычной полевой ромашке.

— Не замечал в тебе раньше тяги к ромашкам, — смеялся Спенс.

***

Красный сигнал служебного спинтера вновь вызывал. Такое здесь случалось на день раз сто, и Эрик привык сразу бросать все дела и бежать туда, где его помощь необходима в первую очередь.

— Что у вас! — крикнул он парамедикам.

— Инфаркт миокарда, остановка дыхания. Фибрилляция желудочков!

— Интубация! Дефибриллятор! Разряд!

Он бился над пациентом совершенно механически, не реагируя, не отвлекаясь, его мысли были заняты совершенно другим. Раз! Разряд! Еще раз! Шесть тысяч вольт! Молодой медик рядом, который интубировал трахею, набирал в шприц гидрокарбонат натрия.

— Есть пульс!

— Везите в реанимацию. — Эрик устало присел, стащил шапочку и промокнул ею лоб. Усталость взяла свое, и пора было брать перерыв.

— Слышал? — Сзади подошел тот самый интерн, помогавший с инфарктом. — У мужика сын на Радуге, вот сердце и не выдержало.

Эрик встрепенулся. Посмотрел на него более осмысленно, внутри предательски екнуло.

— На Радуге? А при чем здесь Радуга?

— Ты новости, что ли, не смотришь?

— Нет. А что?

— Ну ты даешь. Третий день об этом только и говорят. Там сейчас сущий ад, абсолютный пиздец.

Спенсер, не дослушав, кинулся прочь. Подумав, забежал в туалет, запер дверь и рухнул на унитаз в кабинке. Он лихорадочно вызвал меню смартспинтера, набирая в поисковике «Радуга. Новости». От нервов крутило живот и тянуло мочевой пузырь. Пожалуйста, пусть все будет хорошо. Пожалуйста, не допусти. По руке разлетелись ссылки.

«Пандемия на Радуге!», «Дево объявила чрезвычайную ситуацию на орбите!», «Северный вирус набрал обороты!», «Где пряталась смерть на Радуге!», «Дево объявила систему Игниссола зоной карантина, все суда, направляющиеся от Радуги к орбите Дево, будут уничтожены без предупреждения!»

Холодным пальцем Эрик ткнул в первый попавшийся заголовок.

«Шесть дней назад. Рабочий с алмазного карьера „Прима”, располагающейся в северном полушарии, оказался нулевым пациентом! По всей видимости, вирус прятался в глубоких замерзших слоях коры Радуги, которая, как все знают, обращена к звезде Игниссол всегда одной стороной. Кимберлитовая трубка „Прима” была открыта группой геологоразведчиков лишь в прошлом году, когда начались серьезные исследования поверхности вне зоны терминатора. Вирус быстро распространился безо всяких препятствий. Он не имеет земных аналогов и признан самым страшным на сегодняшний день. Вирус не просто захватывает и паразитирует в клетках организмов, он меняет их по своему усмотрению, создавая комфортные условия для своего существования. Инкубационный период от трех до десяти дней. Начинается с жара, отека гортани, кожных высыпаний, больной жалуется на резкое ухудшение состояния, слабость, ломоту в суставах. Через некоторый промежуток времени становится лучше, но лишь на время, которое требуется Северному вирусу на подготовку клеточного формирования. После чего начинается процесс клеточного деления. Больной становится агрессивным, наблюдаются изменения личности. На десятый-четырнадцатый день наступает в девяноста процентах летальный исход. Лекарств и вакцин не существует. В связи с резким ростом эпидемии, принято решение объявить о пандемии и закрыть планету».

«Господи, — подумал Эрик, леденея, — Господи!»

Он ткнул в другую ссылку.

«Двенадцать часов назад. Люди в панике эвакуируются с Радуги. Арестованы все грузы, отбывающие из порта Аккерт. Дево закрыло внешние пределы. Пассажирское судно с заболевшими на борту просит у Дево разрешение на посадку. Несмотря на многочисленные предупреждения, лайнер не покинул орбиту, а наоборот, начал немедленное снижение. Со спутника Розы, на котором размещен корпус вооруженных сил, был открыт прицельный огонь, судно было уничтожено, и сто восемьдесят человек, включая экипаж, погибли. На Дево объявлен траур по погибшим».

Третий день! Третий! Всего лишь три дня, как Земля получила последние новости!

Связь в освоенном космосе — это не звонок по спинтеру. За пределами Солнечной системы, возле окна в гиперпространство, она прерывалась. Планеты Федерации оставались вне досягаемости сигналов со спутников, а налаживать грузовые и пассажирские пути было сложно без единой координационной системы. В итоге было принято решение создать вдоль главных транспортных маршрутов своеобразную сеть передатчиков, использующих червоточины в пространстве. Это напоминало стежки в материи, от астероида к планете, от спутника к астероиду. На Соломоне, маленьком каменном шаре, который вращался по внутренней орбите Дево, размещались технические базы, обеспечивающие бесперебойную работу силового поля вокруг материнской планеты, и спутники связи. Спутник посылал сигнал от Соломона к орбите Эмбера, оттуда через червоточину к Марсу. Этот способ все еще оставался не слишком надежным и был непомерно дорогим. Но связь работала. Не так быстро, как мгновенная спутниковая связь на околопланетных орбитах, но работала. В данном случае она сработала против него. Но следующий заголовок вселял надежду.

«Восемь часов назад. После трагедии возле Дево экстренно созданы зоны так называемого карантина. С поддержкой военных лучшие специалисты ЦКЗ участвуют в спасательных операциях по выявлению и спасению людей из зараженных точек. Медицинские суда принимают пострадавших на борт. Все выжившие будут помещены в специальные научно-исследовательские карантины, где им будет оказана любая помощь, в том числе и помощь психологов. По вопросам, связанными с поиском заболевших, погибших и без вести пропавших на Радуге или ее орбите обращаться по номеру „Горячей линии”».

Эрик стукнул кулаком по хлипкой перегородке. Твари! Господи! Он набрал номер. «Ваш звонок очень важен для нас, оставайтесь на линии». Еб твою мать!

Если есть способ пережить эти пятнадцать минут ожидания, напишите об этом книгу. Изложите подробную инструкцию, как не умереть самому и дать жить другим. В памяти снова и снова мелькнула забавная черноглазая детская мордашка. Брат, только живи.

— Оператор Марино. Слушаю вас.

— Мисс! Меня зовут Эрик Спенсер. Мне необходимо получить информацию о родных! Три недели назад они должны были прибыть на Радугу. Как мне узнать, что с ними?

— Назовите фамилии и имена.

— Джереми Джеймс Спенсер и Кину Анапау.

— Минуту. Не отключайтесь. — И из спинтера полилась успокаивающая музыка. Эрик прикусил губу до крови и не заметил, пока не потекло по подбородку. Он вытер рукой влагу и удивленно посмотрел на испачканные пальцы, будто впервые в жизни видел кровь.

— Спенс! Спенс! Открой дверь, черт тебя подери! — Голос Бейна и тут же удары об дверь уборной. — Только без глупостей, слышишь? Открой! Давай поговорим!

— Информация получена. Джереми Джеймс Спенсер, пятьдесят четыре года, скончался в больнице святого Августина на Радуге, тело кремировано согласно положению карантина. Кину Анапау, восемнадцать лет, заражен, находится в карантине на корабле «Крылья Габриэля» с представителями ЦКЗ на борту. Я вам оставлю номер мистера Ковальчук, вы можете связаться с ним по всем вопросам относительно мистера Анапау. — На спринтере тренькнуло сообщение, — До свидания и примите наши искренние соболезнования, мистер Спенсер.

Бездушные твари!

Бейн нашел Эрика свернувшимся под раковиной. Он тихо плакал.

За тысячи световых верст, за тысячи световых лет, пока люди напролом осваивали новые горизонты, искали планеты, пригодные для жизни, они ни разу не встретили ни единого разумного существа, ни единого мыслящего организма или признаков чужой цивилизации и почувствовали себя богами. Им казалось, что человечество вечно и это только его начало. А на самом деле это его закат.

***

Им не отдали даже пепла. Он был развеян где-то в пределах чужой звездной системы, космической холод стал его последним пристанищем, за десятки и десятки световых лет от родной Земли. Спенсер стоял возле родного дома, куда когда-то не хотел возвращаться. А теперь снова и снова его тянуло сюда как магнитом. Вистфулнесс стрит, триста пятнадцать. Моросил дождь, и лето было на исходе. Небо снова затянуло грозовыми тучами. Эрик постучал в дверь.

Сара в черной одежде с потемневшим лицом жестом пригласила пройти. Прислонившись спиной к дверному полотну, она посмотрела на Эрика, и ее глаза наполнились слезами.

— Есть новости? — спросил Эрик.

— Его перевели на базу в Антарктике. Говорят, процент выживаемости слишком мал, и всех выживших отправляют на так называемые карантины. А на самом деле изучают, как подопытных кроликов. — Она высморкалась в платок и снова заплакала. — Сколько они будут держать его там! Боже мой!

— Самое главное, что он жив. У него оказался крепкий иммунитет, и… Это самое главное. Пусть изучают, это не страшно. Возможно, они смогут спасти остальных благодаря нашему Кину, понимаешь? Это сотни, тысячи человеческих жизней!

— В тебе говорит врач, а не человек! Эрик! А вдруг у него там три ноги и шесть рук, или он отрастил себе хвост, или несколько глаз! Я насмотрелась всякого за эти дни! А мне не дают никакой информации, кроме как ждите! Чего ждать? Пока они там отрезают от него по кусочку?

— У него нет никаких рук, никаких ног и хвоста тоже нет. Сара! У него все нормально!

— Откуда тебе знать!

— Потому что я врач! Вирус не успел нанести непоправимые изменения его клеткам, иначе бы он был уже мертв! — Он притянул женщину за плечи к себе и обнял, как маленького ребенка, гладя по голове. Она не сопротивлялась. — Кала, я представляю, как тебе сейчас плохо. Ты потеряла мужа, а я отца, ты боишься за сына, а я за брата.

Она подняла на него удивленные глаза.

— Кала. Давно меня так никто не называл.

— Прости меня, за все прости. Я никогда не был благодарным сыном. Но ты — настоящая мама, и я тебя очень люблю.

Сара недоверчиво посмотрела на него, роняя слезы. «Сколько может вынести простая женщина? И если она может, почему я не могу?» — думал Эрик. Он прикоснулся к ней еще раз, поправляя выбившуюся прядь цвета воронова крыла, расшитого серебром. И не прощаясь вышел за дверь, чтобы никогда больше сюда не вернуться.


	8. II часть. Таурус

— Доктор Спенсер, — его тронула за рукав молодая сотрудница гостиницы космопорта Санкуру, — Доктор Спенсер, вас спрашивали.

— Кто спрашивал? — на ходу бросил Эрик, сотрудница засеменила рядом, прижимая планшет к груди.

— Не знаю, какой-то молодой человек, он не представился. Он спросил, где ему найти доктора Спенсера. И только.

— И что вы ответили?

— Что да, вы еще здесь.

— Черт. — Эрик остановился. — Мне некогда об этом думать. У меня ревизия на борту. Если он еще раз придет, пусть оставит свои данные, я сам с ним свяжусь.

— Да, сэр. — Сотрудница сделала пометку у себя в планшете.

Эрик вышел из комплекса зданий космопорта и пешком направился к месту стоянки «Тауруса». Острый нос сухогруза высился над взлетной площадкой. Шли разгрузочные работы, гравитранспортеры, кары и автопогрузчики сновали возле трюма, создавая сутолоку и неразбериху. Маленькая изящная суперкарго Брианна Нежинская не женской рукой правила балом, отдавая команды в микрофон, заправленный за ухо. Ее белая каска хорошо была видна издали, по лицу бились, как крылышки, пряди волос цвета воронова крыла. Рядом суетился ее помощник, темнокожий Аджит. Он приветственно кивнул им и поднялся на борт. Еще неделя, другая, и они выдвинутся к Кассиопее. Внутри медотсека он с облегчением расстегнул воротничок форменного комбинезона и вдохнул чистый, стерильный воздух. Все внешние звуки стихли, он остался один на один с глухой тишиной пустых помещений. Нет постоянного шума и не гудит система энергообеспечения, которая неизменно сопровождала полет. Эрик ходил с этим сухогрузом год корабельным врачом и ничуть не жалел о своем выборе. На «Таурусе» он наконец нашел себя, обретая покой в неторопливом течении времени, в постоянной вибрации обшивки. Кроме десяти человек и внешней оболочки, вокруг была только вселенская пустота и благословенная безмятежность. Самое страшное, что случалось на судне, — легкие отравления и синкопальные синдромы после гиперпрыжка. В остальное время он в безмолвии каюты заполнял журналы и проверял сроки годности медикаментов.

«Таурус» был коммерческим сухогрузом, принадлежавшим капитану Луису Алмейде, статному седовласому мужчине лет сорока. Алмейда был еще тем пройдохой, но, естественно, позиционировал себя как добропорядочного перевозчика. А по факту, Эрик точно знал, не брезговал контрабандой и сомнительными договорами. Все предпочитали закрывать на это глаза — неважно как, главное, сколько он платил своим людям, и этого было достаточно. Луис любил повторять, что жизнь у него очень нервная, оттого он и поседел раньше времени. Прежде Алмейда летал на балкере к Эмберу и Радуге, но после известных событий изменил свой маршрут, потому что количество коммерческих рейсов резко упало, а к Эмберу и Дево маршруты курировал «Си Ай Корп».

Эрик подвинул к себе первый ящик, вскрыл упаковку и начал сканировать коды, каждый занося в свой журнал. Перед ним вспыхнул голографический дисплей с данными, мерцая маджентовой подсветкой.

За переборкой послышались мягкие шаги, чей звук скрадывался специальным покрытием. Спенс не придал им значения, привыкший к тому, что в рейсах, несмотря на видимость одиночества, он никогда не находился один. Скорей всего, кто-нибудь из экипажа вернулся за чем-то, что жизненно необходимо в барах Санкуру. Шаги замерли возле его медотсека, дверь Эрик не закрывал.

Он обернулся, прислушиваясь, бросил сканнер на кресло. Всмотрелся в темноту проема и медленно отступил назад.

— Здравствуй, брат.

Эрика ударило словно током. Он коснулся в нелепом жесте своих коротко подстриженных волос, провел по лицу ладонью, будто снимая чары, рассеивая морок перед глазами.

— Как ты меня нашел? — сипло спросил он десять ударов сердца спустя.

Кину изменился и не менялся одновременно. От подростковой угловатости не осталось следа, скулы заострились, пропали щеки, еще больше подчеркивая полные губы и большие глаза. Тело раздалось в плечах, окрепло, от него веяло чем-то хищным и возбуждающим. Впрочем, как и всегда. Он собрал отросшие волосы сбоку и ото лба на затылке, оставив сзади тяжелыми волнами лежать на плечах. Несколько серебряных прядей делали его старше и даже загадочней, подчеркивая зрелую красоту. В ухе появилась серьга в виде изумрудной капли. Она слабо мерцала в полумраке отсека, пуская зайчики в глаза Эрику.

— За тобой не угонишься, — наконец сказал Кей. Спенс догадывался, что Кину его тоже сейчас изучал. Сравнивал с тем, с предыдущим. Сличал образы, сопоставлял в памяти. Эрик снова потрогал волосы, он их срезал как можно короче, почти совсем подчистую. Не оставил ни пятнышка, ни зацепки. Светлые волосы, светлые брови, прозрачные, как льдинки, глаза. Только форма облегала его второй кожей, светясь докторской нашивкой на рукаве.

— Зачем? — спросил Эрик, не зная куда себя деть. Он все еще был обескуражен и беззащитен перед внезапным появлением Кину.

— Хотел посмотреть тебе в глаза. Хорошо ли ты спишь? Ничего ли не мучит?

— Что тебе нужно? — Спенсер взял себя в руки, сбросил сканнер с сиденья и сел, положив ноги на прозрачную поверхность рабочего стола.

— С чего ты взял, что мне что-то нужно?

— Иначе почему такая настойчивость в моих поисках? Семь лет не искал, и вдруг, пожалуйста, просто посмотреть мне в глаза.

— За эти семь лет ты основательно мне задолжал.

— С какой радости?

— Ты обещал не забывать меня. Я два года ждал, пока варился на том проклятом карантине, что ты найдешь меня, что приедешь, что дашь знать каким-нибудь образом, что я все еще твой родственник. Но нет. Не дождался. Когда меня, наконец, выписали, вернее, позволили поехать домой, я узнал, что ты даже к матери ни разу не приходил. Я в госпиталь — а там говорят — Ой! Эрик Спенсер уехал. Куда? В ебаную Антарктиду! Черт тебя подери!

— Все? Все сказал? Полегчало? — Если бы только Кину знал, каких стоило это Эрику сил, сколько бессонных ночей, чтобы вырвать, убить в себе желание немедленно мчаться к нему. Так было лучше для всех, если стереть, уничтожить все, что напоминало о брате. И как долго и старательно Эрик искал свое место в этой жизни. Не для того, чтобы вот так, внезапно ниоткуда появившийся Кей с капризным изгибом губ обиженного ребенка все испортил одним лишь своим появлением.

— Да черта с два! Я как мог восстанавливал свою жизнь по крупицам, карабкался, полз, цеплялся! И снова подумал — надо ехать, найти! И опять не успел. Оказывается, ты год изучал вирусологию. Ночей, говорят, не спал, все что-то пытался найти, понять, потом резко все бросил и свалил в дальние дали. Я понял, что ты никогда, ни за что в этой жизни не остановишься. Ты бросаешь все, что тебе дорого. Только понять не могу — почему?

— Тебе и надо ничего понимать. Но все сложилось не так уж и плохо, верно? Ты нашел меня. Что дальше? — Эрик пришел в себя.

— Да, нашел. Только все, что я когда-то хотел тебе сказать, — выветрилось, исчезло, все уже стало неважным. Даже руки об твою морду марать неохота. Но ты мне все еще должен — поэтому помоги.

— Интересно, как? — Спенсер скрестил на груди руки.

— Ты должен помочь мне попасть к вам в экипаж.

Эрик резко сбросил ноги со стола, вскочил и рванул Кину за грудки к себе через столешницу. Его тренированное самообладание дало трещину, и снова благодаря брату.

— Охуел? — полушепотом выкрикнул он.

Младших братьев не выбирают. Но сейчас он жалел, что не избавился от него во младенчестве.

— Мне нужна любая работа!

— Так и найди себе любую работу!

— Не могу! Ты же год провел в Антарктике не просто так! Ты должен знать! Никто не возьмет на работу чувака, который переболел Северным вирусом! Я получаю долбанную мизерную пенсию и перебираю в соседнем гараже амфибусы за копейки! Это весь потолок, понимаешь? Дальше — ничего! Пустота! Для меня жизнь закончилась в тот самый момент, когда ебаный дебил на соседнем кресле решил на меня чихнуть! Все! Я умер там, вместе с отцом. И если ты не поможешь мне, можешь считать, что моя смерть на твоей совести!

— Я не могу! Каким образом? У тебя в крови антитела, любая МКМ покажет. Да и кем? Драить палубы? Мыть посуду? Я даже представить себе не могу!

— Ну ты же доктор, вот и придумай, как обойти эту процедуру.

— А личное дело? А медосмотр? Документы? Я, блядь, лицензии лишусь, если всплывет! И что, и мы оба с тобой останемся без работы!

— Значит, тебе придется получше напрячь мозги, а не как обычно.

— У тебя есть галлюцинации, бред, помутнения сознания, расстройства, параноидальные мании? Северный оставляет после себя целый шлейф психических расстройств.

— Психические расстройства! Да в том аду даже у здоровых людей крыша ехала, кто вытаскивал нас оттуда! Ты не был там с нами! Ты не видел, что там творилось! Ни один человек не смог бы остаться нормальным! Ты не видел, в какое месиво тканей превратился наш отец! Когда тебя со всех сторон окружали вывернутые наизнанку человеческие тела, ошметки, отростки! И весь этот биоматериал скулил, кричал, харкал кровью и пытался тебя сожрать! Знаешь, что страшнее всего на свете? Страшнее боли, страшнее смерти? Страшнее всего — время, за которое ты осознаешь, что все. Это конец. Всей твоей жизни, твоим надеждам и планам, это просто большой и окончательеый конец. После него — ничего. Только кошмары. Я год потом провел на реабилитации, все эти психологи, психиатры, — Кину сжал пальцами голову, — они кормили меня таблетками и светили в глаза. А я все сидел и думал, что скоро Эрик меня заберет, скоро я попаду домой. На мне вечное клеймо инвалида и бесплатный проезд в общественном транспорте. Мне нельзя работать с людьми, быть донором и иметь детей. Хоть убейся. И лучше бы оно было так.

Они стояли лоб ко лбу, как два вечных противника, не желающих уступать друг другу. Тишину, давящую на уши, нарушало их шумное дыхание. Эрик смотрел на брата, на цветные всполохи от трехмерного дисплея и зеленых огней камеры мониторинга в углу. Малиновый, зеленый, малиновый, зеленый, накладываясь друг на друга на лице Кину, они придавали ему зловещий облик. Спенсер как под гипнозом рассматривал мельтешение пятен, затем встряхнул головой, отгоняя дурные мысли.

— Помоги. Ради бога прошу, помоги! Это не жизнь, это пиздец какой-то! — Глаза Кину в полумраке отсека чернели провалами глазниц.

Эрик заходил кругами, соображая, что ему делать. С размаху ударил ладонью по консоли, убирая дисплей.

— Черт! Черт! Так, ты где остановился?

— В «Донголе». Но только на одну ночь. У меня тупо нет денег.

— Ладно. Знаешь, где здесь больница? Она тут одна, не заблудишься. Если что, найдешь по навигатору. В десять вечера у корпуса «Эль». Как ты вообще сюда прошел незамеченным?

— О, у меня знаешь какая практика теперь в этом деле. Неужели ты думаешь, что я два года просидел запертый в боксе. Ага, ждите. Научился вскрывать электронные замки и быть тенью. А уж камеры и датчики движения мне как детские игрушки. Я как этот, как Человек-тень, новый вид супергероя.

— Конец всему сущему. Супергерой. — Эрик закатил глаза. И на секунду смежил веки. В голове творился ураган, все внутри трепетало и взывало о помощи. Но помощи ждали от него самого.

Проводив Кину за ограждение космопорта, Эрик вернулся назад.

Теперь он тщательно задраил люк в переборку, приложив к скану свою ладонь. И только потом смог выплеснуть все, что держал внутри столько лет.

— Блядь! Блядь! Блядь! — Он разнес половину отсека, сел, дотронулся до консоли и отключил свой мозг от посторонних шумов.

***

— Куда мы идем? — Кину стал более нервным, каким-то дерганым и нетерпеливым. Они прошли со двора, осторожно обходя камеры, и проскользнули внутрь.

— Тише. Молчи. Говорить буду я.

Спускались пешком по лестнице, чтобы не светиться у лифтов. И оказались в прохладном помещении с люминесцентным освещением. Нержавеющая сталь и синий холод. Отвратительное место. Вдоль стен в несколько ярусов висели люди в горизонтальном положении, их тела поддерживали кронштейны с тянущимися проводами, от вен вверх росли прозрачные трубки с питательным веществом.

— Это отделение для людей в коме — обернувшись, предупредил Эрик, — такая система позволяет им избегать пролежней, и за ними удобно ухаживать. Так что не смотри так, будто снова попал в лабораторию.

— В лаборатории, где меня держали, было гораздо хуже, не переживай.

В поле их зрения появился человек в белом медицинском комбинезоне. Он что-то насвистывал себе под нос, проходясь неспешно по рядам тел, снимая показатели.

— Эй! Фьюить! Эй! Бейн! — негромко позвал Спенсер. И, обращаясь к Кину, добавил: — Это мой старый друг.

— У тебя есть друзья? Ты сумел меня удивить. — Кей не смог удержаться от своего фирменного язвительного тона, что на минуту превратило его в привычного лохматого восемнадцатилетнего мальчишку. — По-прежнему используешь людей?

— Не будь таким наивным. Он дважды практически попался на наркоте. Чудом избежал комиссии на «Востоке». Теперь у него новое поле деятельности — он заведующий этим отделением, заодно и все остальное. Острая нехватка людей, и Бейн — король Санкуру.

Дейв сдвинул наушники на шею и обернулся.

— О, привет! А ты чего здесь? Я думал, мы встретимся позже да закатимся куда, потискаем местных девчонок. Говорят, хороши, плутовки, — доверительным шепотом произнес он на ухо Спенсу. — Что за хер? — Он кивнул на Кину, подпирающего головой дверную притолоку.

— М-м-м. Дейв, это мой брат.

— Пха! Брат! Ты же сказал, что он умер!

— Ты сказал, что я умер? — Кей вышел из тени, двинув брата плечом. Встал напротив, обжигая дыханием. Он вглядывался в Спенсера, пытаясь найти ответ. Но в серых глазах ответа не находилось.

— Да. Я сказал, что ты умер. — Во ответном взгляде Эрика не было ни капли вины. Он давно похоронил Кину и сам еле выжил.

— Ага-а-а! Так вот почему ты застрял с этим мошенником Алмейдой! А я все голову ломаю, почему такой перспективный врач, как ты, тухнет на этом ржавом корыте! Да просто Алмейде срать! — Бейн торжествующе ткнул в Эрика пальцем.

— Не только тебе прятаться в заштатной больничке в отделении с коматозниками этой африканской глуши. У всех есть свои причины на все, что они делают.

— Да я ж думал, ты тут ошиваешься из солидарности нашей дружбе. Аха-ха! — заржал Дэвид, но, поймав негодующий взгляд Кину, вскинул руки: — Молчу, молчу.

— А знаешь что? — процедил Кей. — Да пошел ты со своей помощью! Ничего мне от тебя не надо! Как-нибудь сам справлюсь! — Он направился к выходу, но был перехвачен Бейном.

— Сто-о-оп, стоп, стоп, ребята. Брейк. Тихо. Давайте теперь к сути. Что, вашу мать, происходит?

— Дейв. Я к тебе по делу.

Бейн за секунду превратился в человека, знающего, о чем идет речь.

— Ла-а-адно, я весь во внимании.

— Мне нужны документы для брата. Чистые документы. С чистой медкартой. Плачу свое годовое жалование. Это немаленькая сумма, ты знаешь. Если что-то пойдет не так, ты сможешь улететь на Аркадию.

— Так. Вот и пришел твой час, Эрик Спенсер. А я же всегда говорил — я тебе пригожусь. — Бейн снова тихонько заржал.

— Так что, ты поможешь?

— Это моя работа, сынок, помогать людям. Идемте. — Бейн повел их за собой, углубляясь дальше по проходу, вдоль парящих тел. Он остановился у стены, набирая код на втором служебном спинтере. Перед ним развернулся проекционный дисплей человеческих жизней, чьи души давно не навещали свои оболочки. Работать здесь было жутко, намного тяжелее, чем в морге. Там хоть знаешь, что тело в холодильной камере уже закончило свой земной путь. И теперь это просто кусок плоти, мертвый, холодный, пустой. Здесь же каждое тело — одиночная камера. Хранилище тел, и из каждого за тобой может наблюдать бессловесная тень.

— Вот, думаю вам подойдет. Ливи, Кейси Персиваль. Ну и имечко. Двадцать девять лет. Наверное, хороший был парень, кто знает. Пять лет уже спит. Родственники так и не объявились. В последнее время показатели совсем ни к черту, со дня на день ждем, что он тогось. — И Бейн мотнул головой, изображая отход в мир иной. — Что тут у него… вот. Диплом по техническому обеспечению звездолетов класса А и Н, из Катако-Комбе. С родственниками непонятки. К нам он попал после того, как его перевели в это отделение из Лоджи, черепно-мозговая после аварии. По родителям никакой информации, он до сих пор висит в базе поиска. Надо будет подчистить. А так — идеально. Один вопрос — что ты знаешь о системах звездолетов? Аха-ха!

— Справлюсь.

— Берете?

— А что, есть выбор?

— Конечно! Два мужика под шестьдесят, зоолог и пенсионер, без ноги. При смене нейропротеза внезапно впал в кому, вон он, тот, лысый, один сорокапятилетний преподаватель искусств. Так что можете поводить носом, присмотреться.

— Ты снова за свое. Издеваешься?

— Естественно. Не поверишь, какое у тебя было лицо. В общем, такие дела. Пятьдесят процентов возьму сразу, наличкой, принесешь сегодня, один. И снимай свой спинтер, мистер. Из Санкуру ты уже не вернешься, теперь ты другой человек. Завтра, в это же время, Спенс. Давай у меня. Ну, как встреча друзей, пива там с собой прихвати, что ли. А теперь извините, моя смена еще не закончилась, так что бывайте. — Бейн не церемонясь выставил братьев за дверь.

На улице Эрик шел молча, прикидывая, что ему сейчас делать с Кину. Они дошли до «Донголы», где Спенс оплатил ему пару суток. Будет надеяться, что Луис его возьмет. Брать в свой гостиничный номер Эрик его не хотел, его сердце ныло, и было больно дышать. Еще не хватало смотреть на спящего Кея в полутора метрах от себя.

— На этом я считаю, что выплатил тебе все долги сполна. Теперь ты сам по себе, я сам по себе. И не вздумай никому ляпнуть, что ты мой брат, — сказал он.

— А чем занимается Луис?

— У него частная транспортная компания по перевозке грузов.

— И говоря частная, ты не имеешь в виду — честная?

— Именно так. До послезавтра. Сиди тихо и не маячь. А я назад, к Бейну.


	9. Chapter 9

Когда Спенсер нашел Луиса, тот сидел в кабинете, арендованном у администрации космопорта. Он уже битый час перед развернутой голографией вытанцовывал па-де-бурре.

— А я вам говорю, мы так не работаем! Нет! Да, в пределах звездных систем мы не можем идти полным ходом! Не можем мы быстрее, не мо-жем! Что вы говорите, месяц? Поздравляю! А мы будем идти в лучшем случае два! Никак не раньше! У нас тоннаж! Понимаете? Тоннаж! И что? Жалуйтесь на здоровье! Можете свое барахлишко сдать на свой лайнер в багаж! А я посмотрю, как вас там красиво развернут! Я пошел вам навстречу только из человеческих побуждений, понимаете? Лучшего предложения вы в обеих галактиках не найдете! У меня лично для вас имеется специальная бронь на сто тысяч тонн. Или вы решаетесь, или завтра ее уже не будет! Да что вы так нервничаете! Что? Как нас найти? Здание космопорта Санкуру, левое крыло, тридцать пятый этаж. Да, да, буду вас ждать! Люди совсем уже осволочели вкрай, — после отбоя сказал Луис Спенсеру. — Нет, ну ты слышал? Ты что-то хотел?

— Да. Надо поговорить.

— Говори. Что там надо? Новый медмодуль? Сделаю! Я помню, все будет!

— Я по другому вопросу. Встретил знакомого с братом, ищут ему работу. Ты вроде говорил, рук не хватает? Может, посмотришь парня?

— Блядь, док! Еще ты на мою голову. Если бы кто другой подошел, уже послал бы в глубокий… космос… Руки нужны, не спорю! Но не всякие. Вот ты за него поручиться можешь? Нет. А почему? А потому что такой же недоверчивый хрен, как и я. Ладно, пусть подходит, погляжу, чего он стоит.

Эрик прикрыл за собой дверь и позволил себе немного расслабиться. Почти получилось. А обо всем, что последует дальше, он думать пока не желал.

***

Команда в полном составе, включая и Кину, рассматривала каргоплан, обступив возмущенную Нежинскую. Она была взвинчена и раздражалась от малейшего вопроса. Аджит выхватил план из ее рук.

— Блядь, не понимаю. Эй, кто-нибудь видел кэпа? Где Лу? Бри!

— Что — Бри! Я сама не понимаю! Этьен! — заорала она в микрофон. Два острых угла каре сердито свесились по обеим сторонам лица.

Этьен Такаги, сдержанный, немногословный навигатор, обычно ничего не замечал вокруг себя, когда был занят. Сейчас он был в рубке и прокладывал курс. Он скосил свой восточный разрез глаз на приборную панель, и его длинные красивые пальцы запорхали, едва задевая сенсорную консоль.

— Этьен, мать твою! — Тот дернулся и посмотрел в камеру над монитором, вопросительно подняв бровь.

— Куда мы летим, самурай недоделанный!? — Нежинская уперлась обеими руками на стол, грозно глядя в камеру из-под прямой челки.

— На Аркадию, далее — в систему Короны. Нас зафрахтовали на Дальней.

— Дальняя?! Что мы забыли на Дальней? Мы до нее не дотянем! Что за бред?! — поднялся гвалт, началась шумиха.

Распахнулись ворота, ведущие в грузовой трюм. И в отсек вошел Алмейда, привычным жестом приглаживая седые волосы. Он поднял руки вверх, призывая всех к тишине и порядку. Рядом с ним стоял бородатый старпом с перекинутой через плечо косой, стянутой обычной резинкой. Гленн Петровский. Под рабочим комбинезоном на лямках играли стальные мускулы.

— Успокоились! — гаркнул Луис, встав под старый рекламный баннер, который они растянули вместо занавески в трюме. Над Алмейдой трепетал от потоков воздуха в вентиляции выцветший логотип фирмы и красный текст: «ТАУРУС — ВОЗЬМИ БЫКА ЗА РОГА!». — Да, мы пойдем на Дальнюю. И будет лучше, если вы не станете задавать лишних вопросов! Но они, как я понимаю, будут.

— Кэп! Зачем нам в Корону? Мы до нее хрен знает сколько будем идти! Два прыжка! Мы не имеем таких мощностей! Стоит ли овчинка выделки? Там мертвая зона! Хрен знает, кто там торчит! — выкрикнул Малыш Бениамино, или Малыш Бенни, чаще просто Малыш — оператор системы жизнеобеспечения, здоровый детина с рыжим вихром надо лбом и такими невинными голубыми глазами, что, несмотря на возраст за тридцать, прозвище Малыш к нему прилипло накрепко. От него у Эрика сводило зубы — он был слишком громким для замкнутого пространства.

— Я скажу так. Я не могу прямо сейчас раскрыть все свои карты, это довольно опасное предприятие, я буду действовать практически вслепую! Но! Вы со мной бок о бок уже не один год. Я хоть раз вас подвел? Можете ли вы назвать мне хоть один случай, когда вы мне не доверяли или ставили мои действия под сомнение? Нет? А мало ли я плачу? Так вот, вы все, все до единого — моя семья! Я лично дорожу каждым из вас и прислушиваюсь к вашему мнению. Доверяю как самому себе! Мы вместе не один пуд соли съели! И тут нам, да, я говорю — нам, выпал шанс один на миллион! После этого похода каждый из вас станет настолько богат, что сможет купить себе дворец на Дево и заиметь личный флот! Ставки просто невероятны! Да, мы сильно рискуем! В первую очередь, конечно, фрахт на Дальней. Я хочу знать, кто из вас ссыкло и кто соскочит еще в порту! Кто не готов мне доверять! Кто готов нанести мне в спину удар?! Если у кого кишка тонка — может уйти прямо сейчас! Ну? Кто? Никого? — Алмейда обвел всех взглядом, останавливаясь на каждом по очереди. Экипаж угрюмо молчал. — Никого. Отлично! Тогда все по местам! Через полчаса стартуем!

Народ начал разбредаться по своим местам. Каждому было немного не по себе. С одной стороны — Алмейда действительно их никогда не подводил, с другой — лететь, не зная точного расклада дел на Дальнюю, — это смерти подобно. Эрик понимал, что в первые месяцы их ждет достаточно напряженная обстановка и Луису придется очень нелегко, управляя людьми, которые каждую секунду будут ожидать подвоха.

***

Вопреки опасениям, их полет протекал без эксцессов, все работали в штатном режиме, по вечерам собираясь в кают-компании, как бывало и раньше. Никто ничего не спрашивал, оставляя все свои мысли при себе. Только когда заходил старпом или Алмейда, Эрик улавливал напряженные вибрации, но казалось, сам Луис ничего не замечал.

Спенсер старался избегать общественных мест, но усидеть в своей уютной тишине медотсека становилось все сложней. В первое время он пытался подловить Кину у кают-компании, где обычно всегда находилось двое-трое человек, отдыхающих в перерывах, но потом понял, что Кей так же пытается отсидеться в тихом углу, не привлекая его внимания.

Кину поселили на кубрике, где кроме него обитали еще два бортовых механика. Арчи — обладатель квадратного, вечно небритого подбородка, с неизменно гуляющей челюстью. Его запасы жевательной резинки были неиссякаемы. Порой Спенсеру хотелось разжать его зубы и выдрать липкий комок изо рта. Второй, Хейвуд, серьезный мужик под сорок с тремя обручальными кольцами на безымянном пальце. Его руки от запястий до плеч были украшены рукавами татуировок, что придавало ему немного пугающий вид. И оператор связи, Джон МакМиллан, непосредственный белобрысый викинг, который покрывался красными пятнами от смущения всякий раз, когда к нему обращались. Напротив размещались Нежинская, ее помощник Аджит, Этьен и пилот Станко Тадич, любитель бесчисленных браслетов из бусин, мелких невообразимых предметов из кожи. Его личный альбом памяти. Где бы ни побывал Тадич, он обязательно вплетал что-нибудь, напоминающее ему об этом месте. Гайки, люверсы, погнутые гвозди и даже маленькая рубиновая девичья сережка — все это безумным образом было переплетено узкими полосками кожи и издавало бренчание при ходьбе.

— Как заблудившийся теленок, — ржал над ним Малыш. — Зато мы всегда узнаем, где ты. Вот уж кого бы я в разведку не взял. У-ха-ха!

Луис, Гленн и Эрик занимали отдельные каюты на верхней палубе. Чему Спенсер был всегда безумно рад — одиннадцать, а теперь двенадцать человек для жилого отсека «Тауруса» — это было для него более чем много.

Эрик подгадал момент, когда все собрались в кают-компании. Спокойный Этьен сидел в углу, гоняя по руке проекции спинтера. Остальные резались в карты, с азартом лупя по столешнице, гогоча во все горло. Луис заперся на мостике, и Эрик решил, сейчас или никогда. Он спустился вниз, никем не замеченный. И с каждым шагом ему становилось труднее дышать. Но Спенс понимал — когда-нибудь это должно было случиться, и было бы лучше, если это произойдет на его условиях. Он не понимал, чего ожидать от Кину, но лететь несколько месяцев в замкнутом помещении вместе с ним — это мучительно. Зачем он только в это ввязался? Эрик постучал в дверь кубрика. И тут же, будто его ждали, она въехала в паз переборки. Напротив стоял Кей, в одних хлопчатобумажных штанах, как-то по-домашнему расслабленный. Он оперся локтем над сенсорной панелью дверного управления, другой рукой лениво почесал внизу, под косой мышцей живота, запуская пальцы под пояс штанов. Эрика окатило кипятком.

— Что, пришел проверить, не болтаю ли я чего лишнего?

— И это тоже. Можно? — Он кивнул. — Не будем же стоять тут у всех на виду.

— А если кто-нибудь вернется?

— Тебе нездоровится. Или док пришел взять у тебя кровь на анализ, все-таки якобы у тебя первый рейс за пять лет.

— Угу. И часто ты ходишь по каютам с пробиркой? Не думаю, чтобы такое случалось.

— Мне уйти? — Спенсер напрягся и сделал шаг к двери.

— Сиди уже. Будешь? — Кей бросил ему банку пива, Эрик поймал ее одной рукой, но открывать не стал, поставил на вмонтированный в стену прикроватный столик.

— Как ты тут устроился? Конечно, я понимаю, что это не мечта всей твоей жизни, но все-таки?

— Да, навигатором мне уже не стать, я давно с этим смирился, еще семь лет назад. Но тут ничего, все отлично. В реакторе я не секу, но вот в системе охлаждения или заборном отсеке вполне. Арчи говорит, еще немного, и я буду с закрытыми глазами разбирать и собирать это судно по винтику. Ну, а пока я учусь это делать с открытыми глазами, чтобы не остаться без рук. Мне здесь нравится, серьезно! Отличные ребята, мы здорово поладили. Если ты вдруг беспокоишься, хотя вряд ли. А ты знал, что они тебя слегка побаиваются?

— С чего бы?

— Они думают, что ты слегка не в себе. Я ржал. Уж я точно знаю, что ты не в себе очень даже прилично. Забавно, когда никто не знает, кто ты на самом деле. Очень много нового внезапно узнаешь.

— Вот и хорошо. Очень рад за тебя и за этих придурков. Мне пора. — Эрик вышел в коридор, на него обрушились звуки «Тауруса», идущего средним ходом. — А ты всё-таки зайди ко мне на днях. Анализ сделать не помешает.

И только поднимаясь к себе, Спенсер понял, что его одежда промокла насквозь и противно прилипла к коже.


	10. Chapter 10

Они прошли орбиту Сатурна. Кей два дня пропадал на мостике, глядя в обзорное стекло на огромный, просто чудовищный поток глыб льда и камней вперемешку с космической пылью. Близко они не подходили, но, несмотря на расстояние в тысячи миль, то, что выглядело недели две назад невинным кольцом вокруг планеты, отсюда казалось невероятно бешеным речным потоком сели в космическом масштабе. Никакого порядка среди обломков не наблюдалось, будто вся эта масса пришла в броуновское движение, и огромный шар Сатурна не помещался в иллюминаторе, то появляясь в нем, то исчезая. У Кину закружилась голова.

Он начал заваливаться вбок и будто случайно прикоснулся ладонью к груди Петровского, слегка проехавшись почти до самого паха якобы в попытке ухватиться за что-нибудь. Гленн, который ухитрился глупо потянуть связку на ноге и обычно хромал от мостика до каюты, в растерянности оступился и зашипел от боли.

— Простите. — Кину опустился перед Петровским, бережно обхватив его стопу и принуждая мягко присесть. Он осторожными движениями начал гладить его по бедру, заставляя старпома закатывать глаза — то ли от боли, то ли от удовольствия. — Простите, это вышло случайно.

— Это потому, что мы вращаемся, — ухмыляясь, сказал Станко, сидя в кресле пилота на управлении, — отключи гравитацию, и ты сможешь наблюдать красоту вселенной, паря под потолком. Только тошнить тебя меньше не будет.

Такаги хмыкнул со своего места, уголок губ немного пополз вверх с одной стороны. Он откинулся в кресле и тепло посмотрел на новенького.

— Ничего, — обернулся Кей, — ничего, пройдет. Это с непривычки… Я давно… не ходил.

Он продолжал ласково гладить ногу Петровского, словно механически, как гладят кошку, забывшись. Из груди Гленна вырвался вздох, и Кину замер, посмотрев на свои пальцы. Они находились в крайне неудобном месте, чтобы касаться его на людях. Он опомнился, привстал и подал руку старпому, обворожительно улыбаясь. И снова увлекся видом за пределами корабля.

Спенсер зашел узнать, как дела у Петровского, и теперь молча наблюдал за ними. Кину по-прежнему был невероятно грациозен и до невозможности обладал каким-то редким, магическим, Эрик даже сказал бы, животным магнетизмом. Он любовался его движениями и одно лишь способствовало выбросу эндорфинов в кровь. Как оборачиваться бархатом, как смаковать шоколад. Но эта увлеченность Петровским заставила Спенсера нахмурить брови и громко, невзначай, кашлянуть в кулак. Кину оторвался от созерцания за стеклом, едва заметно вздрогнул, заметив отражение Спенсера за спиной.

— Спасибо, что позволили здесь находиться — обратился он к Гленну, — Разрешите идти?

— Иди. И да, Ливи! — окликнул старпом. Кей оглянулся. — Проверь центральный электрогенератор. Сбоит.

— Да, сэр! — и Петровский кивком отпустил Кину с мостика. — Док? А уже меньше болит, знаешь?

— Пропускаешь перевязки, Гленн. Сегодня зайдешь. Красота! — Эрик подошел к окну, возле которого совсем недавно стоял Кину, и заложив руки за спину, залюбовался видом. — Как все иначе выглядит, если посмотреть на все с другой стороны, не так ли?

***

Возвращаясь из рубки, Спенсер остановился, привлеченный шумом кают-компании. Оттуда раздавался смех, и голос Кея заставил его подойти ближе. Он спрятался за дверью, невольно подглядывая. Действительно, много нового можно узнать, если ты практически тень.

Кину сидел, расслабленно откинувшись на спинку простого дивана, обитого дерматином. Он заправил за ухо выбившуюся прядь волнистых волос и вытянул руку по столу, укладывая на нее голову. Несколько седых волосинок контрастом прилипли к темному рукаву.

— Вы здесь, потому что это ваш образ жизни. Бесконечная дорога домой, а по сути, побег в неизвестность. Мне известно, что значит постоянно от чего-то бежать. — Он прикрыл веки, и тень от ресниц длинными стрелками разметалась по щекам.

— Это точно. — Притихший Малыш отпил из своего пластикового стакана и большим пальцем руки мазнул по тени на скуле Кину. — Извини, попал на тебя.

— Кейси, а у тебя на Земле есть кто-нибудь? — спросил МакМиллан, рассматривая развалившегося поперек стола Кея.

— Уже нет. Когда-то был брат. — Голос слегка дрогнул, Кину прокашлялся и потянулся за кружкой запить.

— И что же с ним стало? — Джон заинтересованно подался вперед, обнажая под лампой веснушки на бледной коже.

— Он нас с матерью бросил очень давно. Я на него все детство равнялся, очень хотел заслужить его внимание. Хотел быть таким, как он: сдержанным, суровым, не бояться перемен. А оказалось, это всего лишь миф, иллюзия, ему просто нечего было сказать этому миру по причине крайнего эгоцентризма, и он постоянно убегал от проблем из-за трусости. Так что хер бы с ним.

— Н-да, сочувствую, брат. У меня три сестры, я их вот с таких, — сказал Хейвуд, показывая рукой высоту от палубы до ладони. — Очень по ним скучаю в походах. Наверное, они единственное, что меня ещё привязывает к Земле.

Он достал из-под сиденья термос со спиртом, который они прятали от капитана в кубрике, и принялся отвинчивать крышку. Внутри он был пустой, но изнутри, в горлышке, колба была просверлена, и там где, по идее, должен был присутствовать вакуум, присутствовал вовсе не он. Хейвуд замешкался с выкручиванием заглушки, никак не мог подцепить. Татуировки рукавами ходили по коже от усердия. Кину протянул руку навстречу:

— Дай-ка я.

Он сел и краем футболки вытер термос изнутри, обнажая сухой живот. Подцепил средним пальцем заглушку и ловко выбил, сдирая заусенец на пальце. На одежду плеснуло пахучей жидкостью. Стащив через голову футболку, Кину обхватил палец губами, зализывая ранку. Ничего необычного. Но внезапно воздух стал плотным и густым, и в кают-компании повисла звенящая тишина.

— Оу… — сказал Малыш спустя мгновение, ощупывая Кину осоловевшим взглядом, — Занимаешься?

Кей пожал плечами, все еще держа палец во рту.

— Да нет, иногда.

У Спенсера потемнело в глазах. Он заперся у себя в каюте и лег к переборке лицом. После увиденного у него все болело. Он ощущал душу как некий пульсирующий сгусток боли, располагающийся там, за солнечным сплетением, ближе к позвоночнику. Ему было трудно ходить, трудно наклоняться, оно ныло и отдавалось болью в поясницу и коленные чашечки. Как он мог вожделеть брата, как он мог вожделеть человека, которого ненавидел ребенком. Но он вожделел. По ночам сворачивался эмбрионом, зажимая подушку между колен, и старался перетерпеть физические проявления. Если Кей думает так, как сказал, то это его право. На другое Эрик даже и не рассчитывал. Пусть лучше так, чем иначе. По крайней мере, он хоть как-то обезопасит себя. Спенсер снова скрутился калачиком на анатомической койке, лицом к стене, будто его мучили спазмы, и принялся считать выемки мелкого рубчика на обшивке у головы.

***

Эрик часто замечал в поведении Кину все более вызывающие и развязные нотки, будто он нарочито выставляет себя напоказ. Намеренно провоцируя, разжигает искру в этом концентрате вынужденного воздержания. Эрик догадывался, к чему Кей вел свою игру, и усилием воли подавлял в себе желание высказать ему в лицо свое негодование. Это будет сродни капитуляции. Этим он признает его власть над собой. Но иногда он задумывался, что, возможно, это все только в его голове. И постарался максимально дистанцироваться от Кину, от его голоса, от его запаха, от вида его гибкого тела. Но в темноте каюты Спенсера неизменно преследовал образ брата, выходящего из ванной комнаты. Была ли это точка отсчета и не придумал ли он сам себе то, чего на самом деле и быть не может.

До орбиты Эриды Эрик больше не делал попыток столкнуться с Кеем лицом к лицу. Между ними был вакуум, большое ничто, тот самый нулевой холод, который сейчас царил за бортом.

Отсюда Солнце казалось едва заметной маленькой точкой где-то то в центре родной системы, теперь его было легко спутать с десятками тысяч звезд, окружающих их. В рубке шла подготовка к запуску ускорителя, и половина экипажа была круглосуточно здесь задействована.

Наконец ожидание старта закончилось, и, лязгая подошвами по настилу, люди засновали внутри железного муравейника.

— Все по местам! — Голос Алмейды загремел по громкой связи, эхом отдаваясь по всему кораблю. Экипаж занял вертикальные ложементы, в два ряда, друг напротив друга, по девять ниш. Плечи придавила стальная фиксация. «Таурус» включил маневровые, разворачиваясь в заданном квадрате, и приготовился к ускорению. Эрик занял ложемент напротив брата, глядя, как Кину, немного бледный, со взмокшими висками, долго не мог попасть трясущимися руками в гнездо замком ремня безопасности. Гленн Петровский, отбросив косу на спину, обошел всю команду, проверяя, остановился перед Кеем и защелкнул его ремень одной рукой:

— Вот так, — и поправил, касаясь груди, проведя пальцами от пояса вверх, до ключицы. Никто не обратил внимания, но Эрик заметил возникшую паузу между ними двумя и взгляд Петровского из-под длинных ресниц. Гленн не сразу убрал руку, а задержал на некоторое время между ремнем и кожей Кину. Затем, опомнившись, развернулся к команде лицом:

— Минутная готовность! — и занял свое место на мостике.

— Немного тряхнет, держись крепче, а то плечам будет больно, — сказал Малыш, обращаясь к Кину. — И закрой глаза, так меньше будет мутить.

— Спасибо, — белыми губами прошелестел Кей, вцепившись в крепления.

— Оно хоть и повидало, но еще ничего. Сейчас, конечно, делают гашения и амортизируют, что-то там на современных лайнерах понаделали всякого, но тут мы немного дедовским способом, ты уж не обессудь, — это Хейвуд с другой стороны.

— В лайнерах трясет, но не так, — прошептал Кину. — Там ложементы откидываются.

— А тут сам откинешься быстрее, пока пройдешь точку входа. — Малыш, зажмурившись, вжался затылком в подголовник на переборке.

Судно затрясло, гул увеличился.

— Дыши ртом! — крикнул Эрик Кею и зажмурился сам. Уши забило ватой, их резко вжало назад, и тряска стала настолько сильной, что Спенсер живо представил, как «Таурус» рассыпается по частям и парит в бесконечном пространстве, погребая в своих обломках двенадцать ледяных тел. Давление стало критическим, дышать стало совсем невозможно, резкий хлопок — и внезапно все прекратилось. И грохот смолк, вызывая странное чувство внезапной глухоты.

— Есть! Мы прошли! Поздравляю, ребята! Наше корыто еще всем корытам — корыто! — Алмейда вплыл в пассажирский отсек, хватаясь за поручни. — Скоро восстановим гравитацию, а пока — ура!

Раздались аплодисменты и громкие крики со всех сторон. Народ отщелкивал замки, возбужденно хлопал друг друга по плечам, пожимали руки. Эрик смотрел, как бледно-зеленый Кей пытался справиться с невесомостью, и подтянулся к нему. Взял за запястье прохладную руку, прислушиваясь к ритму сердца.

— Если грохнешься в обморок — не страшно. Это случается даже с бывалыми. — сказал он.

Кину выдернул кисть и посмотрел на него долгим пронзительным взглядом.

— Отъебись, — вымолвил он, оттолкнувшись от Спенсера. От толчка потерял равновесие, его закрутило, и он с размаху врезался в Петровского. Гленн недоуменно поймал Кея, переводя взгляд то на одного, то на другого, но ничего не сказал, а аккуратно добрался до палубы и заставил Кину взяться за ручки на полу.

— Сейчас придавит, — предупредил он.

***

Экипаж вовсю праздновал.

— Ай да кэп, ай да молодца! — кричал Малыш Бенни, подливая виски. — Выпьем! Только хватит ли наш дирижабль без прикола на второй такой заход?

— Хватит каркать! — Нежинская отобрала у него стакан с янтарной жидкостью и залпом опрокинула в себя. — Вечно пиздишь не по делу, язык у тебя больно длинный.

— А у меня все длинное! Брианна, подружка ты моя! Дай я тебя расцелую! — облапил ее Малыш и потянулся к ней губами.

— Остынь, Малыш! — Она выбралась из его объятий и поправила на худеньком плече сползший ворот объемного худи.

Все радовались, медленно напиваясь, и градус в каюте заметно полз вверх. Этьен слушал музыку и, обняв себя за плечи, танцевал сам с собой, улыбаясь чему-то своему. Эрик незаметно рассматривал Кину поверх стакана, его затянуло это созерцание, и посторонние звуки слегка погасли в его голове. Вот Кину дотронулся до края алюминиевого стола, прикрученного к полу, его кисть, красивая, сильная, с прожилками вен, она была совершенная в своем строении, его длинные пальцы держали на весу всю ладонь, упираясь в кант рифленой столешницы. Простые движения, которые человек ежедневно повторяет как ритуал, способны разжечь чье-то желание. Кей засмеялся, на щеках обозначились ямочки, и еще одна украшала подбородок. Из-за искусственного освещения тени сделали резче черты лица. Спенсер приложил подушечку пальца к своему подбородку, закрывая на нем такую же впадинку. Эрику очень хотелось встать, подойти, наклониться над Кину, вдохнуть запах кожи в горловине футболки с длинными рукавами, которые Кей подтянул ближе к локтям, насладиться теплом и провести подушечками пальцев по ключице и по скуле вверх. Но все это было настолько же невозможно, как и семь лет назад. Кей встал и ушел, наверное, отлить, а Спенсер очнулся. Он не мог больше здесь находиться. Натянуто улыбаться, делать вид, что все хорошо. Он прислушивался к звукам музыки, под которую Этьен танцевал свой одинокий танец, и вокруг его сердца сжималась тоска. Он незаметно выскользнул из салона и ушел к себе, куда не долетал шум и пьяные крики команды. Он не был готов присоединиться ко всеобщему веселью, и его снедало не только чувство, которое не превозмочь, но и ощущение непреходящей тревоги. Снова и снова, как в прошлый раз, его накрывало волнами предчувствия. И предчувствие не обмануло. Из полумрака его собственной каюты на него смотрел Кину.

Он приблизился к Спенсеру так близко, что он смог услышать его дыхание, наполненное крепостью рома.

— Давай сойдем на Аркадии, только ты и я, — горячо зашептал он в губы Эрику, — нас там никто не знает, у меня другое имя, все другое! Я — другой, ты — тоже уже не тот!

Спенсер попробовал отступить, но только лишь уперся в переборку спиной.

— Нет, Кей. Я не могу.

— Почему — нет? — спросил Кину, вжавшись в Эрика всем своим телом.

— Уйди, ты пьян. — Эрик отчаянно сопротивлялся сам себе, чтобы не сделать последний шаг, отделяющий их от страшного поступка. Он бедрами чувствовал каждую мышцу Кину через одежду, и его член стоял.

— Пожалуйста, — Кей прикусил Эрика за мочку уха, обжигая дыханием, он терся своей щекой о колючую щеку Эрика, — ну почему — нет?

Кей взял ладонь брата и положил на свою ягодицу, туго обтянутую тканью рабочих штанов.

— Я сказал — НЕТ! — Спенсер собрал остатки самообладания и резко оттолкнул Кину что есть мочи. Он тоже был не из слабых. Одинаковые ростом, одинаково сильные, одинаково наполненные страстью, они стояли друг напротив друга, готовясь нанести первый удар.

— Почему ты ненавидишь меня? — Кей в отчаянии заорал и со всей яростью ударил кулаком в переборку возле его головы. — За что?! Почему?!

— Ошибаешься. Я не ненавижу тебя. Это неправильно! — Голос Спенса предательски дрогнул, и он понял, что если сейчас продолжит эти бессмысленные пляски вокруг да около, он не устоит перед искушением. — Вон! Убирайся из моей каюты!

Кей резко отступил назад, презрительно глядя на Эрика. Постоял немного, шатаясь, будто собираясь с мыслями и с координацией одновременно, и вышел, оставив Эрика одного. Тот так и остался стоять у стены, пытаясь сглотнуть ком в горле и справиться со шквалом эмоций.

— Эй, док, у тебя тут все в порядке? — это Аджит — наверное, услышал шум, когда проходил мимо.

— Да, Аджи. Все в порядке, не беспокойся. — И он задвинул дверь перед его недоуменным лицом.

***

Спенсер стал замечать Кея на мостике все чаще и чаще. Но, казалось, ни Луис, ни Тадич, ни Такаги не замечали в этом ничего необычного. То есть механик, изъеденный мазутом и машинным маслом, пропадает целыми днями не в брюхе «Тауруса», а, как принц, попивает чай из железной кружки, стоя в командном пункте. Эрик хотел перекинуться парой слов с Алмейдой, но застыл как вкопанный, увидев Кея в компании Петровского. Луиса не было.

— На пассажирских судах обзорные иллюминаторы были задраены. Там же ничего не видно!

— Возможно. Но на самом деле это далеко не так. Сможешь потерпеть? Хочу показать тебе кое-что. Люди привыкли изображать гиперпространство разными доступными ему способами, тут уж кто на что горазд, как говорится. Художники, писатели, киношники. Зачастую его изображают как некую эпилептически-разноцветную мешанину, которая рябит в глазах или создает условный коридор, ведущий черт знает куда, — говорил Гленн, набирая на пульте строку команды, — а на самом деле все выглядит примерно как-то так. Смотри, не заблюй палубу, убирать сам будешь.

С обзорных стекол вверх поползли защитные экраны. Сначала там было ничего не разобрать, на первый взгляд за стеклом действительно не было ничего, но потом становилось понятно, что это «ничего» как живое, пульсирующее «ничего». Чернота за бортом не отражала свет даже от огней сухогруза, она булькала, выпячиваясь огромными вязкими пузырями, — вернее, человеческое восприятие считало это за пузыри. А на самом деле чернота то надвигалась на наблюдателя, то снова отступала, это было странное ощущение движущегося «ничего». Спенсер почувствовал горечь от желчи на корне языка, это явление действовало на вестибулярный аппарат похлеще гиперпрыжка. Кину тоже продержался недолго — вглядываясь в темноту, он внезапно начал падать, хватаясь за спинку кресла пилота, нелепо взмахивая руками. Гленн же, наученный опытом, не смотрел вместе со всеми, наблюдая за реакцией Кину. Он захохотал, поддерживая его, не давая свалиться от головокружения.

— Мистер Ливи! — Эрик решил обозначить свое присутствие. — Вас разыскивает мистер Хейвуд по всему кораблю. Разве сейчас вы не должны находиться в реакторном отсеке?

— Точно. — Кей поставил кружку и немного сдвинул ее пальцем подальше от приборов. И выбежал из рубки, ни с кем не прощаясь. Гленн нахмурил брови и прикусил кончик косы, мусоля губами.

— Док, тебя какая овца укусила?

Эрик сморщился, будто откусил от лимона, и постарался придать своему голосу невозмутимый тон.

— Ты размяк, отираясь с чумазым мехом. Возьми себя в руки, Петровский! Развели тут. Где Алмейда?

— Я тебя умоляю! С каких пор ты лезешь к нам свечки держать? Оставь его, я сам разберусь. Что я делаю и с кем, не твоего ума дело. Ты меня понял?

Эрик скрипнул зубами, на скулах четко обозначились желваки. Но он промолчал, только пальцами отстукивал ритм на приборной панели.

— Я очень надеюсь, что мне не о чем волноваться, — наконец сказал он и вышел. Гленн снова прикусил хвостик косы.

***

Спенсер взял из каюты полотенце и отправился в душ на самый нижний ярус, между трюмом и кубриком, прогулка не помешает. Вода помогала ему успокоиться, и в тесной, узкой кабинке душа, зажатый со всех сторон, он ощущал себя очень комфортно. Грязь и плохие мысли текли вниз по ногам. Он стоял, обтекаемый струями, подняв лицо навстречу брызгам. Ловил ртом горячие капли, фыркал и пытался не думать. Но мысли вновь и вновь возвращались к произошедшему на мостике. Эрик чертыхнулся и выключил душ. Возвращаясь к себе, он услышал какой-то непонятный, посторонний звук, который не являлся частью корабельного шума. Поэтому резал слух. Спенсер прислушался. Похоже на хлопки в ладоши, ритмично и влажно. У Спенсера зашевелились волосы на голове. Он уже все понял, но не хотел определенно знать. А ноги несли его сами собой. Отсек возле шлюза — со скафандрами и оборудованием для внешнего ремонта обшивки — был приоткрыт, буквально на миллиметр, но этого было достаточно. Эрик заглянул в тройное стекло и испытал дежавю, чудовищное чувство беспомощности и страдания, бывает ли на свете пытка хуже, чем эта, смотреть, снова и снова, как Кину отдается другому, буднично и как бы в порядке вещей.

Немного приоткрытый рот делал его выражение лица слегка глупым. Он морщился, но плыл от кайфа, упираясь руками в железный шкафчик. Штаны были приспущены до колен, мешая как следует расставить ноги, но Петровский не возражал, наоборот, сжимал ягодицы Кея ближе друг к другу, оставляя на коже красные следы. Он быстро и размеренно, без единого стона как заведенный долбил и долбил, и звонким эхом по отсеку раздавались мерные шлепки. Шкаф дребезжал в такт. Кей тоже не стонал, целиком отдаваясь ощущениям. Будто они забежали сюда просто по делу, заодно и по-быстрому трахнуться. Никакой страсти, никаких эмоций, просто секс и ничего лишнего. Петровскому надоело однообразие, он развернул Кея к себе лицом и потянулся за поцелуем. Кину ответил жарко, глубоко, накрутив на руку косу, не давая Гленну лишний раз пошевелить головой. И это ударило Эрика сильнее, чем если бы он просто дал ему отсосать. Разорвав поцелуй, Гленн толкнул Кину спиной на невысокие паллеты с баллонами, стягивая с него штаны до конца. Развел длинные ноги и пристроился между ними, вводя внутрь свой член. Наклонившись над Кину, он снова взял свой безумный темп, сосредоточенно фокусируясь на собственном дыхании. Кину откинулся назад, голова его свесилась с другой стороны импровизированной площадки. Он открыл глаза и заметил кверх тормашками Эрика по ту сторону стекла, наблюдающего за ними. Спенсер смотрел несколько бесконечных секунд ему прямо в глаза, потом подобрал свое полотенце и пошел прочь, гулко чеканя шаг как можно громче по палубному настилу. Что ж, он иного не ждал, все предсказуемо. Только почему внутри так печет? Эрик задвинул дверь каюты, ввел код и приложил к скану ладонь. Теперь никто не сможет зайти, даже Луис, имеющий ключ-карту ко всем помещениям. И только после этого разрыдался как маленький.

***

Кей сам его нашел в медотсеке. Зашел, сел на стол диагностики, положив ногу на ногу. Молча наблюдал, как Спенсер раскладывает свои инструменты. Наконец Эрик не выдержал первым:

— Ты не предохраняешься.

— И что? — Кину флегматично гонял во рту жевательную резинку.

— А то, что ты положителен, вот что!

— Ой, да ну хватит, — отмахнулся он, — меня за два года изучили настолько хорошо, что я теперь вообще могу считаться стерильным. Я не заразный.

— Но и не здоровый!

— Слушай, тем, кто пережил Северный вирус, запрещено работать не потому, что мы ходячая инфекция.

— Я знаю. Из-за побочек и расстройств в психике. Но все-таки я бы на твоем месте не рисковал! Всегда есть один, пусть даже на миллион, шанс, что ты кого-нибудь заразишь. Это не сифилис подхватить, не банальный гепатит, тут все намного серьезней, как ты не понимаешь? Стань наконец уже взрослым и прими на себя ответственность за свои действия и за свою жизнь!

— О, ну да. Слава богу, это мой брат. Теперь узнаю. А то я все голову ломал, куда же делся мой Спенс? Неужели вместе с волосами он сбрил и свое занудство! Все, я ушел. С тобой становится скучно.

— Ты подставляешь сам себя! — крикнул вдогонку Эрик.

— А ты — ревнуешь и не признаешься! — донеслось из коридора.


	11. Chapter 11

«Таурус» стартовал с Аркадии неделю назад. Они оставили попутный груз, принятый на Санкуру, и теперь направлялись к Дальней с опустевшим трюмом. Атмосфера на судне ощущалась плотным сгустком нервного напряжения. На безмолвный вопрос экипажа «зачем» Алмейда вздыхал, несколько раз порываясь открыть рот, но упорно молчал.

Спенсер знал, что Кину его провоцирует, и старался сократить передвижения: утренний паек на камбузе, медотсек и каюта. Но это не помогло. Чем больше Эрик проигрывал ту сцену в своем подсознании, тем больше будоражила мысль о том, что сейчас Кей тянет Гленна за косу, заставляя его слизывать со своей головки крупные прозрачные капли. И сам облизывал губы вслед своему воображению. Спенсера крутило на койке, сбивая постель, по утрам простыни превращались в тугой влажный ком, у него снова начиналась тахикардия. Чтобы унять себя, он вскакивал, обливался водой, пытался повторять справочники на латыни, вставая коленями на твердый пол. И часами стоял, раскачиваясь, пока боль становилась настолько невыносимой, что стреляло в висках. Он находил удовлетворение в таком самобичевании, но лишь на короткое время. Пока мысленно не возвращался к шлюзовой снова и снова, внезапно понимая, что каким-то немыслимым способом сумел превратить свою боль в некое извращенное удовольствие. И ему начинало это нравиться.

В конце концов перед Дальней Эрик решился на разговор. Он должен был сказать ему все, что знает. Если с Кину что-нибудь случится, он себе этого никогда не простит.

Они даже и не думали прятаться. Кей сидел сверху, спиной к двери, все в той же привычной футболке с закатанными рукавами, хватаясь за спинку жесткого сиденья в кают-компании. И этот вид обнаженного снизу тела ударил Эрика в пах собственным возбуждением. Кину насаживался на член, открывая обзор своего ануса, растянутого проникновением, на его ягодицах лежали чьи-то руки, помогая удерживать темп. Спенсер оступился, с трудом сохранив равновесие, и Кину обернулся. Распущенные волосы взметнулись вслед за его головой, сверкнул зеленый огонек в мочке уха.

— Кто там? — раздался осипший голос МакМиллана, он обхватил Кея поперек талии, пытаясь тоже всмотреться в темноту.

— Никого, показалось. — Кину обхватил лицо Джонни за щеки, заставляя его снова сосредоточить на себе внимание. — Не останавливайся, быстрей, я скоро кончу.

На лице Эрика вздулись желваки, и покраснели ладони. Поскорее бы добраться до цели и вообще завершить этот рейс. Вот только закончат начатое, и можно свалить. Спенс не сильно-то доверял Алмейде, но выбора не было. Тут или пан, или пропал, и хорошо, чтобы Луис сдержал свое обещание.

***

В каюту постучали, когда Спенсер уже спал. Он нехотя открыл дверь, ладонями вытирая заспанное лицо. На пороге стоял взволнованный Хейвуд в одной застиранной майке неопределенного цвета.

— Давай за мной, — выпалил он, — с Ливи что-то не так.

Эрик, как был, в одних хлопчатобумажных штанах со всех ног метнулся на кубрик. Вот оно, началось. Он все боялся, когда же всплывет их обман, и теперь весь их план висел на волоске. Не дай боже кто сообразит, что это побочные явления от «Северного». Но существовала крохотная вероятность, что и это снова паранойя Эрика, которая долгое и мучительное время выжимала из него жизнь.

Он ворвался в каюту, где койку Кея обступили встревоженные Арчи и Макмиллан. Кину метался по подушке, бледный как простыня, пометрвевшие губы приобрели нездоровый синюшный оттенок.

— А ну разошлись! — Спенсер растолкал остолбеневших товарищей и приподнял голову Кину, заглядывая под веки. — Что случилось?

— Да черт его знает! — Макмиллан нервно теребил мочку уха, — Мы спали, а он начал кричать. И задыхаться.

— Док, что с ним? — взволнованно спросил Арчи, заглядывая Спенсеру в глаза. — Что это? Это не опасно?

— Совершенно не опасно. Это просто давление.

— А что, из-за давления так орут? — с сомнением спросил Хейвуд, все еще переминаясь с ноги на ногу в проходе между койками.

— Банальный кошмар. Вы видели когда-нибудь картину Дали? «Сон, вызванный полётом пчелы вокруг граната, за секунду до пробуждения».

— Что? Какой сон?

— Неважно. Но я заберу его на ночь к себе, так что скажите Петровскому не ставить его завтра в график.

С помощью Арчи и Хейвуда Эрик отвел Кину в медотсек. Когда за ними закрылась дверь, от откинул с Кея накрахмаленную простыню и, сложив перед подбородком сцепленные замком руки, спросил:

— Ну, и как это понимать?

— Да все в порядке, что ты снова как этот… — слабо прошелестел Кей и попытался улыбнуться. — Клянусь, все в порядке. Не понимаю, почему они так нервно отреагировали. Мне просто приснился дурной сон. Что ты там плел? Что за ахинея? Какой еще синдром?

— Мне пришлось придумывать на ходу по твоей милости. А что еще мне было им ответить? Ой, простите, у него сейчас все пройдет. У него, знаете ли, скорей всего что-то в мозгах повредилось, когда он «Северным» болел, не обращайте внимания, это не лечится?

— Кха… шутник…

— И как часто?

— Что — часто?

— Как часто у тебя такие сны? Это ведь не единичный приступ?

Кину отвернул голову от пытливого взгляда Спенсера и уставился в потолок.

— Пить хочу, — сказал он и облизнул губы. Облизнул их так, как умел только он. И у Эрика мгновенно сжалось в паху.

— Ты не ответил на вопрос, — не обращая внимания на тяжесть в штанах, настаивал Спенсер. Господи, хорошо, что Кей не смотрит на него. Ведь на нем всего лишь легкое невесомое белье. Один взгляд — и игра проиграна.

— Бывает. Не так часто, чтобы бить тревогу, но бывает. Мне никуда от них не деться. Я пробовал, что я только не пробовал. Ничего не помогает. — Кей безнадежно вздохнул, потом откашлялся и все-таки посмотрел Спенсеру в глаза. — Так ты мне дашь воды или я так и помру от обезвоживания?

Эрик протянул Кину кружку и уселся ему в ноги, скрестив руки на груди. Долго смотрел, как Кей жадно пьет воду, облокотившись на подушку, смотрел, как ходит кадык по горлу и нечаянные капли, срываясь, стекают по легкой щетине за треугольный вырез майки, оставляя на коже влажные следы. Спенсер обвел взглядом шею Кину и кашлянул, привлекая его внимание.

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — спросил он. — Чего ты добиваешься?

Кей вопросительно приподнял бровь и в ожидании продолжения посмотрел на Спенсера, чуть наклонив голову.

— Прости? Ты о чем?

— Ты понимаешь, о чем я. Не надо разыгрывать из себя святую простоту.

— Так, значит, это снова был ты. Я догадался. Все еще играешь в свою любимую игру? Нравится смотреть?

— Мне не нравится. МНЕ НЕ НРАВИТСЯ! Я не знаю, какая у тебя конечная цель всего этого спектакля, но мне это надоело.

— Все ты знаешь, Спенс. Сидишь тут такой, весь из себя правильный и неприступный, осекаешь меня, ловишь на словах. А сам хоть раз пробовал не вилять? Ты пробовал быть честным хоть не со мной, а с самим собой? Не хочу больше продолжать этот бессмысленный разговор. Я устал, я хочу спать. У меня и без тебя хватает о чем поломать голову.

— Я тоже не хочу говорить об этом, но хочу тебя предупредить. Бросай заниматься херней. Хватит! Ты вынуждаешь меня пойти на крайние меры.

— Ты мне что, угрожаешь, что ли?

— Я угрожаю не тебе. Я хочу до тебя достучаться. Чтобы ты понял, чем все это может закончиться.

— А как я-то хочу! Как я-то хочу достучаться до тебя, Спенсер! Ты даже себе представить не можешь! Я себе все руки сбил до мяса, пока бьюсь в твою закрытую дверь! Я все пытаюсь разглядеть в тебе хоть какое-то понимание, поймать хоть проблеск какого-нибудь чувства! Ты когда-нибудь был влюблен? Знаешь, я ездил в Хейвен кор.

Эрик вздрогнул и осоловело захлопал глазами.

— Для чего?

— Думал, возможно ты уехал туда, где оставались какие-нибудь связи, пытался найти тебя через бывших сокурсников. Но все как один твердили, что после несчастного случая ты ни разу не объявился. Они рассказали, что у тебя был роман, только я не понял, с кем. И что погибла девушка. Ты любил ее?

— Нет, — ответил Эрик, обмирая внутри. Перед глазами возник сломанный корпус Ви, и тут же ее образ исчез, испарился, пытаясь трансформироваться в другое, более яркое воспоминание, но он никак не мог вызвать в памяти лицо Влада, оно размывалось, было нечетким, и по сути, кроме имени, у него не осталось больше ничего. Только пепел. — Я не любил ее. И знаешь что? Ты не имел никакого права рыться в моем прошлом! Не имел и не имеешь!

Спенсер почувствовал, как закипает изнутри, под мышками стало противно сыро, холод мурашками защекотал основание шеи, сбегая вниз по позвоночнику.

— Да что ты говоришь! — Кину подпрыгнул на койке, сбрасывая босые ступни на пол. Он вцепился в край матраса побелевшими костяшками, бледность лица подчеркнула бездонные глаза. — Тогда ты тоже не имеешь абсолютно никакого права указывать мне, с кем мне спать и когда мне спать! Ясно? И чтобы больше я таких разговоров от тебя не слышал, иначе, клянусь, я тебе врежу.

Эрик зажмурил глаза, стараясь совладать с гневом, и не смог. Это было сильнее него. Сильнее всего, что он чувствовал прежде. Он кинулся на Кея, повалив его всем корпусом с размаха обратно на койку, прижимая руками запястья над головой. В голове звенело, плескалось через край, еще немного, и он взорвется. Не понимая, что творит, Спенсер зафиксировал бедрами дергающееся тело под ним и закричал Кину в лицо:

— А я больше говорить не стану! Слышишь? И знай! Ты меня вынудил! Это не я! Это все ты! ТЫ! ВЫНУДИЛ! МЕНЯ! Теперь все только на твоей совести!

Кей замотал головой и стал вырываться из-под Эрика, подбрасывая ноги. Они возились теперь в молчании, только шипели, и сбившееся дыхание отражалось от белых стен, возвращаясь к ним эхом. У обоих топорщились штаны, стояло так, что борьба приобрела совершенно беспощадный оттенок. Теперь Кину старался не столько стряхнуть с себя Эрика, сколько вжаться в него пахом. И Спенс замер, заметив, что происходит нечто, что никак не входило в его планы. Он приподнялся на руках, которые все еще крепко сжимали запястья брата. Кей под ним был нечеловечески прекрасен. Как бог. Как неземное создание. Разгоряченный схваткой, волосы рассыпались вокруг лица, грудная клетка ходила ходуном, под диафрагмой на животе тенью обозначались мышцы. Он шумно вдыхал воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы и, не сводя с Эрика глаз, продолжал тереться об него своим членом. Спенсер просунул руку вниз в надежде остановить, удержать, прекратить эту пытку, он мечтал, чтобы Кей перестал его мучить, чтобы понял и сдался. И как только его ладонь наткнулась на член Кину, он крепко сжал его в кулаке. Кину вздрогнул и охнул, оставляя на ладони Эрика влажные густые потеки. Тот в немом удивлении вытащил пальцы и не веря поднес их к глазам.

— Нет-нет-нет-нет-НЕТ! — Он попятился назад, оступаясь, опрокидывая медицинский столик и лоток с инструментами. — НЕТ!

Он обвел взглядом расслабленного Кину, в глазах которого читалось разочарование.

— Прости… — И укрылся в своей каюте, чтобы сбежать от взгляда, за который он мог и умереть.

***

Через пару дней Эрик дрочил, стоя на коленях, вжимаясь ими в корешок подложенной книги. Снаружи послышался шорох и словно кто-то царапал обшивку изнутри. Он отодвинул дверь, чувствуя, что жар не сошел с его щек до конца, и испарина предательски холодила лоб. Но за дверью никого не оказалось. На палубе за комингсом лежала игральная карта с надписью на рубашке. «Там, где в первый». Спенсер прижал ее к груди, в которой гулко колотилось сердце, и понял, что попал.

Что за игру придумал Кей на этот раз? Хорошо, давай поиграем.

Он вышел, оглядываясь, будто вор, с надеждой, что все, кроме дежурных в рубке, спят по своим углам. В шлюзовой горел тусклый аварийный фонарь, делающий сцену пугающей и инфернальной. Хотя если это и был ад, то персональный ад для Эрика Спенсера. Волосы Кину были откинуты вверх, на лицо, обнажая шею. Красный свет отражался от вспотевшего тела, делая его похожим на дьявола во плоти. И этот дьявол сейчас с удовольствием на похотливом лице сосал член Малыша, вбирая до самых яиц. «Он знал, что я приду», — подумал Спенсер, со всей силы сжимая яйца рукой, чтобы не допустить, не дать вожделению ни единого шанса. Из угла, который был вне доступа зрения от дверного окна, отделился силуэт и пристроился сзади к бедрам Кину. Силуэт наклонился ниже, проводя языком по позвоночнику, блестящему от пота, и Эрик сумел разглядеть Арчи. Какая же он все-таки блядь! Кей глянул на дверь, всматриваясь, будто чувствовал на себе жадный взгляд чужих глаз. Он отдавался сейчас не своим партнерам, он сейчас трахался с ним, с Эриком. Это было шокирующим откровением, Спенсер не смог сдержать стона и сильней прихватил пальцами мошонку. Он даже не знал, что хуже из всего, что с ним происходило, — то, что он желает родного брата, или то, что происходит сейчас. Что-то теплое капнуло на основание большого пальца, и Спенсер почувствовал влагу, текущую по подбородку. Он обтер его рукой и поднес к глазам. Пальцы были в чем-то темном, буром. Кровь. У него из носа капала кровь, прямо на комбинезон и на руку, сжимающую пах. Он больше не хотел никаких игр. Он хотел, чтобы все это прекратилось. Кей не смог остановиться, невзирая ни на что. Что ж. Теперь все будет иначе.


	12. Chapter 12

«Таурус» дошел до мертвой зоны. Весь экипаж собрался в рубке, всматриваясь в огромную безлюдную планету. На Дальней бушевали ураганы, оставляя после себя аммиачный туман. Ее поверхность была покрыта огромными игольчатыми скалами, за которые, как сахарная вата, цеплялись тяжелые облака. Если захотеть здесь что-нибудь спрятать, то это никто никогда не найдет. Трудная поверхность, даже для радаров. Только один вопрос — как туда сесть?

Луис тарабанил по стеклу пальцами, рассматривая Дальнюю. Наконец из-за диска планеты показалась тень, сверкая антеннами и габаритными огнями, плывущая в темноте.

— Подойдем ближе! — крикнул Луис. — Это они!

— Черт возьми! — Люди прильнули к стеклу. — Это же грузовая станция! Что она здесь забыла?

— Алмейда! Что происходит? — Брианна взглянула на Луиса, уперев руку в панель. — Мне кажется, теперь самое время объясниться.

— Это лишь часть станции, «Лира-2». Всю было не перевезти.

— «Лира»? С Радуги? Что здесь делает грузовая станция с Радуги? Луис! Во что ты нас втянул!?

— Я не знаю, как она здесь оказалась, и вам не советую знать. Мы примем груз на этой станции! И отвезем на Дево! Все! Наша работа на этом закончена! Те, кто нас нанял, заплатят на каждого столько, что можно уходить на пенсию! Ребята, подумайте, я понимаю, все это странно, но вы же понимаете, какие на кону бабки? Когда бы нам еще представилась такая возможность?

— Да, но что-то мне кажется, это все как-то странно, — заметила Нежинская. — Как-то подозрительно. Если кому-то на Дево необходимо было заполучить этот груз, какого хера нужно было прятать станцию на Дальней? Там было рукой подать! Взял — и до свидания! Нет, я в такие игры не игрок.

— А что за груз, Алмейда? — Бенни снова потянулся к вихору, растрепав его.

— Не знаю. Мы не суем нос в чужие дела. Я поручился за любого из нас. Это не наше дело! Запомните и зарубите себе на носу! Мы примем этот ебучий груз, чем бы он ни был, и доставим заказчику! Кто не согласен, может сойти здесь!

Хейвуд подозрительно сощурил глаза:

— Кто еще знал, что ты нас сюда потащишь?

— Петровский.

— Не, ну нормально девки пляшут? — со всех сторон послышался недовольный рокот

— Петровский, если кто тут на память жалуется, моя правая, заодно и левая рука!

— Ага! И дрочит он тебе тоже сам!

— И жопу подтирает!

— Да какой подтирает! Лижет денно и нощно!

— Молчать! Заткнули пасти! — Алмейда побагровел. — У любого, кто будет думать, что он умнее меня, — вычту из доли! Ясно? Я спрашиваю — вы меня поняли?!

— Да, что уж тут непонятного… — пробурчал Аджит, перекатывая монету. — Да только все это не слишком справедливо по отношению к нам.

— Не слышу?! Ась? После прыжка глуховат стал на ухо!

— Да, сэр! Мы поняли, сэр! — Команда грохнула хором, закатывая глаза.

— Так, МакМиллан! Наладить связь со станцией!

— Есть, сэр!

— Бри! Готовьте шлюз! Мы идем на стыковку, ребята! Так что держите ваши штанишки, скоро они будут набиты золотом!

— Есть! Есть контакт! — Джонни оторвался от наушников и нажал на сенсорную панель. — Станция «Лира-2», станция «Лира-2», это сухогруз «Таурус»! Разрешите совершить стыковку!

В динамиках громкой связи раздалось шипение, помехи от магнитного поля планеты-гиганта, и наконец через белый шум они услышали глухой голос:

— «Таурус», стыковку разрешаем. Второй модуль ваш. Алмейда, мы вас ждали.

***

Эрик, Луис и Петровский, надев скафандры, стояли возле стыковочного узла. Наконец лепестки диафрагмы пришли в движение, открывая доступ внутрь. Спенсер догадывался, что Луису тоже все это было поперек горла, но что он терял? На той стороне стыковочного узла их встречали трое. Огромные опломбированные контейнеры ждали около грузового шлюза.

— Тащите, тащите! Осторожнее!

— Дорогу! — Голос Нежинской заставил всех расступиться.

Она подогнала тягач к шлюзу, за ней подъехал Аджит на транспортировщике.

— Сколько мы принимаем?

— Три контейнера. Около десяти тонн.

— Негусто. Я думала, что за такие деньги мы забьем весь трюм. — Она скептически осмотрела металлические ящики. — Ну что ж. Аджит! Давай! Понемногу! А вы не стойте сусликами! — крикнула она остальным. — Бесите меня все! Не к добру, ох, не к добру все это.

Она втопила небольшой узкой ступней педаль до упора и подвела тягач ближе к контейнерам.

Трое незнакомцев передали Алмейде герметичный ручной ящик, наподобие тех, в которых Хейвуд носил с собой инструменты.

— Пересчитывать надо? — Алмейда пригладил виски и взялся обеими руками за ручки ящика.

— Как хочешь. У нас все точно, как в аптеке. — Незнакомец смотрел на Луиса долгим немигающим взглядом и выиграл. Алмейда так и не открыл ящик, что-то ему подсказало, что эти сомневающихся не любят. Эрик заметил Кину, в глазах которого полыхал огонь, и в эту секунду ему захотелось оказаться как можно дальше от «Лиры».

***

Перед гиперпрыжком от Дальней многие беззвучно молились, стреноженные в своих стойлах. Спенсер опять встал напротив Кину. Пристегивая ремень, он поднял глаза. На этот раз Кей уверенно справился со страховкой, хотя Гленн порывался помочь, но тот раздраженно отмахнулся. Эрик наблюдал за ними, и, когда Гленн отошел, чтобы занять свой ложемент, Кину помрачнел и сдвинул брови.

Грохот обрушился на них неожиданно, трясло сильнее, чем раньше, команда мгновенно оглохла. Они заорали что есть мочи от охватившего дикого страха, до хрипа, до сорванных связок, хватаясь за уши, но чудовищный грохот перегруженных двигателей и рвущегося металла перекрывал все посторонние звуки. Будто смотришь немое кино, думал Эрик, с трудом справляясь с давлением во внутреннем ухе. Снова хлопок — и наконец наступила благословенная тишина. Они прошли.

***

— Кто не задействован в ремонте, помогайте доку! — кричал Луис Алмейда, одной рукой зажимавший правую сторону лица. Под пальцами разлилась огромная гематома. Паника, возникшая в первые минуты после перехода, потихоньку утихла. Не сильно пострадавшие, но перепуганные люди жались кучкой в кают-компании, ища помощи. Нежинская руководила расчисткой помещений. Эрик бегло осмотрел повреждения у экипажа — ничего серьезного. Несколько царапин, случайно задело. Через три часа механики закончили осмотр судна. Хаос, царивший вокруг, понемногу улегся, экипаж приходил в себя.

— Ну, знаете, — Малыш сокрушенно качал головой, — я, наверное, сойду. Что-то мне ссыкотно в обратную сторону. Надо было в Аркадии встать в доки хотя бы на неделю. Говорил же, мощи не хватит.

Никто не стал, как обычно, его задирать или подначивать, у многих возникла такая же мысль.

— Где Петровский?! — проорал Алмейда. — Петровский, еб твою мать!

— Не видели, кэп! Он же все время был рядом с нами! МакМиллан! Запеленгуй, где его носит!

— Есть!

— Так, каков наш расклад? Выйдем к Дево — нужно будет давать на лапу тамошним докам. До Земли мы не дотрясемся. — Алмейда почесал затылок.

— А я не собираюсь обратно, — проворчал Малыш Бенни. — Останусь на Дево, с такими-то средствами. Осяду, куплю дом.

— Да не смеши мои тапочки! — захохотала Бри. — Прямо верю каждому слову, аж сердце щемит. Как же, осядет он.

— Эй, кэп! — крикнул из рубки Джонни. — Мистер Петровский возле реакторной — наверное, проверяет за механиками!

— Блядь, помешался он на этих механиках, что ли. — Луис кинул в сердцах полотенце, в которое Спенсер завернул лед. — И днем и ночью носит, аж яйца звенят!

После этих слов наступила неловкая тишина, экипаж прятал взгляд, стараясь не смотреть друг на друга. Эрик бросил взгляд на Кину. Он с ледяным спокойствием потягивал из термоса прокисшее пиво, сидя на краю стола. Совершенно никаких эмоций. Обманчивая простота. Стоило Спенсеру закрыть глаза, как он видел перед собой порочные губы в потеках спермы и зажмуренные глаза. В этих видениях слипшаяся от пота челка острыми прядями била Кину по векам в такт чужим фрикциям. Спертый воздух, красное освещение, влажные следы на теле. Дыхание вдох-выдох через рот, частое, как у бегунов, и быстро работающий кулак, в котором блестит головка члена. Эрик открыл глаза, с трудом выравнивая ритм сердца. Кину отставил термос.

Дверь с шумом отъехала в сторону, Хейвуд ворвался в кают-компанию, зацепившись ногой о комингс. Все обернулись к нему.

— Там! Там! — Он никак не мог унять дрожь, и даже сил не хватало перекинуть ногу. — Там Петровский! Он мертв!

Хейвуд всхлипнул и сел на палубу, обхватив голову руками.

— Ты что это? Ты это чего? — попятился Малыш. — Ты зачем такое?

— Черт знает что! — Луис вышел из себя. — Хейвуд, Аджит и док, вы со мной! Остальные ни шагу отсюда, ясно?

Люди рассеянно закивали. Спенс обернулся. Кину был белее мела, кадык ходил ходуном.

Хейвуд повел их на нижний ярус, туда, где не смолкал гул реактора. Луис схватился за клинкет технической шахты, сдвигая в сторону, и они по очереди спустились вниз по вертикальной металлической лестнице. Впереди бухал воздуховод, работали насосы фильтрации. Спенсер опустил подошву ботинка на палубный настил, глядя под ноги. В просветах настила, на ярус ниже, виднелся синий комбинезон старпома.

— Вон там! Смотрите! Видите? — Хейвуд истерически дергал пальцем туда, вниз, указывая на тело. Луис отодвинул его в сторону и начал спускаться по следующему пролету. Эрик последовал за ним.

— Ну что там? — крикнул им сверху Хейвуд. Спенсер приложил пальцы к сонной артерии. Гленн точно мертв. Мертвее мертвого. Эрик осмотрел голову. Его затылок был пробит одним из маячковых штырей, расположенных на технических палубах. Небольшой, буквально с палец, для крепления электронного оборудования и связи. Они располагались на палубных стрингерах, и специально упасть на него бы точно не вышло. Алмейда отступил потрясенно назад и тут же начал заваливаться на спину. Спенсер успел его поймать за руку за считанные доли секунды.

— Ебать! Осторожно! Скользко-то как! — Луис согнулся над телом старпома и, держа руку у сердца, пытался справиться с одышкой. — Чуть в штаны не наложил.

— Ступил бы дальше на полшага — и свернул голову! — Эрик провел по настилу пальцем. — Всего лишь масло.

И они оба посмотрели на ботинки Петровского. На одном из них был развязан шнурок.

***

После гибели Петровского над «Таурусом» нависла тень трагедии. Каждый воспринимал произошедшее близко к сердцу. Но Алмейда совсем сдал. Он тяжело переживал, смерть Гленна состарила его на десять лет. Спенсер же думал только о Кину. Что он теперь чувствует? Как это сказалось на нем?

Они положили тело, накрытое простыней, в дальний угол трюма. Рядом со складской техникой. За автопогрузчиком кто-то тихо плакал. Брианна. В отличие от мужчин, она свободно отпустила себя, предавшись печали. Эрик, боясь потревожить скорбь, незаметно прижался к переборке спиной. Мужской голос, чуть хрипловатый, с нотками сочувствия. Спенсер выглянул из укрытия, не выдавая себя.

Бри едва слышно всхлипывала, раскинув бедра. Она нашла утешение в объятиях Кея, пытаясь забыться в плотском удовольствии. Не думать, просто не думать ни о чем. И Спенсер ее очень хорошо понимал. Он не понимал Кину. Что за изощренный метод находить удовлетворение в болезненном желании спрятаться от проблем, утопая в оргазмах. Они лежали прямо на палубе. Эрик никогда не видел Кину с этой стороны, и его сердце пропустило удар. Он хотел быть сейчас на месте Бри, едва дыша, что-то шептать Кею в грудь, размазывать слезы и подкидывать бедра навстречу. Ямочки на ягодицах, напряженная линия позвоночника, игра мышц. Красота в первозданном, животном виде.

«Она ЧЕРТОВСКИ ХОРОША В ПОСТЕЛИ, — подумал Спенсер, — просто чертовски хороша».


	13. Chapter 13

Вой сигнализации насквозь прошил все отсеки. Люди выскакивали из кубрика, одеваясь на ходу, Арчи и Хейвуд как были в одном исподнем. Луис, Тадич и Малыш уже были в рубке.

— Что случилось? Где сработка? — спросил Хейвуд у Бенни. Свет замигал, работая с перебоями, и наконец погас совсем.

— Без паники! — крикнул Алмейда. — Это временно!

— Сбоит система охлаждения. Херня какая-то! Мы где-то упустили, прошляпили!

— Надо было прозвонить все системы, а вы как всегда — лишь бы отъебались! — Луис пригладил волосы. — Дай бог, чтоб мы тут не сварились, как в микроволновке! Телятина фаршированная!

— Да погодите вы раздувать! Малыш! Хейвуд!

— Ищем!

— Чувствуете? — Этьен положил руку на панель управления. — Нагревается!

— И тут! — Станко держал ладонь на переборке.

— В пизде у вас нагревается, паникеры! Отставить мне нагнетать! Бенни, еб твою душу! Нашли, что там?

— Да! С самой системой все в порядке, но питание, идущее от реактора, не поступает! Надо пройтись по линии!

— Так идите! Почему вы все еще здесь?! — Луис бессильно свалился в кресло, откинувшись назад. Вытер пот подолом футболки цвета хаки, потом сдернул ее через голову и вытерся целиком.

— Говорил же, на ладан дышим! — Малыш подхватил разгрузочный пояс. — Хейвуд! Давайте с Ливи от реактора к нам! Мы с Арчи начнем отсюда! Быстрее управимся!

— Я принесу льда, — сказала Брианна. Она была в одной майке и спортивных зеленых трусах, от которых резало глаз. — Пока он не растаял.

Алмейда снова взялся тарабанить пальцами по подлокотнику.

— Нам главное выйти из гипера, а там недалеко до Дево.

— До нее еще надо дойти, — бросил Тадич. И взглянул на Этьена. Тот был весь сосредоточен на своих расчетах, не глядя по сторонам.

— Не пойму, — наконец сказал Такаги, — Тут что-то не сходится.

— Где? Дай посмотреть? — Луис отодвинул его плечом и уставился на монитор.

— Вот — Этьен ткнул пальцем. — Тут и тут, видишь? Что-то не так. Но я не понимаю, как такое возможно. По моим подсчетам, мы должны выйти около Игниссола. Но теперь вся система сбоит, выдавая рандомные координаты!

— Что за херня! Тадич! Мы можем это обойти?

— Не знаю, можно попробовать! — Станко тоже избавился от одежды и, полуголый, смотрел на дисплей управления. — Да что ж они так долго-то!

Спенсер взял у Бри лед и протер им свой лоб и руки. Это принесло облегчение. Он взглянул на бортовой термометр. Девяносто восемь. Еще есть время, температура совсем не критичная.

— Есть, мы нашли! — в рубку ввалился Малыш. — Есть чего холодненького попить?

Бри протянула ему стакан с наполовину растаявшим льдом. Бенни опорожнил его залпом, лед захрустел.

— Ребята еще там. Смотрят, что можно сделать изнутри. Но я вам скажу так — отсюда мы ничего не сделаем, надо снаружи. А чтобы выйти — нам нужно немедленно убираться из гипера.

— Не слишком-то радостно, — отозвался Тадич. — У нас тут проблема номер два. Мы хрен знает где теперь выйдем — и выйдем ли вообще. Возможно, мы окажемся прямо в центре какой-нибудь звезды, так что…

Разливающийся вой сирены сигнализации рвал уши в образовавшейся паузе.

— Что ж, — сказал Луис, вытирая руки о штаны, — если кто-то из вас не верил в Господа нашего, то пришла пора начинать молиться. И вырубите вы эту хуйню, наконец!

***

Выход — не вход. Почему такое правило работало повсеместно в действительности, кто его знает. Почему попасть куда-то было намного сложней, чем оттуда сбежать. Эрик много ломал голову над этой аксиомой, но все равно ответов не находил.

Под ними задрожала палуба, «Таурус» выходил из гиперпространства, разрывая пространство и время. Один миг — и их ослепило великолепие вселенной мириадами звезд. И тут же все пришло в движение, завертелось перед глазами, судно стало разворачиваться на сто восемьдесят градусов. И с каждой минутой становилось светлее в рубке. Где-то за бортом полыхало, совсем рядом. Переборка возле стрингера совсем нагрелась.

— Держи курс! Тадич! Держи! — Алмейда, хватаясь за спинки кресел, подполз к Станко и встал за его спиной. — Такаги! Где мы, черт побери!

— Где-то недалеко квазар!

— Уходим!! Бегом! — заорал Луис. — Нет времени пристегиваться! Тадич, господи благослови, жми отсюда! Ручное! Давай на ручное!

Чудовищной силы гравитация обрушилась на маленький кусок железа. Время сжалось до капли на острие иглы. Хлопок — и свет снова погас, опрокидывая людей в хаос. Спенсера подбросило до потолка, он на ощупь пытался ухватиться хоть за что-нибудь под рукой. Но тут снова рвануло вниз, он упал, чувствуя, как щеку разрывает что-то острое. Раздались истошные вопли, и снова толчок. Эрик нащупал под собой теплое тело, пальцами нащупал лицо. Опять резкий толчок, грохот, и теперь свет померк у него в голове.

***

Кап-кап-кап. Спенсер очнулся от того, что рядом кто-то кричал. И кричал, и кричал, и никак не мог остановиться. Он поморщился от саднящей раны, дотронулся до лица рукой. Провел пальцами по краям рваной раны — надо дойти до медотсека, зашить. Неимоверная духота. Скорей всего, градусов сто пятнадцать. Возможно, сто двадцать. Ужасно хотелось пить. Он облизнул пересохшие губы.

Кап-кап. Эрик открыл глаза. Над ним, на панели, балансируя на краю, каталась открытая пластиковая бутылка с водой. Освещение было в порядке, и он в панике забегал по лицам, ища Кину. Тот сидел возле Тадича, у самой стены, обливаясь потом, и тяжело дышал. Спенсер перевел взгляд на кричащего Бенни. Он совсем обезумел, вцепившись обеими руками в свой рыжий вихор. И не отводил глаз от чего-то за спиной Эрика. Спенс обернулся — Джонни лежал рядом со стрингером на животе, уставясь безжизненными мутными зрачками вверх. Нежинская поднялась с палубы, сильно хромая, и со всей дури залепила Бенни пощечину. Тот осоловело моргнул. Она размахнулась и ударила с другой стороны.

— Держи себя в руках, тряпка! — гаркнула Бри в лицо Малышу. Затем отошла и, кривясь от боли, приложилась к бутылке с водой.

Алмейда наклонился над МакМилланом, закрывая ему веки.

— Предлагаю остановить реактор и наладить систему охлаждения, иначе нам пиздец. — сказал он. — Долго он не протянет.

— А что делать с питанием? Мы же не пальцем ковыряться будем?

— Запустим аварийный генератор. Этого хватит, чтобы использовать инструменты и запитать рубку. Закроем клинкеты между отсеками, чтобы сохранить тепло. Малыш, сколько у нас будет времени, пока не восстановим обрыв?

— Не знаю, час или два. — Бенни еще не отошел от крика, его колотила крупная дрожь.

— Арчи! Пойдете с Хейвудом. А мы попробуем восстановить управление. Вся электроника ебнулась, вот что теперь делать…

— А как же Джонни? — Малыш не мог оторвать взгляда от несчастного МакМиллана.

— Ну что Джонни? Пусть ангелы споют ему свою песнь. У нас нет времени, чтобы скорбеть. Это все позже. А пока за работу!

Бениамино согнулся пополам и вывернул содержимое желудка прямо под ноги Спенсу.

***

Эрик стоял возле зеркала, рассматривая рану. Всего два шва. Не сильно заметно. Только тянет кожу на лице, если открыть рот. В отражении за его спиной возник Кину с забранными на затылке хвостом. Он хмуро смотрел на Спенсера, облокотившись на дверь медотсека.

— Что? — спросил Спенс отражение. — Я так ужасен?

— Просто чудовище, — ответил Кей, оттолкнулся плечом и вышел.

***

Большая часть «Тауруса» погрузилась в темноту. Около шлюзовой камеры собрались практически все — там царил настоящий бардак. Арчи и Хейвуд разгуливали в термобелье, готовясь облачиться в скафандры. С помощью экипажа они пытались их отстегнуть от специальных креплений в нишах, но доступ к ним был завален бухтами троса и паллетами. Содержимое металлических шкафов в беспорядке валялось на палубе.

— Как еще тут все не рвануло. — Хейвуд вцепился в ближайший баллон и откатил в сторону. — Да мы в рубашке родились, не иначе.

— Кто такой умный, что не закрыл за собой, — проворчала Бри, хлопая дверцей. Из-за деформации она снова раскрылась, хлопая по крайнему скафандру, отбивая стеклянный звон от стекла гермошлема. Нежинская попробовала захлопнуть ее еще пару раз, потом психанула, сдалась и прижала ладонью. — Аджи! Дай что-нибудь тяжелое! Не могу, раздражает!

— Надо освободить как можно больше места. Ну-ка, кто посвободнее, помоги! — крикнул Аджит, сдвигая к шкафу тяжелый поддон с оборудованием.

Скафандры сняли с креплений, проверяя жизнеобеспечение каждого. Малыша все еще трясло.

— Так, — сказал он, — доберетесь до локационной антенны, проверьте заодно и ее. У нас вся электроника по пизде пошла. Видимо, придется настроить ее вручную, если хотим наладить связь. Но сначала — обрыв. Вот, возьмите. — Он протянул им обычную рацию. — Вроде еще работает. Передатчикам в шлемах хана. Но главное — силовая линия.

Хейвуд начал просовывать ноги в тяжелый, неподдающийся низ скафандра. Сначала штаны, ботинки, затем нужно плотно закрыть грудь. Рядом пыхтел Арчи. Все-таки весило все это немало, плюс инструмент. И три метра до прыжка в никуда.

— Вот же зараза! — Хейвуд дернул на себя рукав вместе с перчаткой, но ее толстые гибкие пальцы держал металлический трос, опутавший ее некой пружиной. — Малыш, подай-ка резак!

— Да конечно! — огрызнулась Бри. — Будешь ты возле кислорода мне тут резаком махать! Аджи, принеси ему кусачки или ножницы по металлу. Так-то все целехонько. — Она присмотрелась к поверхности скафандра, промяла пальцами под тросом, ища повреждения.

— А такое не подойдет? — спросил Спенсер, вынимая из нагрудного кармана футляр с гравировкой из нержавеющей стали. Он осторожно приоткрыл его. Внутри лежал сверкающий инструмент, похожий на скальпель. — Режет все. Даже камень.

— Ух ты! Вот это вещичка! — Все сгрудились вокруг него, рассматривая необычный предмет. Спенсер ни разу не воспользовался им по назначению, это был подарок от Бейна по поводу окончания интернатуры в Деспонде. Стоила немалых денег, судя по всему, и Эрик хранил ее как нечто, что связывало его с единственной душой на Земле, которую он считал своим другом.

— Можно? — спросил Малыш и принял из рук скальпель, рассматривая на свет. — Офигеть! Какой!

— Осторожно! — предостерег Спенс — Не отмахни себе нос.

Бенни в один рез перерезал паутину жесткого троса и разогнулся. Его снова повело в сторону, Спенсер едва успел его подхватить и вынуть скальпель из ослабевших рук.

— Идите. Я за ним присмотрю.

Аджит открыл внутренний люк.

— Ливи, ты будь с этой стороны. Мало ли что, — сказал Хейвуд, закрывая прозрачную пластину.

— Буду, — кивнул Кину. — И удачи.

— Она нам точно пригодится, — махнул напоследок Арчи и подмигнул. Спенсер поддерживал Малыша под руки. Тому было явно нехорошо. Эрик заставил его посмотреть на свет, одновременно считая пульс.

— Думаю, у тебя сотрясение. МКМ тоже сдохла, не смогу сказать, насколько поврежден мозг. Но тебе нужен постельный режим. Идти сможешь? — И он обхватил его за корпус, увлекая за собой.

Позади него внутренний люк, ведущий в камеру перед внешним люком, уже герметично заехал с шипением в паз. Бри и Аджит, прильнув к окну, смотрели, как Арчи и Хейвуд крепят страховку на обшивку корабля.

***

В рубке Этьен и Луис пытались наладить бортовое управление. Но сумели настроить только внутреннюю видеосвязь.

— Думаешь, электромагнитное поле дало с такой силой? — спросил Алмейда.

— Не знаю. Проблемы начались до квазара. Нас бы не успело так сильно зацепить, — донеслось снизу из-под консоли. От Такаги наружу торчали только ноги. И задница Тадича в брюках-карго.

Внезапно в коридоре вдоль рубки вспыхнул свет, и послышался знакомый гул системы охлаждения.

— Отлично! Хоть что-то заработало. А нам бы сюда Малыша сейчас, я нихрена не соображу, вот это куда? — Станко вынул голову наружу, держа в руках плату и три провода.

— Малыш нам сейчас не помощник, — на мостик поднялся Спенсер, — у него сотрясение третьей степени. Можете навестить его в медотсеке.

— Херово. — Тадич уныло покивал, встряхнул запястьем, отгоняя свои браслеты ближе к локтю. — Так, осталась наладка. Но чертова электроника все равно выдает ошибку, хоть тресни.

— Главное, бортовой навигатор, — прогудел из-под консоли Этьен. Черт с ними, с данными, я их вобью вручную, главное, задать курс, а там разберемся.

Внизу заискрило и что-то щелкнуло.

— Твою ж мать! Блядство! — Такаги дернул ногами, треснувшись лбом о нижнюю часть панели. — Так. Не туда. А куда?

— Помощь нужна? — к нему на четвереньках подполз Станко, громыхая своими железками.

— Щас. Тут шлейф надо менять. — Этьен протянул ему второй конец плоской ленты, скрепляющей провода. — Давай ты там, а я тут. И останется только проверить оси координат.

Они снова углубились в работу, а Спенсер в который раз погрузился в себя. Где-то там, в самом сердце сухогруза, Кину в одной потной майке, в рабочих штанах и разгрузке. Эрик практически чувствовал, что касается его бицепса, ведет рукой по спине, ощущая живую твердую плоть под ладонью. Он бы прижался сзади, сердце к сердцу, и вдохнул горячий запах у основания шеи. В его памяти Кину пах травами и пылью Деспонда. Карамелью и сладким, дурманящим запахом, какой бывает у тела только после сна. У Спенсера снова заныли колени, отдавая в пах. Он бы хотел узнать, как пахнет Кей там, если бы Эрик раздвинул ему ягодицы, которые хотелось мять и кусать. Уткнуться бы носом, провести вдоль яиц языком. Но грудь немедленно сжало противное, давящее ощущение невозможности. Когда он смотрел, что делают с Кину другие… это щемящее чувство ревности вперемешку с животным вожделением. Он сумел найти выход, как справиться с первым. А что делать с другим, не имел представления.

Фантазии Спенсера прервал шум в коридоре. Эрик недовольно скривился и обернулся на крик. На пороге рубки стоял Аджит, и в его глазах плескался ужас.

— Ребята! С Арчи! Беда!

***

Внешний люк был открыт, возле внутреннего столпилась вся команда, в панике не соображая, что делать в первую очередь. Хейвуд втащил тело Арчи, все еще находящегося в скафандре, в шлюзовую камеру.

— Закрывай! Закрывай! — суетился Луис, с тревогой глядя в стекло. Наконец давление в камере сравнялось и внутренний люк отъехал в сторону.

Все вместе они затащили скафандр с Арчи внутри и сняли шлем. Спенсер кинулся первым, расталкивая остальных.

— Помогите снять остальное, живо! — крикнул он, стараясь найти пульс на сонной артерии. Он посветил под веки, приоткрыл Арчи рот.

— Что случилось? — спросил Алмейда у Хейвуда. — Как это произошло?

— Я не знаю! Не знаю! — Хейвуд не мог успокоиться. — Он просто в какой-то момент задергался, будто запаниковал! А потом перестал отвечать на сигналы! Смотрю — отцепился и парит. Я его подтянул, а он будто не видит ничего! Док! Что с ним?

— Смотрите! Смотрите! — взволнованно вскрикнул Аджит. — Скафандр!

Все склонились над тем местом, куда он указал, и увидели в паховой области сквозное отверстие, достаточно обширное, сразу через все слои плотного костюма.

— Может, повреждение было небольшим, но пока он там двигался, оно расползлось! — предположил Тадич.

— Мозги у тебя расползлись! — нервно крикнула Брианна. — Это тебе что, марля? Ты попробуй руками ее надорвать! Охуеешь!

— Арчи мертв, — глухо сказал Спенсер, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно. — Скорей всего эмболия.

— А я думаю вот что, — выпрямившись, сказала Нежинская. — Это диверсия. Кто-то очень постарался, чтобы все выглядело как несчастный случай. Но нет. Не получилось. И знаете, что еще? — Она обвела взглядом присутствующих. — Я считаю, что Петровский и МакМиллан тоже погибли не случайно. Внезапно перед отлетом у нас появляется резервный генератор. При живом-то реакторе. Потом все эти странные поломки на борту. У нас за всю жизнь не было ни единого несчастного случая. А тут — здравствуйте. Дохнем как мухи! Что в контейнерах, Луис?

Все посмотрели на Алмейду, который старался сохранить лицо.

— Да это-то здесь при чем?! — воскликнул он. — Клянусь! Я никого не убивал! Вы что, думаете, я смог бы навредить Гленну? Вы же сами знаете, в каком состоянии «Таурус»! Я перестраховался и как в воду глядел!

— Что в контейнерах?! Спрашиваю в последний раз! А потом я пойду и взломаю их к чертям собачьим!

— Да, Луис, что там? — Все поднялись на ноги и потихоньку напирали на притихшего Алмейду.

— Вы не понимаете! — Он взволнованно забегал глазами по лицам. — Не понимаете! Их нельзя открывать! Это опасно!

— Так, значит, ты нам солгал! Ты знал, что там! И врал нам все это время! — Хейвуд был мрачнее тучи, и он был очень зол. — Пустите! Я сам!

Он вырвался из кучки людей, прихватив из своих инструментов лазерный резак, и решительно направился к трюму. За ним направились Аджит и Такаги.

— Нет! Нет! Не сметь! — Алмейда рвался из рук Тадича, пытаясь его остановить.

— Предлагаю его запереть, пока мы во всем не разберемся, — сказала Бри. — В каюте Гленна, я думаю. Его каюту нам лучше проверить.

— Да вы охуели, что ли?! Вы меня не первый год знаете! Да не я это! Честно! Не я! — орал Алмейда, брызгая слюной.

— Эй, все сюда! — раздался крик Хейвуда. — Сейчас вы ебанетесь!

Тадич поволок Луиса за собой, обернувшись к оставшимся. Нежинская споткнулась о поврежденную ногу, сморщилась и устало присела на край паллет.

— Я посижу тут немного, а вы там смотрите за этим. — И она кивнула в сторону Алмейды.

— Я останусь с Бри, посмотрю, что с ногой. — Эрик взглянул на Кину, до сих пор сидящему возле тела Арчи.

— Идите, — тихо сказал он, — идите…

Он поправил Арчи выбившуюся прядь волос, упавшую на глаза. И погладил по безжизненной руке.


	14. Chapter 14

— Что?! Алмазная руда?! Да вы шутите! Алмазная, твою мать, руда! — Брианна в шоке откинулась на спинку сиденья в кают-компании, поддерживая загипсованную ногу. — Где эта сволочь Алмейда?

— Закрыли от греха подальше. Вот же урод! — Аджит треснул по столу кулаком. — Кто бы мог подумать!

— Он решил нас всех перебить, точно вам говорю. — Тадич угрюмо плескал ром на дне кружки. — Чтобы самому снять все сливки!

— Да вы хоть представляете, что такое алмазная руда с Радуги? — Нежинская оперлась на костыль, чтобы дотянуться до своей порции. — Это целое состояние, вы даже представить себе не можете.

— Стойте! — Этьен поднял глаза на остальных. — Но ведь груз ждут в порту Дево! Мы не можем оставить это себе! Вы знаете, кто может за этим стоять? Нас сотрут в пыль, и даже наши родные не вспомнят, как нас звали. Нет, я не готов рисковать. Предлагаю сдать груз — получить то, что нам причитается, — и разбежимся.

— А что будем делать с Алмейдой? — Хейвуд поставил свою кружку на стол. — Мое мнение — надо вызвать копов.

— Тогда можешь попрощаться и с деньгами, и с алмазами, — сказал Этьен. — Выбирай. Лично я выбираю деньги.

— Сначала нам надо придумать, как вернуться. Что с рубкой? — Бри посмотрела на Этьена и Тадича.

— Мне придется делать все вычисления самому, потом вносить вручную, на это уйдет какое-то время. Сейчас мы где-то здесь. — Такаги импровизированно на столе изобразил квадраты. — Мы столкнулись с квазаром возле М31 и тут же ушли в гипер. Нас выбросило вот тут, Ипсилон Андромеды. В принципе, мы можем снова попробовать сделать прыжок на Аркадию, это займет у нас меньше времени и сил. А можем на Дево, но в этом случае мы рискуем снова не попасть на нужную позицию.

— Я немного разбираюсь, — отозвался Кину, до этого молча сидевший в тени. — Могу помочь.

— Отлично. Такаги, ты как?

— Я — за.

— Хорошо. А мы пойдем, пнем Бенни, что-то он совсем там раскис. Тоже мне, сотрясение. Было бы чего там трясти, — сказал Хейвуд, и люди наконец улыбнулись — впервые за несколько дней.

***

Но все-таки им пришлось справляться без Бенни. Вид у него был неважный, он спал, разметавшись по койке, и простыня вся промокла от пота насквозь.

На мостике кипела работа. Хейвуд и Тадич пытались наладить управление. Этьен с помощью Кину производили расчеты вручную. Эрик смотрел, как брат с головой ушел в работу, и тонкий Такаги, кивая, почти невесомо задевал его своими блестящими волосами. Кину сдувал волосы от лица и что-то говорил вполголоса своим бархатным, чуть с хрипотцой голосом, водя циркулем по карте нужных созвездий. Этьен протягивал чертежный инструмент, слегка касаясь пальцами его руки.

— Пойду проверю, как там Аджит. Не надо ли его подменить, — сказала Бри, выбросив вперед пострадавшую ногу. Спенсер, чувствуя себя лишним, вышел следом за ней. Они дежурили возле бывшей каюты старпома по очереди, принося Алмейде еду и воду. Луис в первое время бесился, запертый в четырех стенах, выкрикивая оскорбления, и, наоборот, уговаривал, взывая к рассудку команды. Его проблема была только в одном — капитану никто не верил. На третий день он затих, сел лицом к переборке и перестал отвечать, будто как-то внезапно, целиком и полностью разуверился в людях, которые его окружали. Аджит сидел на складном стуле, уперев подошвы ботинок в обшивку напротив, загромоздив узкий проход. Он меланхолично ковырял спинтер, пытаясь реанимировать.

— Херня какая-то, акк, что ли, сдох, — пожаловался он, вздохнув, — гребаный квазар. У меня там этап не пройден!

— Книги бы лучше читал, громила. — Она толкнула костылем ножку стула. — Иди. Помоги остальным, я посижу.

Эрик сел рядом с ней прямо на палубу, вытянув перед собой руки. Он вообще не думал о том, что они могут застрять здесь, в этом бесконечном пространстве вселенной, даже наоборот, эта мысль его убаюкивала. Будто время остановилось, будто кто-то нажал на стоп-кадр. Все казалось неважным и не вызывало тревог. Спенсеру хотелось закрыть глаза и остаться навечно в этом ощущении безветрия, поставив на паузу самого себя. Он откинул голову назад и стал проваливаться в ватную дремоту.

— Эй, док! — Голос Алмейды из-за закрытой двери звучал глухо.

— Чего тебе! — Нежинская на переговоры настроена не была, но Луис был подозрительно тих и спокоен.

Спенсер очнулся ото сна и внутренне подобрался.

— Что? — спросил он в закрытую дверь.

— Мне как-то нехорошо… Да? Мне нехорошо? Мне очень плохо… — Кэп странно звучал, и это даже немного пугало.

— Алмейда! Не дави коту на яйца! Что тебе нужно? — Брианна каким-то особым женским чутьем ощутила неладное. Ей очень не хотелось лишних проблем.

— Док, посмотри, что со мной. Что-то мне совсем нехорошо. Док… Док!

— Конечно! — Эрик вскочил на ноги и хотел было открыть дверь, как Бри остановила его, просунув между ним и каютой костыль.

— Стой! Подожди. Мне это не нравится. — Она была решительно настроена и не искала компромиссов. — Это ловушка. Он просто нашел самое слабое звено — врач не сможет отказать в помощи! И вынуждает вступить с ним таким образом в переговоры!

— Да, я это учел. Но существует же вероятность того, что ему действительно нужен доктор?

— Только не с Алмейдой. Я с ним шестой год хожу, он даже не чихнул ни разу! — Нежинская никак не сдавалась.

За дверью послышался удар, будто кто-то со всей силы ударил в переборку. Звук повторился, еще и еще раз.

— Док! До-о-ок! — Рев достиг крещендо, и это был какой-то нечеловеческой силы вой — До-о-ок!

Бри и Спенс замерли в оцепенении. То, что орало и ломало дверь изнутри, было трудно назвать человеком. Эрик ощутил, что волосы на руках словно наэлектризовались. Он взял Нежинскую за локоть и почувствовал подушечками пальцев гусиную кожу на ее руке. Они переглянулись и медленно отступили назад. А за дверью продолжало колотиться нечто.

— Док! — крикнули им из рубки, и Спенс вздрогнул одновременно с Нежинской. — Сюда!

***

Хейвуд лежал на полу, слабо шевеля губами, силясь что-то сказать.

— Что? Что? — переспросил Эрик.

— Говорю, что сейчас пройдет. Видимо, простыл, пока мы сидели без реактора.

— Сколько дней ты уже так? А? — заорал Спенс, приподнимая Хейвуда за грудки с палубы. — Сколько дней, Хейвуд?!

— Док, ты чего, белены объелся? — спросил растерянный Тадич. Он потер воспаленные веки и обтерся подолом футболки. — Зачем так кричать? Мы все немного простыли. Попробуй тут. Сначала вспотели, а потом сразу в холод.

— Да вы идиоты! Идиоты! О боже. — Спеснсер, пронезенный своей догадкой, опустился рядом с Хейвудом. — Вы реально не понимаете?

Кину вдруг всхлипнул, как-то ссутулился и опрометью выбежал из рубки.

— Кейси! Подожди! — Этьен выскочил за ним, а оставшиеся собрались около Эрика, который сначала мычал, а потом вдруг захохотал.

— Если ты немедленно не успокоишься, я тебе врежу. — Брианна не шутила. И была серьезно напугана.

Спенсер посмотрел на людей, которые стояли вокруг него и ждали ответа. Только ответ им совсем не понравится, думал он, и в общем-то, это конец. Для них. А за себя Эрик собрался еще побороться.

— А ведь Алмейда вас предупрежда-а-ал. Глупые вы люди. Любопытные, сующие нос куда вас не просят. Вы открыли ящик Пандоры, и надежды никакой не осталось.

— При чем тут Алмейда? — тихо спросил Аджит.

— Вы от счастья скорой наживы даже не попытались сложить два плюс два. Каюсь, я тоже. В контейнерах, что мы подняли на борт, находится что?

— Алмазная руда, — ответила Бри, не соображая, куда он клонит.

— Откуда? С грузовой станции, принадлежавшей Радуге. Ра-ду-ге! Ну?! Нет? Все еще не понимаете?

— Господи… — почти беззвучно выдохнул Тадич. — Господи… Северный вирус?

— Именно, господа победители. Вместо богатства и денег мы все умрем! — Спенсер поднялся на ноги и, шатаясь, направился к выходу, оставляя позади растерянных и ошеломленных людей.

— Ты куда? — испуганно прошептала Бри.

— Мне надо найти брата, — сказал Эрик, удаляясь прочь.

— Брата? Какого брата?! — крикнул не понимающий Аджит, но Спенс уже не прислушивался к голосам мертвых. Он бежал, не оглядываясь, не отвлекаясь на загорающуюся панику за спиной. В медотсеке Эрик судорожно все перевернул вверх дном, ища то, над чем он усердно работал весь год, до того как бросил надеяться. Наконец нужная ампула блеснула под рукой прозрачным стеклом. Спенсер завернул рукав выше локтя, пытаясь оголить плечо, но рукав комбинезона был слишком узкий. Скальпелем он срезал ненужную ткань, отбросив в сторону вместе с сомнением, и приложил к коже автоинъектор. Это не поможет, но, возможно, сможет сдержать болезнь, пока он ищет решение.

***

На самом деле он не спешил искать Кину. Он даже не представлял себе, что тот сейчас переживает. Это безумие, в котором он оказался семь лет назад. Что Спенсер скажет ему? Не волнуйся, это скоро пройдет? Никаких слов на свете не будет достаточно. Но как ни иронично — именно Кину сейчас оставался для Эрика единственным спасением во вселенной. Теперь его выживание буквально было внутри него. Какая забавная шутка — жизнь.

Перед уходом Спенсер заглянул проверить, как там Малыш. Бенни расслабленно спал. Больше не метался во сне, и прошли судороги. Но снотворное, которое ему постоянно колол Эрик, не давало ему продраться сквозь густое дурманящее забвение. Он взъерошил ему слипшиеся волосы, живописно разложив по подушке. И некоторое время смотрел на него, вспоминая нелепые шутки и пальцы на губах Кину. Слишком много он приносил шума и суеты. А теперь и бессонницу. Спенсер аккуратно вытащил из-под его головы подушку, взбил ее в руках и навалился сверху всем телом на лицо Малыша. Все равно он уже не жилец. Возможно, ему снилось что-то хорошее, и Эрик даже завидовал. Он подождал какое-то время, пока Бенни перестанет дергать ногами, и снова подложил подушку под голову. Из судорожно сведенных пальцев вынул скомканную простыню. Теперь можно идти. Снотворное Малышу больше не пригодится.

На мостике началась паника. Он слышал даже отсюда, как кто-то кричал, истерика скоро накроет весь «Таурус» и тогда будет о чем паниковать Спенсеру. Надо выбираться отсюда и постараться найти оружие. Оно имелось только у капитана и старпома. К старпому он сейчас не ходок, значит, надо попробовать попасть в капитанскую каюту. Эрик направился к двери медотсека, прихватив последнее противовирусное с собой. Главное, продержаться до самой Земли. Он кое-что припрятал в Антарктике, и если Бейн поможет туда попасть… Господи, как сильно он задолжал Бейну. Но сейчас совсем не время думать об этом. Или терзаться муками совести. Он возьмет у Кину кровь и попробует синтезировать вакцину. А пока он будет держаться на том, что есть. Эрик нащупал в кармане пять ампул. Этого должно хватить надолго.

Спенсер дернул дверь медотсека, и внезапно на пороге возникло препятствие.

— Мы не хотим умирать, док! — Дорогу ему перегородил Тадич. Его заметно лихорадило, и слезились глаза. — Слышишь? Не смей от нас убегать, черт возьми! Мы не умрем!

— Станко, дай мне пройти. Я ничем уже не могу вам помочь! Прости! — Эрик рвался из медотсека, в голове билась только одна мысль. Кину. Он должен его найти.

— Ты никуда не уйдешь! Ты доктор, вот и лечи, док-тор! — Тадич, не сводя с него глаз, не сдвинулся ни на йоту. — Аджит! Не дай ему уйти!

— Не волнуйся, хуй выйдет. Эй, док! Ты должен что-нибудь сделать! Ты давал клятву Гиппократа! Осталось в тебе хоть что-нибудь человеческое, а?

— Ребята, я серьезно. От Северного нет никакого лекарства! Все, что я могу сделать для вас, — это дать ибупрофен!

— Ты прикалываешься, да? Решил все оставить себе? Что ты себе вколол? М? — Тадич продолжал напирать, на углах его рта вспенилась слюна, зазвенели браслеты. И Эрик понял, что диалога не выйдет. Сейчас они не способны принимать никакой информации, в них говорил только инстинкт. Он отступил назад, позволяя им немного пройти вперед, отвлекая от выхода. Спенс замер, выжидая момент. Ставя на слабость противника, он метнулся сквозь них, кубарем выкатился к переборке. Одним махом перелетел через нее и нажал на скан, запирающий дверь его отпечатком ладони. Аджит оказался быстрее, чем предполагал Эрик, и успел в последний миг удержать дверь руками. Он давил на нее что есть сил, и на лбу вспухли вены. От натуги рвались на шее жилы. Спенсер начал пинать ботинком его пальцы, сдирая кожу на костяшках. Аджит зарычал от внезапной боли, и дверь с шипением въехала в паз.

— Мы не хотим! Не хотим умирать! Открой чертову дверь!!! — бились запертые люди внутри.

Он оставил их в медотсеке, откуда теперь им нет выхода, оставил в компании остывающего тела Малыша. И это была не самая плохая для них компания.


	15. Chapter 15

Он нашел Кину на кубрике. Тот сидел на койке рядом с Этьеном. По всей каюте были разбросаны вещи, словно кто-то в припадке ярости их разметал.

— Этьену стало хуже, — сказал он Спенсеру. — Но это ненадолго. Он скоро очнется.

Эрик заметил под грудой одежды краешек синего переплета и потянул на себя. Сказки и легенды с Дево. Он нежно погладил обложку и с тревогой посмотрел на брата.

— Это мое наказание, — произнес он.

— Да брось! — закричал в негодовании Кину, вскочив на ноги. — Ты не ебаный Соломон, а я никакая не Роза, блядь! Хватит этого бреда! Хоть сейчас стань уже человеком, стань самим собой! Ты же скоро сдохнешь!

— Ты все еще любишь меня? — спросил Эрик, с трудом выговаривая слова.

— Какая разница! Какая сейчас уже разница, что я чувствую! — Кину был на грани нервного срыва. — Если все равно уже ничего не вернуть назад! Если я обречен наблюдать снова и снова за тем, как умирают мои близкие люди! А знаешь, что? Я даже рад, что нас ничто не спасет. Очень рад. Потому что смертельно устал.

— Ты не потеряешь меня! — закричал Эрик со всей силы своих легких. — Я найду выход.

— Да я уже тебя потерял! — проорал Кину в ответ.

— А вот с этим я как раз не соглашусь. — Эрик решительно направился в сторону Кину и рывком поднял его на ноги. — Идем! Я так быстро не сдамся, у меня еще вагон времени. Я дал себе отсрочку и терять драгоценное время не собираюсь. Мы должны отсюда убраться, и мы уберемся. Я не хочу умирать среди чужих звезд.

Он потащил за собой упирающегося Кея в сторону рубки. Их обувь гулко застучала по настилу, отдаваясь эхом в пустом корабле, пока они карабкались вверх. Скоро он будет лишь куском мертвого металла, который обречен на вечное странствие в одиночестве. «Но не я, — думал Спенсер, сжимая ладонь Кину. — Только не я». Некстати всплыло лицо Влада и тень от его ресниц на щеках. Он почти не помнил, что ощущал, когда тот касался своим языком его возбужденного члена. Эрик оглянулся назад. То, что прежде саднило душу, теперь казалось смешным. Что значит время, когда его нет? Упиваться жалостью к самому себе могут позволить люди, живущие вечно. Как он раньше мог думать, что быть одному для него важнее всего, что именно в этом его предназначение? Какая нелепица. К черту правила, он действительно не Соломон. Он найдет какой-нибудь выход. За тот год, что он провел в Антарктиде, он много успел. Но все-таки недостаточно. Возможно, они с Кину сумеют попасть на Землю и там он сможет закончить начатое.

«Растворись во мне, брат-чудовище, вырви плоть мою, выпей кровь свою, смешай семя свое с лоном моим, и не произрастет ничего на сухих костях».

Спенсер был не согласен. Все не так, как пишут в книгах, не тому учат они детей. Любовь способна на многое, даже дать всходы на черствой, каменистой почве. Его спасет только любовь брата, и это стало основной движущей силой на этот момент. Спенсер не думал, что будет с Землей, если он посеет под ее атмосферой семена вируса. Кто будет спасать бесплодный мир, обреченный собственными детьми. Это всего лишь глухая провинция на задворках вселенной.

— Ты знал.

— Что? — не понял Спенс. Они бежали уже по мягкой обшивке главной палубы.

— Ты знал, что так будет? — Кину задыхался от бега.

— Нет. Не знал. — Спенсер клял себя за то, что не рассказал вовремя брату.

— Врешь.

— Не вру. Да, я знал, что мы идем к «Лире-2». И решил подстраховаться на всякий случай. Но я честно не знал! Ничего не знал о проклятых алмазах.

— Пусть будет по-твоему. — Кину согласно кивнул, словно устал спорить. Словно устал жить.

Они добрались до рубки, и Эрик осторожно приоткрыл дверь. Бри нигде не было видно, но ее костыль валялся возле того места, где они оставили Хейвуда.

— Кину, пожалуйста, соберись! Ты должен отправить нас домой! — Спенсер взглянул на брата, с тоской в груди отмечая его апатию. — Слышишь? Все будет хорошо, я обещаю!

— Ты всегда обещаешь, а смысл. — Кей подошел к консоли, где они с Этьеном вводили последние данные. — Пристегните ремни, дамы и господа, сейчас будет жарко.

Он сел в кресло пилота и дернул рычаг на себя. Двигатели взвыли, нагнетая вибрацию. И судно затрещало по швам, издало натужный рев и исчезло в гиперпространстве, сминая обшивку.

Спенсера резко швырнуло назад, и он потерял сознание.

Когда он пришел в себя, в рубке никого не было. Он с трудом поднялся. Обзорное стекло было открыто, и свет заливал мостик. Он подобрался к стеклу. За бортом разливался перламутр Дево, они были близко, очень близко до цели. «Таурус» продолжало трясти, устоять на ногах практически не представлялось возможным. Откуда-то снаружи тянуло чем-то горелым, горечь дыма разъедала глаза.

— Кину! — Спенсер пошел вдоль коридора, натянув горловину комбинезона на нос. — Кину!

Сердце бешено колотилось внутри, давя на больные ребра. И страх ледяным комом ухнул куда-то в желудок. Эрика начало раздражать происходящее вокруг него. Он вобрал воздуха в легкие, сколько смог:

— Кину!!!

Гарью тянуло с нижних ярусов, надо задраить бы все клинкеты. Но где чертов Кину! Спустившись на нижние палубы, он увидел открытую дверь, ведущую в кубрик. Заглянул внутрь. Откуда-то из глубины трюма послышался чавкающий звук, сопровождаемый рыком. Он кинулся вниз, морщась от боли. Кей пытался разжать непонятный отросток, обвивающий шею Нежинской, майка давно пропотела насквозь и покрылась копотью. Напрягая мышцы, он рвал нечто странное, похожее на щупальце осьминога, только все в буграх и выпуклостях, прошитых лиловыми сосудами. Красные пятна перетекали в синюшный оттенок, гоняя под тонкой, на вид человеческой кожей вполне человеческую кровь. Господи, это еще что такое? Спенсер замер, не в силах оторвать гадливого взгляда от пульсирующего комка плоти. Проследив взглядом, откуда тот тянулся за Бри, он увидел непонятную груду, издающую рычание. Обрывки ткани висели клочьями, выстреливая новыми отростками в сторону Кину. Он разглядел на одном из них размытые, деформированные узоры татуировок. Хейвуд! Подхватив с палубы разводной ключ, Эрик бросился на источник угрозы. Он изо всех сил ударил по тому, что некогда было человеком. Под ключом брызнула кровь. Он снова и снова рубил в одно место, вбивая металл, кости и кожу глубоко внутрь мешка плоти. Только когда его за руку схватил Кей, он понял в наступившей тишине, что продолжает орать.

— Хватит! Достаточно! — крикнул ему в лицо Кину. И снова вернулся к Бри, пытаясь помочь. Она с огромным трудом поднялась и теперь медленно шла, подволакивая за собой больную ногу.

— Тебе надо идти, слышишь? Я тебя не оставлю! — поднырнул к ней под руку Кей, размазывая копоть по лицу. — Нам надо наверх!

— Мы все равно уже трупы, — морщась, сказала она.

— Я не оставлю тебя здесь гореть заживо!

— Откуда столько дыма? — спросил Спенсер, отбрасывая окровавленный ключ.

— Скорей всего, закоротило проводку. Дымит обшивка. Если мы отсечем трюм от остального судна, то вполне сможем выкарабкаться.

Нежинская споткнулась и начала заваливаться вбок.

— Почему вы еще не заболели? — прошептала она. — Почему? Я не понимаю?

— У меня иммунитет, — ответил ей Кей, пытаясь подхватить на руки маленькое, хрупкое тело.

— Как такое возможно? — недоуменно произнесла она, оглядывая братьев.

— Я уже сталкивался с этим. На Радуге, в первую волну.

— Боже… Но как же тогда… — прошептала Бри и закашлялась. И внезапно ее осенило. Она перевела взгляд с Кину на Спенса и ахнула. — Док! Точно! Ты же ушел искать брата! Ну конечно! Как еще можно обойти систему, если у тебя брат не медик? Ну вы и встряли теперь, голубчики…

— Это если мы выберемся отсюда, — сказал Кей и покрепче перехватил ее корпус руками.

— И это весьма спорный вопрос — кто из нас встрял, — тихо произнес Спенсер.

Бри нахмурилась и посмотрела на Кину, обвивая руками его шею. Кей же ничего не ответил, а молча полез вслед за братом.

Спенсер уверенно поднимался по лестнице, сзади Кину нес Бри, стараясь не задевать стальные конструкции.

— Этьен, — сказал он в спину Эрику, — еще где-то остался Этьен.

— Сейчас не время об этом думать! — рявкнул Спенсер. В нем бурлила и пенилась злость и раздражение. Все пошло кувырком. Все пошло не по плану!

Они закрывали за собой каждый клинкет, отрезая путь дыму. Наконец, выбравшись к рубке, немного перевели дух. Кину аккуратно положил Бри на палубу, подложив ей под голову чью-то брошенную свернутую куртку.

— Что происходит? — спросил Эрик. — Что с нами происходит?

— Если мы не придумаем, как реанимировать управление, то нам крышка, вот что происходит. — Спокойствие, с которым Кей произнес это, ударило Эрика новой волной гнева. — Коротнуло основательно, мы даже шелохнуться с орбиты не сможем. Блядь!

— Да я спрашиваю про нас! Меня и тебя! Что происходит сейчас между нами?! Что происходит с тобой?!

— Со мной? — Кину равнодушно пожал плечами. — Со мной все хорошо. А вот что с тобой? — И он с вызовом посмотрел Эрику в глаза.

Возникло молчание, они смотрели друг на друга, сохраняя дистанцию. Не делая никаких лишних движений. Не двигаясь с места. Бри зашлась кашлем, переворачиваясь на бок, у нее слезились глаза, и кожа приобрела нездоровый серый оттенок. Нежинская снова повалилась на спину и впала в забытье.

— Ей нужен кислород, — бросился к ней Кей. — И антидот. Нам надо в медотсек. Она наглоталась дыма.

— Ну уж не-е-ет. Мы не пойдем в медотсек, уж я туда точно не вернусь. Поверь, в любом случае она умрет, а оттуда мы не вернемся.

— Да посмотри на нее! У нее нет жара! Никаких симптомов! Понимаешь? Никаких! Она не заражена! Эрик! Посмотри на меня! Эрик!

— Возможно. — Спенсер не спеша обошел по кругу лежащее тело Бри и склонившегося над ней Кину. — Возможно. Но, во-первых, в медотсеке Аджит и Тадич, и вот они точно больны. А во-вторых… Кей, брат мой. Неужели ты думал, что я позволю этой сучке жить дальше как ни в чем не бывало?

Кину недоуменно вскинул на него глаза.

— Что?

— То. Вставай. — Эрик схватил растерянного брата за плечо и резко поднял с пола, толкая к выходу. — Нам нужно идти. Попробуем добраться до спасательной шлюпки.

Кину вырвался из захвата, развернувшись к нему. В глазах пылала ярость и непонимание.

— Я думал, ты постоянно сбегаешь, потому что прячешься от своих неудач. Только все повернулось не так, как казалось на самом деле. Так ведь, Спенс? Это ты убил Ви?

Спенсер пожал плечами и устало посмотрел ему в глаза.

***

Ви была такая легкая, такая тонкая, она так радостно встретила его на пороге своей квартиры на шестьдесят третьем этаже хейвенкорской спицы, в открытое окно дул свежий ветер, и внизу, на стоянке, опоясывающей весь сорок пятый этаж, сновали кары, взмывая и приземляясь, как пчелы у входа в улей, просто большие блестящие насекомые. От их жужжания закладывало уши. От радостного щебета Ви останавливалось сердце. Миг — и вся его ненависть, вся злость, его обида — сконцентрировались в одном прыжке. Она перелетела через подоконник, даже не поняв, что произошло. Широко распахнутые в удивлении глаза мелькнули и исчезли за пределами оконного проема. Спенсер услышал противный шлепок тела о бетон и только тогда рискнул выглянуть. Ви лежала как сломанная кукла, неуклюже подмяв под себя руки, ее позвоночник сложился наподобие бумажного веера. Ребро некрасиво порвало кожу. Эрик отпрянул он окна, судорожно соображая. Кто-то истошно закричал. Он выскочил из квартиры и опрометью кинулся по пожарной лестнице вверх, преодолевая пролет за пролетом. На семидесятом этаже он позволил себе немного отдышаться, и аккуратно приоткрыл дверь. До него донеслись шум и музыка из располагающегося там ресторана. Спенсер юркнул в туалет, никем не замеченный. Умылся, привел себя в порядок. Оттуда он вышел вполне себе уверенным шагом клиента, ожидающего свой заказ. Через пятнадцать минут он не торопясь ел ризотто с белыми грибами, промакивая салфеткой уголки рта. Через двадцать семь минут он пригубил бокал с вином. Через сорок восемь минут он уже был дома. Он не знал, что через тридцать пять секунд после того, как он скрылся на лестнице, лифт открылся и в квартиру Ви вошел Влад, внося в руках пакеты из супермаркета снизу. На его несчастье, лифт на пятьдесят первом этаже дернулся и замер, возобновив свой путь только через шесть минут. Произошел системный сбой, и камеры не фиксировали происходящее еще три дня после случившегося.

***

Кину замер, пытаясь найти хоть какую-нибудь зацепку, хоть один малюсенький шанс для его оправдания. И судя по его взгляду — не находил. Спенсер снова пожал плечами. Его начинала раздражать эта ситуация от начала и до конца.

— Ой, да ладно тебе! Сейчас не время это обсуждать! Если ты помнишь, у нас горит гребаный трюм!

— А по мне так самое время. — Кей отступил от Эрика на шаг, закрывая себя креслом пилота. — Скажи, это ты убил их? Убил их всех?! Новака, Энцо! Петровского, в конце концов! — Кей почти что рыдал. Он провел трясущейся рукой по лбу, откидывая челку. И снова вцепился в подголовник.

— Потому что они касались тебя, — тихо ответил Спенс. — Они имели то, о чем я не мог без боли даже мечтать. Они трахали тебя, как дешевую дырку! — Теперь Эрик орал, и слюна капала ему прямо на грудь. — Они не имели никакого права тебя трогать! А теперь хватит истерить, словно последняя девка! Надо убираться отсюда!

— Я никуда с тобой не пойду. — Кину сделал еще шаг назад.

Эрик закатил глаза и бросился к Кею, стараясь схватить его, чтобы вырвать его из спасительного угла, в который он себя загонял. Да только не понимал, что выхода оттуда нет и не будет. И либо он примет эту действительность, либо погибнет. И последнее в планы Спенсера совсем не входило. Брат мычал и упирался и собирался драться до последнего, но у Эрика поджимало время. Он извернулся, обхватил брата сзади, приставив ему к горлу острие скальпеля. Кину перестал дергаться и скосил глаза на пальцы, сжимающие холодную сталь.

— Ну, естественно. Удивляюсь, почему никто не догадался. Ведь все так очевидно и просто. Ты хоть представляешь, как мучительно умирал Арчи?

— Конечно, представляю. Как и я, каждую ночь. Как и я, — выдохнул Спенсер ему в теплую шею, изо всей силы втягивая носом аромат кожи за ухом. Не выдержав искушения, он медленно провел по ней языком, смакуя на вкус, упиваясь нежностью. — Тш-ш-ш… Не делай резких движений, брат мой… Я не хочу тебе навредить. Пожалуйста, пойдем со мной. Это все, о чем я тебя прошу. Не бросай меня сейчас, когда я наконец нашел тебя.

Кину обмяк всем телом, принимая неизбежное. Он шумно выдохнул и через паузу, растянувшуюся для Спенсера в вечность, прошептал:

— Хорошо. Но только с одним условием. И убери от меня это, клянусь, никуда я не денусь.

Эрик сомневался секунду и, приняв решение, отступил, выпуская Кея из смертельных объятий.

— Что за условие?

— Ты и пальцем не тронешь Бри. И мы пойдем в медотсек. Понял? После этого я останусь с тобой. Навсегда.

— Черт! Черт! Я согласен! — ругнулся Спенсер. Они были обязаны отсюда вырваться. Где-то вдалеке кто-то зарычал, послышались глухие удары, будто били в колокол. И звуки становились все ближе. Эрик заметался по рубке, ища средство защиты от непрошенных гостей. Но вдруг остановился и достал из заднего кармана комбинезона небольшой компактный «Нидлган». Совсем про него забыл, считая, что это автоинъектор. Он покрутил оружие в руке, примеряясь к весу.

— Где ты его взял? — Кей снова смотрел недоверчиво и с опаской.

— В каюте капитана. Судя по всему, он нам теперь пригодится. — Эрик засунул игломет за пояс комбинезона и обернулся к брату, протянув руку. — Ну же! Идем!

— Иди первый, я сейчас. Мне нужно кое-что сделать. — Кину присел около лежащей на палубе Бри, обхватил ее голову руками и склонил над ней свою голову. У Спенсера остро кольнуло в груди. Он уже пожалел о данном обещании брату, но у него не было выхода. Нарушить свое слово — навсегда его потерять. Он отвернулся от парочки на полу и прислушался к звукам извне. Тишина. Только за спиной слышался быстрый, немного хныкающий шепот брата, словно он пел колыбельную, срываясь в плач.

— Все! Хватит! — Он в нетерпении обернулся. — Кей…

Кину встал на ноги, еще раз напоследок посмотрев на бледную Бри, которая не подавала признаков жизни, и выскочил в коридор.


	16. Chapter 16

Озираясь, они вышли в коридор верхней палубы, огибающий судно по периметру. Они прошли задраенный люк, откуда буквально недавно прорвались на мостик. Если обогнуть кают-компанию, они увидят остальные служебные помещения. Там, за ними, находились каюты капитана, старпома и медотсек. Коридор заканчивался вторым люком, ведущим на нижние палубы. И Спенсер очень надеялся, что противопожарные переборки надежно отрезали трюм от шлюзов и спасательной шлюпки. Они снова услышали глухой звон, эхом отразившийся от стен.

— Это Аджит? — шепотом спросил Кей, непроизвольно прижавшийся к Эрику плечом.

— Или они, или Алмейда. Ты забыл про Алмейду. Блядь, Кей! Зачем, зачем тебе это нужно? Ну какой во всем этом смысл? Она же все равно не сможет выбраться! Мы только тратим время!

Кину молчал, продолжая продвигаться вперед, держась левой стороны. Покрытие главной палубы скрадывало шаги, что сейчас им было на руку. Спенсер прочистил пересохшее горло и вытер со лба пот. Сколько времени он уже не пил? Но, несмотря на усталость, он чувствовал в некотором роде облегчение, словно давний, пульсирующий гнойный нарыв лопнул, исторгая из себя вместе с желтой, мутной жидкостью стреляющую боль. Теперь просто тянуло, чуть ныло, но острой, убивающей болезненности больше не было.

Они быстро пробежали мимо каюты старпома, и вслед об дверь ударило тяжелое тело, издав тот самый звон, что они слышали в рубке.

Вдруг Кину остановился, не дойдя до медотсека считанные шаги. Он обреченно стоял, обернувшись к Спенсеру лицом, безвольно опустив руки вдоль тела. Будто из него выпустили жизнь, как воздух из шара, с него сошли все краски, и перед Эриком находилась пустая, высохшая оболочка с внешностью его брата. Зачем он только вернулся домой?

— А что с Энцо? Чем тебе помешал Энцо? Ведь он был жив, он был еще жив!

— Кей… — умоляюще прошептал Спенс. — Не надо, пожалуйста…

— Он тебя так же просил? Пожалуйста, не надо? А что сделал ты?

— Я вколол ему аминазин. В его крови было полно «Грейс», я позаботился об этом. Ему не было больно. Больно было мне.

Кину сморщился и вдруг часто заморгал, рассматривая холодное, бездушное освещение, пролегающее вдоль потолка. Под скулами заиграли желваки.

— А-а-а! — хрипло закричал он и со всей мочи ударил по переборке кулаком. — А-а-а! Я так больше не могу! Понимаешь? Это какой-то непрекращающийся кошмар! Бред! Галлюцинация! Это пиздец какой-то!

— Слушай… — Эрик потянулся к нему.

— Не трогай меня! И заткнись ради бога! — Кей тяжело дышал, воздух с присвистом вырывался из его легких. Он закрыл лицо ладонями и стоял, раскачиваясь, стараясь собраться с мыслями. Наконец, словно очнувшись, он двинулся дальше. Спенсер последовал за ним, не издав ни звука.

Возле медотсека они остановились, переводя дыхание. Эрику после случившегося в трюме было невыносимо жутко снова оказаться один на один с этими тварями. Он понял, что Кей наказывает его. Это просто расплата по счетам. Ради него он сделает это, ради него он сделает что угодно. Лишь бы только он его простил.

— Ты готов? — спросил он у вновь притихшего брата. Хотя как можно быть готовым к такому.

— Готов, — твердо ответил Кину и приготовился к прыжку, подобравшись, как пружина.

Спенсер провел ладонью по скану. Панель пикнула, и дверь мягко въехала в переборку. Держа «Нидлган» наизготовку, он первым осторожно ступил внутрь знакомого кабинета. Как жаль, что ничего уже не вернешь. Следом за ним вошел Кей, озираясь по сторонам, готовый в любой момент отразить нападение. Он тихо подобрал с пола обломок ноги от медицинского столика, на конце которого все еще крутилось маленькое колесико. Вокруг царил кавардак, будто кто-то вывернул каюту наизнанку и долго тряс, выбивая пыль. По стенам крупными бурыми мазками темнела кровь, напоминая полотна абстракциониста-шизофреника, который прошелся с ведром краски, оставляя за собой брызги и хаотичные следы крупной кистью. Из темного угла послышалось горловое рычание, захлебнувшееся на низкой ноте. Перекатываясь кожистой массой, перевитой венами, на них двинулось нечто, совершенно не напоминающее человека. Спенсер недолго думая перехватил игломет поудобнее и не целясь начал стрелять.

Фьюить! Фьюить! Стальные острые пули в виде игл прошили мышцы существа, взорвав их изнутри. Брызнуло кровью, запахло горелой плотью. Около них с противным шлепком ударило что-то упругое и влажное. Кей отскочил, но, поскользнувшись, упал прямо в объятия отростка, пытающегося дотянуться до них откуда-то сверху. Второй! Спенсер рухнул на живот, вцепившись в Кину обеими руками. Оружие упало на пол, в живое месиво из крови и вязкой субстанции.

— Скальпель, — прохрипел Кей, пытаясь освободить горло от стального захвата обвившегося вокруг него темного щупальца. Аджит.

Эрик лихорадочно зашарил по карманам и вскрикнул, когда понял, что отхватил себе от пальца подушечку. Он выматерился и, крепко зажав лезвие, стал рубить по канату из сосудов и мяса, отсекая целые куски, освобождая Кину. Он его никому не отдаст! Врете все! Не получите ни дюйма, ни волоска! Аджит заверещал, издавая остатками голосовых связок жуткие вопли, и отдернул поврежденную конечность, отпуская жертву на волю. Но Спенсер продолжал молотить скальпелем, взрезая воздух, через раз достигая цели. Теплая соленая кровь струей била ему в лицо, заставляя еще больше звереть, поскальзываться и снова нападать.

Фьюить! Аджит обмяк, и отростки пульсирующими комками повалились вокруг бесформенной кучей. Эрик обернулся, приходя в себя. Кину стоял широко расставив ноги, напряженно целясь перед Эриком из «Нидлгана». Отлично. Еще три заряда. И путь к шлюпке. Спенсер все еще помнил, что это не все.

Он потрошил ящики с кислородными масками, когда раздался хлопок и под подошвами ботинок мелко затряслась палуба. Их качнуло, и Спенсеру пришлось поймать переборку ладонью, чтобы не свалиться в кровавую кашу, равномерно размазанную под ногами. Где-то в недрах «Тауруса» загудело, противно вибрируя в барабанных перепонках, и над дверью в отсек замигала зеленая лампа. Он ошарашенно посмотрел на Кея, внезапно соображая, что только что произошло.

После звукового сигнала в динамиках механический женский голос подтвердил его подозрения.

— Эвакуация завершена. Эвакуация завершена, — громкоговорители на всех палубах сухогруза заговорили в унисон, заставляя сердце Эрика ухнуть куда-то под желудок. Несколько долгих секунд он простоял, опираясь на стену, прижавшись к ней лбом. Пахло железом и Кину. И желчь плескалась у корня языка, готовая заполнить рот.

— Что же ты наделал, маленький ты говнюк…

***

Люк был открыт. Оттуда неуловимо пахло гарью. Все-таки система фильтрации воздуха барахлила, как и все на этом корыте. Спенсер пытался сосредоточиться и просчитать имеющиеся варианты, но не мог из-за бешенства, стреляющего в виски. В переносице давило кровью, болели глазные яблоки. Умирать чертовски не хотелось, особенно теперь. Если бы не пожар в трюме, он мог бы с удовольствием провести здесь и месяц, и год, насколько бы хватило ресурсов. Наслаждаясь покоем в тишине корабля. Только Кину и он. Сейчас, когда он в конечном счёте проиграл сражение с внутренним «Я», он ощущал себя более легким, невесомым и способным на многое. Теперь он не понимал, зачем столько лет подавлял в себе чувство, которое сродни действию «Грейс» и в нем нет ничего дурного. А всего лишь нужно было посмотреть на это под другим углом.

Но он совершенно не мог сообразить, как реагировать на побег Нежинской. Шлюпка была единственным выходом, а тот, из-за кого он рискнул всем и вся, подвел их под реальную угрозу смерти. Сажать горящий сухогруз? И что делать с проклятой рубкой?

Эрик понял, что провернули Бри и Кину за его спиной, в ту же минуту, когда увидел мигающее эвакуационное оповещение, которое окрасило все пространство вокруг в мертвенный зеленоватый цвет.

Пока Спенсер выдирал единственное, что осталось у него в этой жизни, из объятий создания, порожденного смертельным вирусом, Нежинская спокойно прошла по коридору за их спинами и нырнула вниз, к шлюпке, одним махом убивая не только надежду, но и двух человек. Эрик был готов взвыть от досады и беспомощности. Сука! Не надо было торговаться, а сразу перерезать ей горло. Он кинул взгляд на брата, и тут же сердце сладко защемило эндорфинами. К черту ебучую Бри. Все равно она сдохнет, рано или поздно. С «Северным» шансов мало. Не важно, почему он так поступил, важно, что он не последовал за ней, а остался с ним, с Эриком. Загнанный в смертельную ловушку своих желаний на орбите Дево.

Они вышли в коридор и устало повалились на палубу, прислонившись спинами к переборке. Кей оглядел себя и попытался отчистить руки об мягкое покрытие, оставляя на нем грязные разводы. Он сплюнул на ладонь и сосредоточенно тер пальцы до хруста в суставах.

— А что с Бенни? — Не глядя на Спенсера, Кину нарушил угнетающее молчание.

— Тебе и его жаль? — спросил Эрик с сарказмом, обида из-за шлюпки ещё душила его.

— Так что с ним?! — Спенсер уже давно заметил, что чем больше Кей нервничает, тем сильнее повышает голос. Эдакая защитная функция, которая семь лет назад граничила с дерзостью и хамством. А на деле… на деле Эрик знал, что он всего лишь растерянный мальчик, закусивший полную губу в надежде не разреветься перед ним, как в тот раз. Теперь Спенсер жалел, что уехал из Деспонда. Семь лет он мог бы провести совсем иначе.

— Уже ничего. — Ему нечего было ответить.

Из-за поворота послышалось бульканье, и два бугристых щупальца осторожно начали ощупывать пространство перед собой. Они повернули головы одновременно, вглядываясь в полупрозрачную натянутую кожу некогда бывших рук. Этьен нашел дорогу на мостик.

Кину вскочил на ноги и мощно нокаутировал Спенса, поднял рывком с пола, прижал за шею к стене. И посмотрел на него долгим взглядом, заглядывая так глубоко, как не смог бы и сам Эрик посмотреть внутрь себя.

— Мразь…

За их спинами то, что когда-то было Этьеном, уже переместило свое неповоротливое перекатывающееся тело целиком в пределы видимости. Из-под свисающих пористых век сверкнуло два маленьких черных глаза. Кину крепко держал Эрика, не ослабляя захват.

— Что ты видишь? — крикнул он.

— Отпусти! — Спенсер задыхался и слабел, а Этьен был все ближе и ближе. Если Кей его не отпустит, не миновать беды.

— Что ты видишь, говори! — Вены вздулись на висках Кину, его лицо пылало, и жилы на шее буквально не лопались от напряжения.

— То, что было человеком!

— Именно это я вижу, глядя на тебя, Спенси, именно это! Ты понимаешь меня?! — Отчаяние так явно звенело в голосе брата, что Спенс чуть не разрыдался сам.

— Я просто отражение боли, Кей, и более ничего!

Ладонь разжалась, и Эрик кулем повалился на палубу, тяжело хрипя.

Фьюить! Фьюить! Фьюить! У него заложило уши от свиста выпускаемых Кину игл в сторону рычащего Этьена. Три метких выстрела, три вспышки, и проход окрасился внутренностями, деформированными вирусом до неузнаваемости.

Перешагнув через неподвижную груду бугров и наростов, Кей обернулся к Эрику, который до сих пор не поднялся и теперь вопросительно и с надеждой смотрел в спину своему брату.

— Ну, ты идешь? — спросил он. — У меня есть идея.

***

Они добрались до рубки. Кину огляделся, включил тумблеры на консоли, прислушался к звукам, издаваемым «Таурусом». С реактором все было в порядке, огонь не добрался до него, благодаря вовремя наглухо задраенным переборкам. Жаль, вся электроника в трюме вышла из строя. Но даже с сильным задымлением был шанс благополучно сесть на поверхность. Кей вскрыл пару панелей и подлез под консоль управления, где еще недавно лежал Этьен. На приборной доске вспыхнули датчики, система с шумом включилась в работу. Господи, у него получилось!

— Ты знаешь, что делать? — спросил Спенсер, кивнув на пульт управления.

— Знаю. Этьен мне все объяснил. — Он навис над консолью, набирая вручную строку команды. Нажал пару кнопок, и в рубку ворвался гул, сотрясая корабль, где-то в глубине судна раздался громкий хлопок. — Сейчас, сейчас…

Кину бормотал про себя что-то, сдвигая рычажки к одному значению, затем потянулся к пульту и замер с протянутой рукой.

— Знаешь, — он обернулся и посмотрел на Спенсера, который настороженно следил за его работой, слизывая пот с верхней губы, — я ведь действительно тебя любил. Любил до озноба, до посинения. Когда я был маленький, я думал, что однажды женюсь на тебе, представляешь? — Он грустно усмехнулся. — А семь лет назад… Я думал, что сдохну без тебя. После того случая. Я выл, кидался на мать, с отцом перестал разговаривать. Я с ним так и не заговорил, до самой его смерти. Я хотел привлечь твое внимание любым способом, абсолютно любым. Заставить тебя ревновать, злиться, хоть что-нибудь! Только бы ты перестал быть таким холодным и отрешенным! Чтобы хоть раз посмотрел на меня так, будто я единственное, что тебе дорого! Так, словно ты меня тоже любишь. А я в это очень верил. Надеялся. Чувствовал. Знал. Но сейчас. Сейчас я не знаю, Эрик, хочу ли я для нас этой сказки про долго и счастливо.

— Почему? — хрипло спросил Эрик, пораженный его откровенностью.

— Потому что я не знаю, как тебя теперь любить.

— Почему?! — взвыл Спенсер.

— Потому что ты гребаный ублюдок! — закричал Кину, наконец выплескивая все, что накопилось внутри него.

— Кей! Я так сильно тебя вожделел… Ты даже не представляешь…

Он замолчал, жадно шаря глазами по телу Кину.

— Разве это любовь? Ты — больной извращенец, — ответил тот.

Зашипела связь, треск прошил рубку наподобие лучей от лопнувшего стекла. Помехи отражались от каждого угла на тесном мостике. В открытый от защитного экрана иллюминатор по-прежнему радушно заглядывала Дево. Кину подскочил к креслу Макмиллана и сел на его место. Через паузу, задержав пальцы на передатчике, словно прощаясь с бывшим связистом, он включил тумблер на прием.

— Ответьте! Это «Соломон»! «Таурус», ответьте! — сквозь помехи к ним прорвался человеческий голос, напоминая, что во вселенной кроме них двоих еще есть жизнь. Где-то шумят мегаполисы, плачут дети, люди спешат по своим делам, они ругаются, мирятся, плачут, любят друг друга. И только здесь, на маленьком куске железа, жизнь замерла, превратившись в маленький стеклянный шар. И кто-то невидимый его встряхивает и создает иллюзию, что мир внутри него так же прекрасен, как и снаружи.

— Это «Таурус»! Прием! Прием! — Кей оживился, румянец стал возвращаться на его щеки. — «Соломон»! Это «Таурус»! Я слышу вас! Прием!

— «Таурус»! Ответьте! Это «Соломон»! — монотонно продолжал бубнить голос, не обращая внимания на сигналы Кину.

— Они нас не слышат, — сказал Спенс, положив руку на его плечо. — Это бесполезно.

— «Таурус»! Это «Соломон»! Оставайтесь на своей позиции! Оставайтесь на своей позиции! У нас есть основание полагать, что ваш борт заражен!

— Сучка! — Эрик в негодовании вырвал микрофон из гнезда и швырнул об пол. — Зачем ты ее отпустил? Ну почему?! — Он развернул его к себе и теперь плакал и кричал одновременно, стараясь найти ответ в хмуром, серьезном лице брата.

— Она не заслужила всего этого, — ответил Кей, убирая от себя руки Спенса. — Огонь и агония… Агония и огонь…

— Ты! Ты! — Эрик совсем озверел и, охваченный бешенством, бился на груди Кея. — Она выдала нас «Соломону»! Сразу, как только покинула нас! Ты разве не понимаешь, что теперь у нас вообще НИЧЕГО НЕ ОСТАЛОСЬ!

— «Таурус»! Это «Соломон»! Ответьте! Мы открываем огонь!

— Она же и себя подставила! — Для Спенсера в одно мгновение рухнул мир, стеклянный шар дал трещину.

— Нет. — Кину уже пришел в себя и теперь был холоден и невозмутим. — Она подала прошение на карантин. С ней все будет в порядке. Почему я ее отпустил? Иначе ты все равно бы ее убил. Я все понял. Она была лишним звеном. Она мешала тебе насладиться агонией собственных переживаний. И пока она оставалась с нами, она была бы живым доказательством того, что я выбрал ее. Я не знаю, Эрик, любил ли ты меня на самом деле или только проецировал на меня свои больные желания, но скажи, чего ты от меня хочешь сейчас?

— Я люблю тебя. — Шепот сорвался с губ Спенсера, и тут же его легкие раскрылись, адреналин, смешанный с гневом, вскипел в крови, выплескивая из всех пор обжигающее варево. — Я люблю тебя! — Он истошно закричал, подавшись вперед в тщетных попытках уцепиться за его одежду. Кей брезгливо выдернул руку, поднялся из кресла Джонни и отступил на шаг. Взглянул на Эрика, и на какую-то долю секунды ему показалось, что в глазах брата мелькнула боль, смешанная с надеждой, и Спенс, поддавшись очередному порыву удержать его, крикнул:

— Ты мне нужен!

Рубку залила внезапная вспышка и резко пропала, гасимая вакуумом.

Через мгновение раздался грохот, «Таурус» качнуло, палуба вздрогнула, и Спенсер словно очнулся. Он кинулся на Кину, увлекая его за собой вниз. Они упали и кубарем покатились по настилу. Кей ревел как раненый зверь, нанося слепые удары. Эрик пытался добраться рукой до его шеи, но тот, запрокинув голову, сумел оттолкнуться ногами и пополз вверх. Судно затряслось в виттовой пляске и начало крениться набок, замедляя период вращения.

Их подкинуло вверх, единым целым, и швырнуло на пульт. Они смотрели друг на друга, тяжело и шумно дыша, глаза в глаза. Спенсер не выдержал первым. Он припал губами к шее Кину, выше, выше и уже покрывал поцелуями подбородок. Притянул его голову к себе и стал целовать глаза, нос, захватил рот, тычась языком сквозь сжатые зубы. Кей зашипел и тут же ответил ему. Соприкоснувшись сердцами, они не замечали дыма и огня, который рвался к ним снизу. По их венам струился расплавленный металл. Снова вспышка и снова удар. Уже более ощутимый. Сухогруз заскрежетал, теряя кусок обшивки в верхних слоях атмосферы Дево. Надрывалась сигнализация. Эрик целовал Кину, отчаянно скуля, целовал безумно, до вкуса крови на деснах, называя своим, в мелком, эгоистичном страхе оборвать эту нить, отсечь от себя самое дорогое, что на данный момент у него было. Он врастал в брата, вжимаясь в него всем существом, сгребая в жмень волосы на затылке. То ли плакал, то ли кричал. Как два семени одного дерева, намертво сплетенные корнями. Они забыли все, что было до, не помнили чужие лица, уже не слышали шум городов. Эрик стер, уничтожил, разрушил свою память ради него, ради черных оленьих глаз, ради запаха пряных трав на его коже и горького вкуса его пальцев.

Спенсер не понял, в какой момент они остались без одежды совсем. Он ощущал только звенящее вожделение. Ноги Кину обвились вокруг его талии, и он почувствовал, как его обволакивает горячее нутро. Эрик умер и воскрес, наслаждаясь невероятным мигом единения. Двигая бедрами, Кей насаживался на его член, царапая спину и снова целуя, сдирая кожу об щетину. Спенсер подхватил его поудобнее, бросив спиной на консоль, и навалился сверху. Он сразу набрал дикий темп, делая больно себе и ему, до упора, до разрыва связок, на излом члена, он исступленно вбивался, выкрикивая с каждой фрикцией Кину в лицо:

— Ты! Меня! Еще! Любишь?!

Наконец, он упал, изможденный, на горячее, скользкое от пота тело, ожидая ответа, глянул в самую глубину его темных зрачков.

— Люблю, — через паузу просто ответил Кину и, дотянувшись до рычага, резко потянул на себя. Двигатели заревели, уводя сухогруз от очередного залпа резко вниз, туда, где клубился перламутр, баюкая мир мечты.

***

Рассекая атмосферу Дево огненным шлейфом, «Таурус» небесной кометой прочертил звездную ночь. Он взорвал под собой почву, рассыпаясь на горящие куски, вырывая с корнями искореженные деревья. Оставляя за собой след разрушения, он содрогнулся в последний раз, клубясь черным дымом. На Дево занимался рассвет. Игниссол вышла, чтобы взглянуть на мир, который прокляли непослушные дети.

**\- КОНЕЦ -**


End file.
